


CONTROL

by haroldtommo28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldtommo28/pseuds/haroldtommo28
Summary: 关于翻译：①渣翻，大家凑活看看。大概也就是能保持语句通顺的水平（捂脸），很有可能出现各种小错误，类似于标点符号或者错别字和病句。。。有些翻译不出来原句意思的，我在后面注明了原句，还希望我的渣翻不要误导大家了（卑微鞠躬.jpg）②原载于wattpad，作者是jack-styles,原链接：https://my.w.tt/rR5zbdfv4V，因为未授权翻译，所以如果一旦出现任何版权问题，一定一定会删除的。关于内容：有成人内容（有蛮多的），有bdsm的描写（有蛮多的），LT（嘻嘻），HE，有nick的戏份（其实还蛮多他的戏份的hhh）。关于更新:大概一周一更？我也不晓得…反正会尽力翻译惹，大家⑧要嫌弃就好！最后，啵唧，爱大家！





	1. Chapter 1

序  
当男孩被绑住并被藤条鞭打时他弓下了他的背，他紧紧闭上双眼，他的卷发开始颤动。  
“求你了，别继续了。”他乞求道。但是他的哀求只被当成了耳旁风。又是一下更为狠毒的鞭打，他呻吟得更大声了。当他想要挣脱紧紧束缚在他手腕上的手铐时，雨点一样的泪水从脸颊上滚落下来。  
“你知道你的安全词是什么的，对吧，harry?”年长的人一边发问，一边继续惩罚淘气的男孩，又给了他后背重重的一拳。  
“是的！我知道。”男孩回应道，他的声音颤抖着，他把眼睛闭得更紧了,从他的dom那里承受剩下的惩罚。  
当藤条划过空气后再次落在他伤痕累累的屁股上时，他只能紧紧咬住嘴唇以免痛苦的尖叫从嗓子里溢出。  
Sub屁股上的疼痛已经到不能忍受的地步了，他已经累了，他尽了全力来撑过这一切，但是每个人都有极限，harry早已透支了他的极限。眼泪冲出了眼眶，但另一下狠重的鞭笞也随之降临。当年长的男人正要落下更一次的鞭子时，他的耳边充斥了男孩歇斯底里的几乎要把耳膜震碎的吼叫着安全词的声音。  
Sub剩下的只有挫败的嗓音，满面通红。  
年长的人静止了，但在停止他的行动前，他还是迅速地摇了摇头。他的眼里写满了失望，但出于对他们协议的尊重，他还是快速的解开了男孩手上的手铐。他要求sub在去卫生间之前保持安静。  
几分钟后，harry躺在床上，团成一个球，nick带着护肤乳和法兰绒毯子返回，他们之间没有交流，但是你能感受到当nick爱抚着harry牛奶般白皙却布满红色印记的肌肤时，nick对于harry对保护。  
“harry，来这儿！”年长的人要求道，他的音调太高了，刺穿了房间里的寂静。  
Harry迅速的穿好一件打底衫和一条短裤，低下他的头以表示对年长的男人的尊敬。Nick示意男孩坐到他前面的凳子上，harry顺从的照做了，他小心翼翼地注意着他自己的举止，生怕会因为任何细节上的问题而被惩罚。  
当他坐到厨房里的那把木质凳子时，他痛的发出了嘶嘶声，从座位上弹了起来，一头卷发像个面具一样罩在他的脸上，年长的人知道男孩的眼里闪烁着泪光，当然，男孩静默的抽噎声也证明了他正在忍受疼痛。  
nick把他自己的凳子挪到harry的旁边，拉进了他与男孩之间的距离，把男孩的胸口和他自己的紧紧相贴。男孩紧紧抱住了年长者，把他被泪水浸湿的脸蛋埋进nick的颈窝里。  
“你还好吗？”nick一边问一边轻抚着男孩柔软的卷毛。  
“我让你失望了。”男孩嘟囔着说，他又发出了另一声抽噎，另一轮眼泪从他的眼睛里夺眶而出，沾湿了nick的衣服。  
“你说的也不完全对啦，”年长的男人把他们的拥抱变的更紧密，试图劝说男孩道，“我觉得我们的调教需要停止一段时间，宝贝。我有一个方式可以帮助我们，”他说出这席话时，男孩小声的惊叹：“什么！？”  
年长的男人深呼吸，开始讲话。

第一章  
“我会想你的。”在我登上去往加州与我的教练会面的飞机前，nick告诉我道。  
我真的有点吓坏了。我不知道训练时会发生什么，而nick什么也没告诉我。所以我知道的关于这场训练的信息就是：我不知道任何信息。但是我希望我能靠我残缺的知识中存活下来，尽管它们不能在我的脑子里形成任何一个成型的想法。  
在飞机上的大部分时间我都在睡觉，直到一个空乘把我叫醒，提醒我飞机快要落地了，但在我意识到事实前，飞机已经落地了。  
我缓慢地走过机场大厅，寻找着一个应该拿着项圈的一个年长的男人，因为机场太过于拥挤，搜寻并没有想象中进行的那么顺利，而我正在尝试穿过的大厅太过于拥挤了，根本没办法顺利通行，视野也不是很清晰。在这样拥挤的环境下，我觉得有些恶心，我甚至能在我的后颈处感受到我后面那家伙的呼吸。  
我终于从地狱般的大厅里逃脱了出来，大多数的人都找到了他们的朋友或者家人，所以我的视野变得开阔了许多，我把这栋建筑物环视了几圈，试图找到那个男人，但因为推推搡搡的人群和四处涌动的人流，我的搜寻还是受到了限制。焦虑开始在我的身体里萌生，我的身体也因为紧张而颤抖。  
我在一个角落里等待了一会儿直到更多的人离开，在张望了几分钟后，我终于找到了他，关于他在等待谁的这个问题，我有十足的把握（也许是因为nick向他展示过我的照片），因为他扬起一边眉毛，双手交叉，朝我这边冷冷的看着。我意识到他已经用冰冷的目光盯着我看了很久后不禁打了个寒战，我向他走过去。  
我看了看他的衣着，注意到他穿了一套黑色的长裤，一件白色T恤，一件vans的牛仔外套，而我穿着一件白色匡威的。他的头发是栗棕色的，散发着漂亮的光，他下颚线的弧度也得以完美的展露，他的发型是我也想要的那种蓬松样式。  
在他面前我的自信仿佛被冲进马桶，我快速的低下头，意识到自己不应该直视他。  
“hi!你一定是harry吧。”他在距离我只有几英尺的地方说，然后他捏了捏我的手，他的声音比他的眼睛还要温柔，听起来像是天使，有种无法触及的柔软，他的眼睛是绝妙的天蓝色，但那瞳色里可能也混合了某种类似于杀手的蕴意。但问题是，我无法把眼前的人与教练联系起来，或者与施虐狂这三个字联系起来，（这样说的话，会很粗鲁吗？）  
“是的，我是harry。”我安静的回答，当我再次看向他的衣着时，我试图赢得某种自信。“那是一件漂亮的夹克。”我说，但我快速的皱起了眉头，又看向了他。我的双手在颤抖，我迅速用手顺过我的头发，“不，等一下，漂亮这个词不够男子气概，对吧？应该说‘是件帅气的夹克。’”  
当他用他那皱在一起像是吃了屎一样的眉毛回看我时，我只想立马回到nick身边抽泣。  
我迅速低下头，等他向我介绍他自己。但是那并没有发生。他用帮我带上项圈这一方式替代了。那个项圈四周有几个装饰性的铆钉。  
我低头看了看，羞耻心开始漫上心头，但是我就把这项圈当做第一课了。  
“所以，来吧。”他对我说道，我跟着他走向出口。  
在停车场，我们在一辆豪华的黑色欧宝车前停下。伴随着有些许传统的滴滴声，他打开了车门，开启后备箱，把我的行李放了进去。  
“进去。”他要求到，我伴随着一些犹豫，爬进了车。  
在整个车程中，我的脑海被杂七杂八的想法所占据，其中最大的一个莫过于，想要立即返回机场，买一张返程票，回到家，回到nick的怀抱。  
然而一想到我即将要面临的训练，我的鸡皮疙瘩就不由自出的出现在我的皮肤上。  
整个车程中，我们没有任何交流，前所未有的紧张在我的心中蔓延，一想到那些即将发生在我身上的事，我就开始兴奋，项圈也貌似变得紧了一点。这对我来说是很正常的反应啦！  
车程持续了二十分钟，在沉默中我感到很不自在。  
我开始想念nick了。我们应该一起来这里的。但换个角度想想，当我完成了这个训练，我们之间的化学反应应该会变得更猛烈一点吧！同时我也希望我们之间的那些性爱问题能够彻底消失。  
我们进入了市中心旁边的一栋建筑，在地下车库停了车，拥有一整个地下停车库的人，到底他妈的是谁？  
我们下了车，我深呼吸了几下，准备去后备箱拿我的行李。  
“我来帮你拿吧。”他说着，走向了后备箱。  
“谢谢。”我回答道，然后跟着他进入了电梯。他按下了去往顶楼的按钮。  
他用他的卡开了门，让我先进了门。但是我进了门之后，我的下巴就因为室内的景象而震惊的合不上了。  
我的教练的公寓很宽敞，有一个很大的客厅，客厅里有一整面玻璃墙，可以以绝佳的视角欣赏城市美景。家具绝对是当下最新潮的款式，挂在墙上的画上画着一些我永远也不懂得曲线和板块，还有一些我永远也不会搞明白的艺术品，但它们的确比看起来有趣。  
“我带你去你的房间。”他告诉我道，我跟上了他的脚步，我们穿过了客厅和走廊，接着他打开了一扇门，我们进入了一间更大的卧室。  
他把我的包放在了一个双人床的旁边，我很好奇我是不是要一个人睡在这儿。然后我注意到了另一扇门…那是卫生间吗？  
“整理一下你的行李，然后来找我。”他在说完这一句之后就走了。  
我坐在床上，脑子里开始冒出一些想法。  
我的教练看起来并不是那么严苛。我给与他的尊重仅仅是出于我知道他是我的教练，还有就是出于他于我而言还是陌生人，我甚至不知道他的名字。  
十五分钟之后，我基本收拾好了我的行李，只剩下我的洗漱用品没有放到卫生间了。  
我穿着一条短裤和一件T恤，我打开了房间里的那扇门，正如我所料，那是卫生间。  
我把我的洗漱用品放到了置物架上，然后透过镜子看了看我的头发，用手稍微梳理了下它们，试图让它们在长距离的飞行后，看起来没有那么糟。然后我又看向了我脖子上的项圈…我不在乎。好吧，除了最初带上它的时候，我几乎都没有感受到它的存在。  
接着，我缓慢地走出卫生间，走向他…

第二章  
我像叶子一样颤抖，我很害怕，害怕他会想要从我这里掠夺一些什么。但是我试图用‘他只是很想要和我继续聊天’类似这样的想法来安慰自己，使自己冷静下来。  
我看到他坐在客厅尽头的沙发上，我慢慢的走向他，在他身边坐下。  
我不得不承认的是，他镇定到了一种难以置信的地步。但同时我也必须承认，我的胃部也因为他那“难以置信的镇定”而紧张到抽搐。  
“我想告诉你几件事，”他转过他的头，直视着我的眼睛，对我说道。我把我的眼神对上他的，不一会儿便挪开了。我不知道我是否被允许这样做，而且我不想做出错事，第一天就被惩罚可不是一个好兆头。  
“我应该告诉你的第一件事…我是Louis，但对于你来说，永远是你的主人，所以忘记我的名字，清楚了吗？”我点点头，“当我对你说话时，用完整的句子回答我。”他压低声音，要求道。他的直截了当让我感到极度的不安，我在回答他的问题前，一直在扭动我的手指。  
“我明白了…主人。”这些词语苦涩又陌生的从我的声带里发出，我不确定怎样最好…我等待着我们的第一次接触，或者说，所谓的第一次接触已经结束了？我在等待着明天的降临，不过能确定的一点是，我的颤抖一直会持续到明天。  
“这里是一些基本的规定，在任何情况下，你都必须遵守。他从桌子上拿起一张纸，然后递给我。我快速的略读了一遍，看清了这是一张列了七条规定的小清单。”  
“Nick寄给了我一些工具，但是我会用我想要的方式训练你。”他用他那种冷冰冰地声音告诉我道，像是为了表明他很厌恶自己对这种想法的压抑，又或者是尽可能的从他的“日常模式”中脱离出来。  
“还有，你是可以随时使用淋浴的，当然啦，除了训练的时候。”“我明白了。”我看向他，回答道。  
“你对脱毛没有任何问题吧，对吗？”他问道。他的眼神就像粘在了我的脸上，他似乎很享受我的脸因为这些尴尬的问题慢慢变红的过程。但严肃的来说，我的确习惯于脱毛，这是一件好事。  
“是的，我没问题的，主人。”我回答了他，我感觉我的脸颊变得更红了，简直变成了一个红苹果。  
“这就是今天的所有内容了，现在去学习那几条规定吧，我去定一点吃的，待会拿给你。”他说着，我拿着我手里的那张纸，起身往我的房间走去。  
我试图缓慢而正常的走路，但是我能感受到他的目光一直盯着我的后背，我的步伐变得不自然了起来。我想要快跑，快点跑出他的视线范围。  
我坐在床上，把那张纸放在了我的腿上。Louis没有对我展露出半点同情，我有一点失望，但也许是我期待的太多，我决定不去想这件事。  
我开始仔细阅读那张清单上的内容，速度比我第一次略读时速度慢得多。  
一个半小时后，Louis打开了门，我努力的掩饰着因为他没有敲门而在我脸上展现的恼怒。  
在他进来之前，我一遍又一遍的读着第七条规定，之后当他告诉我晚餐已经好了之后，我跟着他走出了房间。  
我们在那堵玻璃墙旁的桌子前坐下，我坐在他为我拉好的一把椅子上。  
“谢谢你，主人。”我礼貌地感谢了他，他坐在我对面。  
晚餐闻起来特别诱人，我知道他是点的外卖，但这些好像是那些非常高级的餐馆定的。  
我机缘巧合的欣赏到了窗外的风景，美到让人难以呼吸。  
我注意到日落已经开始了，天空被粉色和橘色所填满，还混合着些许紫色，真是令人惊叹。  
这个景象让我感到叹为观止，我可以盯着这个景象看上一整天！但是我听见Louis划火柴的声音，于是我把目光从美景处移开，看到他正在点亮一支蜡烛。  
我看向他的脸，他微笑着拿起红酒倒进两个杯子里，并且把其中的一个递给了我。棒呆了。  
“干杯，”他举起他的杯子，我们酒杯碰撞的声音，提醒了我我想要问他一些东西。在开口之前，我喝了一大口酒，让它们从我的嗓子滑过，也许是这些酒精给了我足够的勇气。  
“主人？”我害怕的嘟哝道。我不想破坏现在的气氛。  
“嗯？”他看向我的眼睛，但这让我更紧张了。  
“那些规定是…是明天开始生效吗？”我缓慢地说道，努力的抑制着我的结巴。  
“当然，从明天开始生效，要不然的话，你早就已经跪下了。”他暗笑着。  
他同意了，这很好，我有记忆规定和复习它们的时间，以免我会忘记他们。  
我出神的摇晃着我的酒杯，直到里面的红酒快要洒出来，我迅速停下来，选择不再思考他刚刚说的话。  
“你看起来有些紧张啊，其实没必要这么紧张的啊。现在你可以问我任何问题，随便什么都可以，我需要你和我交流。”我抑制不住我自己，我再一次让自己的目光扫过他的眼睛。  
“你说对了，我的确很紧张，但是我已经在努力使自己平和下来了。”我本来想使自己的回应听起来能更自信一点，但是事实上，它听起来像是一只伤心的猫咪正在断断续续的呜咽。  
我的焦虑一直都是我最大的问题。  
“我们明天就知道了，要记住你到这里来的目的是为了训练，而不是为了得到某种所谓的自信。我希望这点你能明白。”他不是很友善的说道，太粗鲁了，这个混蛋。  
“我知道了。”  
“那我们开始吃饭吧，请？”他结束了这个对话，我们开始吃饭。  
我们之间的寂静一直持续到晚餐结束。  
在此之前我一直没有在意过沉默，但是此情此景，我们之间尴尬的沉默让我紧张至极。  
当他告诉我可以回到我的房间时，我仿佛得到了宽慰一般的叹了口气，然后迅速的抓起一条干净的内裤，一头钻进了我小小的卫生间里。  
我把水温调得很高，基本上调成了那种无法忍受的烫。但是我真的很享受这种热水带来的微微的刺痛，这能使我的肌肉彻底放松下来，水流拍打着我的身体，我舒适的叹了口气。  
为了给明天的训练做准备，我决定在擦干身体之前，先把体毛处理掉。  
我从充满了水蒸气的卫生间里出来，在准备睡觉之前，我打开了窗户，让自己冷静下来。  
我的头发还是湿的，我爬进了毯子里，拨通了nick的电话，我想要听到他的声音。  
“hi!sweeie!你怎么样？”nick兴高采烈地问道。我在听到他声音的那一刻，微笑就自动出现在我的嘴角，他的声音也在某种程度上点亮了我的心情。  
“我很好啦！但是我的确很紧张。”我看向天花板，叹了口气、  
“宝贝，你没必要这样的。Louis他是个非常好的教练，你没必要这么担惊受怕-”  
“你为什么不告诉我他的名字？”我打断他的话，问道。  
“他不想让我告诉你。”  
“噢…”我嘟囔着。看来我的教练是那种面面俱到，每个细节都必须完美的人啊。  
“那么，训练怎么样？你们开始训练了吗？”nick迫不及待的问道。  
“还没，我们从明天开始。”我咬着我的下嘴唇。  
“我真希望我能和你在一起，能够抱着你。”  
“我非常想你。”我深深地呼出一口气，在意识到我在这里孤身一人，没有他的陪伴时，我刚刚才被点亮的心情，又变得低沉了起来。我想要他的拥抱，他对我头发的爱抚。我不知道没有他的陪伴，我能不能撑过去。  
“我爱你harry。去休息吧，为明天养精蓄锐，好嘛？”  
“好的，我也爱你。”  
“晚安！love.”他通过手机给了我一个吻。我也在挂断电话之前对他说了晚安。  
我把手机在床头柜上放下，关了灯。我用毯子把自己包起来，蜷成了一个痛苦的球，我把床上多余的枕头放在我旁边，把它想象成那是睡在我旁边的nick。  
我试图抹去我的泪水，但它们还没来得及从我的脸颊滚下，就从我满是悲伤的双眼流了出来。事实与我所期待的完全相反。就像有无数的针尖从我心头划过，但是当我陷入沉痛的思考时，我的脑子又像是定时炸弹，每分每秒都有可能会爆炸。  
我闭上了我的眼睛，希望我尽快入睡并能做一个能出现我爱人的梦。  
但是几乎所有事物，包括我自己的身体，都在和我唱反调。我一直在寻找一个合适的姿势来更快速的入睡，但似乎过了一个世纪那么久，我依旧是醒着的，我真的很想得到睡眠，得到休息。  
我看了看我的闹钟，距离零点只有几分钟了。  
我好不容易暂停了脑中关于nick的想法，但对于明天训练的好奇又占据了我的大脑。  
我对即将发生的一切没有任何概念。他会对我做什么？我会被怎样对待？紧张让我感到不舒服。  
那项圈依旧在我的脖子上，它让我的想法又回到了原点。  
零点已经过去了一刻钟了，我去卫生间洗了把脸，钻进毯子里，终于睡着了。

第三章  
滴！滴！滴！  
我听到那该死的刺耳的闹铃声时，打了个大大的哈欠。我睁开我的眼睛，我的眼皮感到前所未有的沉重，而大大的黑眼圈也在强调着“缺乏睡眠”这四个字。我几乎是绝望的想要把我的头埋进枕头里，’但是鉴于不想留下一个坏印象，我决定做一个乖小孩，乖乖起床。  
“早上好。”我听见教练中性的充满磁性的声音。  
“现在是几点？”我疲乏的问道，我没有思考到任何关于礼貌或者此情此景向他提出这个问题是否合乎情理的问题，我的脑子是混沌的，还处在半睡半醒的半昏迷状态。  
“现在的时间足够让你得到足够的休息了。”(late enough to be rest enough）  
我坐直让他知道我现在清醒了。我不是故意问他那个问题的，但我真的有认真听他说的每一句话。  
“我希望一夜的时间不足以让你忘记那些规定。”说完，他便离开了。  
我揉了揉我的眼睛，感觉眼睛周围有些黏糊糊的，我需要再洗一个澡。  
随便捋了捋我前额的头发，我拿起桌子旁的那张纸。出于保险起见，我把每个句子都读了两遍，之后去卫生间冲了个 澡。  
冲澡让我彻底清醒了。我吹干了我的头发，然后我又开始思考，那种难受的感觉又袭上心头。  
我穿上了衣服，试图放松自己，之后去找我的教练以免他等的太久。  
我在厨房找到了他，他正在桌子前坐着吃早饭。一块看起来香喷喷的华夫饼正在等着我，我甚至能听见我自己的心跳，  
我低下了头，第一次跪下了。  
沉默令人十分不自在，但是我没有动，我过去也经常在nick面前跪下。  
他站起来了，可能是为了让我感到更加的顺从。  
“立正站好。”这是他说的第一句话，这是我预料之外的。我立刻尽全力立正站好。  
“现在，吃你的早饭吧。”我把这句话当成对他对我的表现表示认可的标志。  
当我吃完这顿棒极了的早饭后，他把盘子放进水池，转过身面向我，  
“站好。”他要求道。我按他所要求做好，低头看向地板。  
“跟我来。”我们经过了我的房间，在一个我之前没有注意到的房门前停下了。  
Louis从他的口袋拿出了一把钥匙，打开了门。我因为恐惧而颤抖，但是恐惧的同时，还混合了很大一部分的好奇，我对即将发生的一切都没有任何概念，但是我感到我整个人被唤醒了，兴奋也掺杂在其中。  
“进来。”他打开了门。  
当我真正踏入了这个房间，我倒吸一口凉气，这是我目前唯一能做的。  
关门的这个举动，让我感到害怕，凉意顺着我的脊柱蔓延。  
“跪下。”他用力的按着我的肩膀，我跌在了深色的木地板上。  
“对你来说，你绝大部分的训练时间都会在这里度过。”我用我的余光看见他坐在房间角落的那把皮质的大个儿扶手椅上。  
这里的墙被漆成酒红色的，房间里最显眼的是一张拥有和墙壁颜色一致的金属床头板的并且巨大的床，这间房间里只有一个窗户，并且被厚重的窗帘遮挡着。  
随后我注意到了地板和天花板之间立着一根杆子。其中一面墙上还有一个看起来非常夸张并且巨大的十字架，另一面墙则是几个不同的玻璃展示柜，里面的东西都是我这辈子从未见过的，我对剩下的那两个不透明箱子里的东西只有恐惧。  
“脱下你的内裤。”我深呼吸然后站起来，用我颤抖的手脱去了我的内裤然后扔在了地板上。  
这是我第一次在他面前暴露我的身体。  
我脱下我的内裤，注意到天花板是由镜子组成的，难以置信。  
“在角落跪好，后背挺直。”他就像他已经排练了无数次一样说出了这句话。  
我按照他说的去做了。  
我所有的感官似乎都混杂在一起，一方面，我真的很紧张，但是另一方面，他的每一道指令，每一个词语，真的都让我性趣大开。我深深地呼吸着，试图让自己冷静下来，但是似乎不管用。即使膝盖下是冰冷的地板，也不能让我的性致熄灭。  
“很好，保持这样，你需要好好学习如何正确的跪下。”我感觉我好像被看做是一个傻子，或者说被看做是一个新手，就好像我之前不知道如何跪下一样。  
我没有说话，沉默又一次在房间里蔓延。  
在一段时间，确切的说是很长一段时间后，我的膝盖和我的脚开始痛，我的后背也开始痛了起来，我把我的指甲按入我的大腿，试图小幅度的挪动一下，以获得那么一丝丝的放松。我痛得发出嘶嘶的声音并咬紧了下嘴唇。  
“你感觉如何？”我感觉他的声音像回音一样，在房间里回弹着。  
“我的膝盖很痛。”  
“这很正常。”他从那把扶手椅里坐了起来，在我跪着的时候，他一直在那里坐着。他慢慢的朝我走来。  
当他站在我旁边的时候，我抑制不住的看向他。我想看他的脸。我想看到他满意的神情。或者其他任何关于他的东西。  
“别让我在第一天就惩罚你，harry。”话音刚落，我意识到我违反了一条规定，  
“对不起，主人。”我小声回答道，我真的不想被惩罚，至少不是在第一天。  
“站起来。”他协助我站起来。我站起来的时候，我的膝盖立马就软了下去。所以对于他给我的帮助我非常感激。  
“这很正常。”我的天，他居然说这很正常？  
“谢谢你，主人。”我很高兴他多扶了我一会儿，避免我摔在地板上  
。  
当他放手时，我忽略了膝盖上的痛，以为他们一会儿后就会缓解。  
“去床上坐着。”我向床的方向慢慢的走着，在保持了长时间的跪姿后，能够坐在床上，绝对是种享受。  
唯一的问题就是当我的注意力从膝盖的疼痛得到转移时，我的性致又一次被唤醒了，我勃起的更加厉害了。  
“哇哦，你真的好硬啊！harry。”他向我走来，我脸红了。他那样说话，真的让我很尴尬呀！  
“想要放松一下吗？”我能从他的声音里听到他脑子里正在打着算盘的声音，他疯狂地打着他那阴险的小算盘的声音。我的大脑不喜欢他脑子里那些盘算，但是我的阴茎真的喜欢。  
“你到底说不说话？”他大声的吼道，我充满歉意的抬起头，对上了他的眼神。  
“再看我一次，别怪我惩罚你。”

第四章  
“主人！我真的非常抱歉！”我闭上了我的眼睛，它们已经噙满了泪水。  
“跪下！今天禁止你自慰！我说了！跪下！”  
我被吓坏了，我按照他说的做了，我的膝盖在接触地板的那一瞬间就开始像是烧起来一样的痛。  
Louis解开了他的裤子，掏出了他半硬的阴茎，我想要把它拿在我的手上，然后把它含进我的嘴里，但是在我采取任何行动之前，Louis把我的手打了下去。  
“手背在你的背后。”他要求道，我唯一能做的就是服从。  
我张开了嘴，等待着他阴茎的到来。当我感觉到他正在我嘴里慢慢地胀大时，我闭上了我的眼睛，努力的抑制着我的吞咽反射。我深深地吸了一口气，开始给他口，这是他想要的，但是我的膝盖实在是太痛了，想要集中注意力太难了。  
“你不能再深一点吗？”当他说出这句话，我终于意识到我让他失望了，失望至极。  
我退出了一点点想要深呼吸一下，但他抓住我的头发，直接刺入了我的喉咙。我被呛到了，开始咳嗽。我的眼睛因为缺乏氧气而充满了泪水，我的口水也从嘴角溢出。  
“我应当教你这些的，这是nick的想法。”他说道。  
这让我有些摸不到头脑，为什么nick他什么都没告诉我呢？他是故意没告诉我的吗？当然是的。  
这对我来说是意料之外的事，但是绝对不是什么好事。  
“我注意到你在注意力方面有很大的问题啊。”他决定从我嘴巴里撤出，留我一个人在那里反思着他对我的失望。  
我立马弯下了腰，把手放在了大腿上，咳嗽着，平复着我的呼吸。  
Louis把他的裤子拉好。  
“出去，我们待会儿再来训练这个。”我迅速站了起来，但是我忘记了我的膝盖，所以我差点又跪在了地板上。  
我打开了门，走向走廊，抹去我的泪水。我不明白我为什么变得这么软弱无能，但这一切对我来说又是这么束手无策，我回到我的房间，让我的泪水流下我的脸颊。  
他很冷静但是也非常的生气，对我来说这一切过于复杂，过于繁多，但这仅仅是个开始。  
我只想回家。  
我不知道我在床上坐了多久，我感觉我就像一堆垃圾。  
我开始感到有一些冷，我活动了一下我的身体，穿上了一件新的内裤和一件红色上衣。  
那天剩下的时间，我就只是坐着，透过我房间的窗户，看着楼下的街道。川流不息的车流和人群在某称程度上让我冷静了下来，我的思绪得到放空。我不想因为思念nick和反思我的无能而把眼睛哭肿。  
“下一次确保你的衣服不要出现在地板上。”他对我说道，通知我饭已经好了，我感觉我好像是个小孩子。我决定不要把这个问题闹得更大，所以我表示了我的歉意。  
在餐桌上时，那种不舒服的沉默又笼罩了我们。我没有自己开启一段对话的勇气，所以我干脆让这沉默延续下去，沉默的在桌子下抖着我的腿。  
当他发现我已经吃完了，他把我们的盘子放在橱柜上。  
“你看起来很不开心啊。”很长一段时间后他说道，坐在了我对面。  
我没有看向他，我应该回复他什么呢？  
“但这仅仅是开始啊，harry，nick在这上面花了很多钱，你想要一无所获的回去吗？”他问道，我能感受到他的眼神似乎可以在我涨红的脸上烧出一个洞。  
“不想，主人。”他说的对，nick在训练上花了很多钱，但我却像个弱爆了的傻瓜。  
Louis起身向我走来，他把手放在我的下巴上，用手抬起我的头。  
“看着我的眼睛。”当我们的视线相遇，我冷静了下来，仅仅是因为他眼睛里的那片蓝，那片似乎有着无穷魔力的蓝。值得思考的是，如此小小的不值一提的举动，似乎真的庞大到拥有和灵魂对话的力量。  
“这和感情没有任何关系，你应该顺从于我，然后从我这里学习知识，这很难吗？”他说出这番话时，眼神依旧直勾勾的盯住我。  
“不难，主人。”我小声回答道，我似乎拥有了一些自信，他松开了我。  
“去刷牙，然后回来。”  
我从卫生间回来时，不由自主的走向他坐着的沙发。  
“来这儿。”他抓住我的小臂，让我转了个身，我的后背面对着他。不知道为什么，我们之间所有的那些细小的接触，我都会为之感到感激。  
我的手腕接触到了冷冰冰的金属，一副手铐，之后他让我转了回来。我在他面前跪下，很明显我应该这么做并且那就是我的所属之地。  
他解开他的裤子，这是今天的第二次了。之后掏出了他已经硬了的阴茎，他用他的手握着它，慢慢的接近我的嘴唇。我深呼吸，用我的嘴唇紧紧地包裹着它，把我的牙齿小心的藏起来。他靠在沙发上，让我继续我的“工作”。  
我快速的“工作”着，我的头上下摆动，试图把他全部吞下。既然这是nick的愿望，那我就要尽全力去完成它。  
如果我不这么爱他的话，如果我不珍视我们之间的关系，我根本没必要这么努力。  
随着“砰”的一声，他从我嘴里退出，我气喘吁吁，但是感觉很好。我用舌头又舔了舔他的阴茎。  
“继续honey。”他脱口而出，又把他的阴茎伸向了我的嘴巴。Nick平常也这么叫我。  
关于nick的简短回忆让我呼吸急促，我把我的嘴巴张的更大，想要更好地迎接他，我保持这个姿势，而他一直只用他的阴茎抵着我的上嘴唇。他这是在戏弄我。  
“看着我的眼睛。”他把他的阴茎塞入了我的嘴巴， 这似乎是一个信号，示意着我应当继续。  
我鼓起勇气，透过我被泪水沾湿的睫毛看向了他的湛蓝的闪光的眸子。他的勃起仍旧在我的嘴里。  
几秒钟之后，我移开了我的目光，重新低下头，他的眼睛实在是太过于美丽了，我不能看着他，至少现在不能。  
“”继续，babe.”他声音沙哑，出乎意料的是，我感到我的血管里有一股热浪涌过，被唤起的性致涌过了我的身体。  
他粗暴的抓紧我的头发，想要把我拉得更近，我只能吞的更深，我不能挣扎，我只能再次吞下他的阴茎，我的头在它的胯骨处上上下下。  
我基本上含住了他阴茎的一半，集中注意力抑制着我的吞咽反射，我只能通过鼻子来深呼吸。我的眼睛再一次噙满了泪水。  
“我相信你会是做个好孩子，好孩子就会把它全都吞进去，对吧？”他一边玩弄我的卷毛，一边说道。  
我闭上我的眼睛，放低了我的嘴巴，感觉他的勃起正在直接轻推着我的喉咙。这激起了我的吞咽反射，但我不知怎么的，忽略了它，甚至把他的勃起吞的更深了。  
“很好。”他表扬我，“是个好男孩…”仅仅是他这几句简短的表扬，那种被唤醒的感觉又在我的血管扩散，又一次贯穿我的身体。  
我意识到这次进行的不算很坏，所以我在他的阴茎是缓缓的上下滑动着我的嘴，我感觉很好，因为我终于做好了nick想要我完成的第一件事。  
然后他从我的嘴里退了出来，我的喉咙感觉很酸，我的口水和他的前液混合在一起，悬在我的嘴唇和他的阴茎之间。我舔了舔我的嘴唇，挺直了后背，等待着迎接我的下一个任务，或者其他的任何事。  
大多数时间，我基本上对于“顺从”没有任何问题。  
我爱顺从。

第五章  
那天剩下的时间，什么也没有发生，我的膝盖终于可以得到休息。  
接下来的半小时，我硬的难受，但规定里白纸黑字的写着，我不被允许触摸我自己，我满以为这对我来说，并不是个大问题，我觉得我能熬过去，nick平常也是这样要求我的。  
但那半个小时真的是地狱般的煎熬。  
我在思考是不是Louis的训练方式里有一些偏差。从他表扬我，到他夸奖我是“好孩子”，所有的这些仿佛都探索到了我思想里某些未知的领域。我身体里开始聚集起关于性爱的挫败感，  
但是之所以出现这些怪现象很有可能是他对于我来说，还是一个陌生人的缘故。不过，我血管里却很不平常的涌动着异常多的肾上腺素。  
那天晚上我又给nick打了电话，我对他说了我学习下跪的经历和努力克服我的吞咽反应，但他似乎对这些并不是很感冒。  
但是另一方面，当我问道他为什么没有告诉我他并不喜欢我之前给他口的方式时，貌似出乎了他的意料，他假装不知道我在说什么、  
他试图跳过这个话题，但我已经明白了原因。(but I knew better)  
我没有选择和他争吵，我跟他说我很想他，这是事实，我想念他的一切，我想念他令我迷醉的体香，当我们拥抱时，我们的身体接触到彼此时，还有他那有些大却不笨拙的手，和那看起来有些诱人的嘴唇，还有睡前他对我头发的耳语。我很确定如果有他在，我会睡的更好。

第二天早晨Louis用和昨天一样的方式把我叫醒，这方式我可能永远也习惯不了。像台风一样冲进房间之后，粗暴的把人叫醒，的确称不上是开启新的一天的最佳方式。（a warm awakening）  
在我吃早饭前，我洗了一个澡，好让我清醒一点，然后刮了我的体毛。毛手毛脚的走出浴室绝对不是什么好主意 。  
早餐又一次陷入了尴尬的沉默，我在想nick为什么要对我撒谎。自从我们认识，我们的关系一直都很好，好吧，性爱问题这方面有很大一部分是我的责任，要不然我也不会在这儿，但是我不认为这会导致我们之间有谎言出现。  
“是有什么事情发生了吗？”Louis突然问道，我觉得他肯定会一点读心术！但我猜可能是我的神情和面部表情出卖了我。  
“不，没有，主人。”我咬了一块吐司，直接吞了下去。  
“harry，我能感受到你的想法，我们应该正常的交流，我的身份并不是7/24都是你的教练，尽管你是来这里受训的。”我看向他的眼睛，他并没有惩罚我，我知道他很严肃的在讨论这个问题。  
“我热爱我的工作，它是我的激情所在，但是我想你也不想一直扮演性奴隶这个角色吧，对吗？”  
当他说他的工作是他的激情所在时，我融化了。在我能回答他的问题之前，我花了一点时间来克服我的口吃。  
“我从来没这么想过。”  
“我不知道到你和nick是怎样开启一段像这样的关系的。”nick难道没告诉他吗？  
“你知道的，”我清了清我的嗓子，把吐司放到盘子里，用一张纸巾心不在焉地擦着我的手指，“我们在刚认识的时候，拥有着普通的关系，有着普通的性爱，”我停顿了一下，构思着正确的句子，“但是nick告诉我他非常想要统治一个人时，压得我几乎不能呼吸，他一直在使我相信，我就是对的那个人。”  
Louis用手托着他的下巴，认真的看着我，我继续说。  
“所以我和他尝试了一下，我发现我喜欢那样，喜欢臣服于别人，所以半年后，我就到了这里。”我跳过了nick无缘无故的对我太过于粗暴的环节，那基本上也就是我到这里来的原因，但是我就是不能把那些事情自然地的说出来。也许Louis知道我们之间的细节呢？  
我爱nick，我愿意为他做任何事，我会为了他撑过这个训练的。  
“有些奇怪，但我知道了。”他强笑了一下，我意识到有些事情不太对。

早饭过后，我回到了我的房间，我坐在窗台上，喝着一杯热茶，看着窗外的街景。我不知怎么的，清空了我脑海中的想法，我的紧张也得到了缓解，就只想着今天即将发生的训练。

那天下午，他带我又回到了那个房间，很显然，他做了充分的准备。  
窗边沉重的窗帘是拉起来的，地上是黑漆漆的影子。  
从正在燃烧的蜡烛处发出的微弱的光正在闪动，按理说那应该会让我放松，但是事实上那只会让我紧张。  
“项圈怎么样，还习惯吗？”  
“没有问题，主人。”  
“好。”他在我面前蹲下，对项圈做了些什么，我感觉它在慢慢地收紧。貌似收紧到了他想要长度的时，他把食指放进了项圈和脖子的缝隙里，确保它不会太紧。  
项圈紧紧地束缚在我的脖子上，贴着我的喉结，我的吞咽瞬间收到了阻碍。  
“起立。”我站了起来，眼神看向地面。  
“脱衣服。”他大声的说着，从柜子里拿出一些东西。  
我按照他说的做了，站在房间的中间，只穿着我的内裤。  
“完全脱掉。”他升高了他的音调，转过身看着我。  
我咬着我的下嘴唇，握着我的内裤边，感觉闷热，还有一点晕眩。  
我脱掉了我身上最后一点衣物，闭上了我的眼睛，我不想看到他的表情，我把我的内裤脱在了地板上，我的勃起得到了完全的暴露。  
“站直。”他走向我，他的指尖在我的脊柱上游走。  
我感到了前所未有的紧张， 我大口的呼吸着空气，我的心脏快要跳出来了。我怀疑他能听到我的心跳声。  
“你拥有一个漂亮的阴茎，我不想和别人分享它。”他说着，他的手指在我的屁股上轻抚着，他的触摸非常温暖，非常迷人。  
我的阴茎因为他的那些话和触摸而抽搐。  
“很细心的处理了体毛，我喜欢。”他从后方轻拍着我的大腿，仔细的在我身体的每一寸游走，我仍然紧紧地闭着我的眼睛。  
“谢谢你，主人。”  
“去十字架那里。”  
听到这句话，我开始担心了。我知道这没什么可担心的，特别是关于Louis，但是每次我和nick在用到十字架时，我都很害怕，或者说有些反感。  
每次我被束缚，不能自由移动时，害怕都会笼罩我。我一直都很想反抗nick，尽管我知道他永远不会故意伤害我。  
尽管如此，我还是背靠着木质十字架站好。Louis向我走来，把我的手在十字架上绑好。  
我感到有些惊恐，我开始小声的抽泣，紧紧被束缚着的手腕提醒我关于顺从，关于羸弱，关于受伤的一切。  
Louis蹲下，用相同的铐子把我的脚踝也铐住。我彻底动不了了，被紧紧锁住。  
我机械的挣扎，想要获取一丝自由。但是徒劳。  
“看来你还不习惯啊？”他注意到我的挣扎，问道。  
“不，我只是…”  
“告诉我。”他的打断我的话，直勾勾的看向我不敢直视他的眼睛。我感到了他手掌在我脸颊上的温度，脑子里一片空白，说不出话。


	2. Chapter 2

关于翻译：①渣翻，大家凑活看看。大概也就是能保持语句通顺的水平（捂脸），很有可能出现各种小错误，类似于标点符号或者错别字和病句。。。有些翻译不出来原句意思的，我在后面注明了原句，还希望我的渣翻不要误导大家了（卑微鞠躬.jpg）②原载于wattpad，作者是jack-styles,原链接：https://my.w.tt/rR5zbdfv4V，因为未授权翻译，所以如果一旦出现任何版权问题，一定一定会删除的。  
关于内容：有成人内容（有蛮多的），有bdsm的描写（有蛮多的），LT（嘻嘻），HE，有nick的戏份（其实还蛮多他的戏份的hhh）。  
关于更新:大概一周一更？我也不晓得…反正会尽力翻译惹，大家⑧要嫌弃就好！  
最后，啵唧，爱大家！

第六章  
他还在等待着我的回答。  
“我，我就是有点担心，有些紧张，对不起，主人。 ”我试图使Louis相信我所说的，我的手被束缚着，高高举过我的头顶，脸上的红晕无处掩藏，它们似乎出卖了我。  
他的拇指抚上我的脸颊，我们的眼神相遇。他的统治力和权威得到了展露，他深蓝的瞳孔里透出的东西和“柔软”这个词扯不上半点关系。  
“你必须保持镇静，harry。”他叹了口气，“我给你两个选择，我已经被你毛孔里散发出的傻气弄的精疲力竭了。一，你可以立即收拾好你那堆垃圾一样的行李飞回nick那里，咱俩这辈子不会再见面，谁也不用这儿受这份罪。二，你呆在这儿，让nick来替你完成这该死的训练。”他的眸子里就像有火在燃烧，看向我，颤抖攀上了我的脊柱。  
我看着地板，不想回答他的问题。他叹了口气，松开了我的脸颊。  
“你的义务和信念是什么？你是对我有信心还是对nick有信心？”  
“我信任你。”我嘟囔道，希望此时此刻地板上可以有一个让我藏身的洞…或许那样的话，我就可以暂时逃离他的高高在上和咄咄逼人。  
我看向他满是怒气的眼睛，我知道我不能回去，那不是解决问题的方法，我不会放弃这次训练，我不会半途而废，我必须完成这次训练，为了我，也为了nick。  
“很好。”他说着，走向了一个装满东西的抽屉，他的走路姿势像极了一只猫，他的步伐实在是太小心翼翼了…每一步都似乎如履薄冰，优雅极了。  
我摆了摆我的头，试图甩掉脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法。他回来了，手背在背后。他把一些器材放在我身后的架子上，我默默咽了口口水，不敢回头看。  
他的脚步声在我面前止住了，他拿着润滑油往手心涂了一点，拿起了我的勃起。  
我深深地吸了口气，被人触摸的感觉真好，此情此景，我只想大声呻吟，这大概是一个星期以来，第一次有人触碰我。  
他撸动着我的阴茎，用他的拇指仔细缓慢转着圈地摩擦着我的顶部，我就快要忍受不了了。  
我顶向他的手，渴望着更多地接触，但是很快他停止了他的撸动，瞪了我一眼，抬起他的手，打向了我的囊袋。我痛得尖叫，想要弯下身子来保护我的下半身，但是链子限制了我的活动。  
疼痛在我的髋部扩赛，我痛得紧紧闭上了眼睛，试图放松，与此同时，更猛烈的抽打落在了我身上，我痛苦地呜咽起来，他的手紧紧地握住我的蛋蛋，我几乎不能呼吸，但之后他松开了，径直离开。  
我又一次听到了他的脚步声，他似乎是向着后方的桌子那边走去，我祈祷他回来的时候带回来的器材不是为我可怜的蛋蛋们准备的。  
我蛋蛋上的疼痛已经麻木了，我睁开了我的眼睛，等待着他的返回。几秒钟之后，再次看到了他的脸，他手里拿着的东西让我开始本能的反抗性的哭泣，一个阴茎环。  
我知道他不会毫无保留的触摸我，但是我真的很讨厌阴茎环，它让我完全得不到任何释放，几个月前，nick曾在我身上用过一次，那次被视作是一次惩罚，我被迫戴了一个星期肛塞，在公共场合时，真的羞耻到了极点。  
他再次抚上我的阴茎，“我们一步一步来。”  
他把他的手完全覆盖在我的勃起上，他手掌移动的方式简直是像有魔法一样，我感觉我仿佛置身于天堂，完全着了迷。刚开始时他手掌移动的速度很快，但那混蛋决定折磨我，他的速度突然变缓，直到变缓到一种完完全全是折磨的程度。  
“有些人似乎过于敏感了呢。”他嘴角挂上一丝得意的笑。  
他从地上拿起了一样东西（我之前根本没注意到那东西的存在），当我意识到那是乳头夹时，我只想尖叫。  
当他把夹子夹在我身上之前，他捏了捏我的乳头，这让我想要弓起我的背。那种感觉是我无法描述的，我甚至不知道当痛苦和快乐碰撞，会产生如此的欢愉。  
他用他的两根手指夹起我右边的乳头，同时吸吮左边的，向对待一颗巧克力那样对待它。我呻吟着，他的舌头绕着我的乳首打着转，牙齿轻轻的咬着它。  
我紧闭牙关，甚至开始颤抖，生怕他能感受到我的兴奋。  
我的乳头已经完全硬了，他走向隔壁房间，貌似去取一些东西。  
我的希望已经泯灭，我的胸中里冒出了一些奇怪的感觉，说不上来的奇怪。  
“harry，你和nick尝试过这个吗？”他问道，手里摆弄着一个看起来更紧的乳头夹。  
“没有，主人。”  
“真的吗？”他升高了他的音调。  
“我会对你温柔一点的。”我不明白他要怎么对我温柔。  
他走向我，他的手指在我的项圈上游走，我已经忘了它的存在。  
“吸气。”他靠近我的脸，我们的呼吸混合在了一起，我按照他说的做了。  
就在那时，夹子夹在了我敏感的皮肤上，两边同时，我痛的大叫，努力的抑制住自己想要大声咒骂的冲动。  
我的肌肉在手铐的拉扯下紧张的收缩，我紧握拳头，直到骨节发白。我再也无法控制住我自己。  
“求你了，主人！”我只能站在地板上，大声喊叫。  
我知道我的眼睛里闪烁着泪光。  
“我的上帝！”我感觉Louis在偷笑。  
他说的我都照做了，可是我还是不能集中我的注意力。夹子带来的疼痛根本无法忍受，我祈求着这一切的停止，但同时，更多因疼痛带来的快感而发出的呻吟也从我嘴里溜出。  
“你的呻吟很美啊，harry。”他说着，不慌不忙的撸动着我的阴茎，“听起来很像一个下流的婊子。”如果他想着这番话能让我冷静下来，那么事实正好相反。  
我开始出汗了，我感到我正在经历前所未有的欢乐。我血管里流过的巨大的兴奋已经完全称得上是一种折磨。（the amount of pleasure that was running through my veins was torture）疼痛混合着愉悦，是我永远的弱点，这种奇妙却又强烈的疼痛给我的感受，无法用语言描述。  
几分钟之后，我终于找回了我的呼吸，在这期间，Louis一直用他那双该死的手挑逗我。  
我想已经准备好达到我的顶点了，我想要亲眼看着他把我的精液吞下去，但是阴茎环扼杀了我的想法，把我拉回现实。  
“它很衬你。”我挣扎着，想要摆脱锁链，他偷笑。  
他突然停止了他的挑逗，我想冲他吼叫，让他继续。  
他看了我几秒，又开始撸动我的阴茎。我发出了小声的呻吟。  
“好极了。”他小声说着，把夹子取了下来，用他的指尖挑逗的夹住我有些敏感过度的乳首，我屏住了呼吸。  
“harry，我必须说，你的呻吟就像乐曲一样，我从来没听过充满了饥渴，叫人晕眩却还如此迷人的吟叫。”他说完，在我脚边跪下，开始舔弄我的腹肌。  
他环绕着我肚脐周围的皮肤，轻轻地咬着，他的手覆盖在我的屁股上，沿着臀缝，把它们分开。他沿着我的腹股沟，一路从我的腹肌亲到了阴茎旁，他把它含进了嘴里。我的头向后靠去，我能感受到胸腔里，心脏咚咚的跳。  
抬头向天花板看去，映入眼帘的是被紧紧绑着的我，还有跪在地板上正在给我口的他。  
“我的天，主人！”我的阴茎已经变成了紫色，我几乎是绝望的想要让他把它取下来，“求你了。”  
终于，他用温暖而灵活地舌头舔过了我的阴茎，取下了阴茎环，我不知道我该不该射出来，我必须要得到他的允许，我咬紧了我的嘴唇。  
我想要冷静下来，但我再也坚持不住了。  
“第七条规定是什么？”  
他为什么问我？我花了一会儿才回忆起来，他死死地盯住我。  
“sub永远只能说实话。”  
“你已经快要到你的极限了，对吗？”他的手指划过我的嘴唇，我看向他的眼睛。  
“是，是的，主人。”

第七章  
他解开了绳索，我终于获得了自由，我揉了揉有些挫伤的手腕，由于手铐的缘故手腕感到有些酸痛，但是这没什么大不了的。  
我环视了一下四周，蜡烛还在燃烧，蜡油滴落，火焰闪烁，酒红色的墙壁被映衬的很好看。这个景象让这个房间散发着光，显得更为亲近，气氛也更加的温暖。  
我看向Louis，烛光反射在他性感的，深褐色的头发上，他的脸比墙壁更加的耀眼。他所有的一切都是美丽的。  
他让我把我的衣物收拾好，离开房间。我听从了他的话，一直保持极度兴奋状态耗光了我所有力气。  
经过走廊的时候，我拽了拽脖子上的皮质项圈，试图使它变松一点。项圈时时刻刻提醒我，我是被拥有的，并且一直使我回忆起它紧紧束缚在脖子上那种几近让我接近窒息的那种感觉。  
我知道我属于某个人，但我真的不知道我应该属于谁，是一直热衷于提高我作为一个sub的极限的Louis，还是我亲爱的，并且深爱着的nick？这不是nick的项圈，但我也不属于Louis。  
我拧开了那扇熟悉的通向我房间的门。我的勃起没有得到“适当的处理”，它渴求着释放，我叹了口气，脱下了我的裤子和上衣，爬上了柔软的床。我的眼皮沉重，我需要冷静下来，休息一下。  
我的乳头还是挺立的状态，我很小心，它和床单的每一次摩擦都会产生疼痛。

“harry？起床了！”他用他有些许优雅的嗓音说道，那嗓音在我耳边回荡。  
“emmmm…”我嘟囔着，还处在半昏迷状态，几乎很快又恢复到了睡眠状态。  
“起！床！”这次的声音震天响，我感到我的卷发被拉扯着，我的屁股上被抽打了几下，我很确定它变成了粉红色。我睁开了我疲倦的双眼，看到Louis正在床头站着，他的神情略带烦恼。他站在这儿多久了？  
“早饭好了。”他翻了个白眼，走了。

“你睡觉的时候，我跟nick通了电话。我不会告诉你我们说了什么，但我很确定你们两个当中的一个人在说谎。”他不带一丝感情色彩的，麻木地说道。  
“我…我不是很明白…”我的声音变得越来越小，我不是很理解，也不是很能接受这个新的“谈话主题”：说谎？谁说谎？说什么谎？  
“他所告诉我的，和你在训练室所告诉我的完全相反。”他摇了摇头。  
我立正站好，意识到现在房间里的紧张气氛正在加剧。我已经掌握了根据不同情景从“正常”模式和“顺从”模式的切换。现在的情景貌似应该适用于“正常”模式，好吧，这貌似有些火辣。（well,hot damn.）  
我看向他的脸，想要窥探他到底在想些什么。他正在生气吗？这就是他今天早上心情这么差的原因吗？  
“但事实似乎是，我不是很能理解你们之间的关系…”我被他所说的话彻底搞糊涂了，他说的到底是什么意思？  
“nickie？”我那天晚上准备休息时，打电话给nick。  
“怎么啦？love？”  
“你和Louis最近通电话了吗？”自从晚饭时 Louis在餐桌上提起了这件事，我快要被我的好奇心吞噬了。  
“我们没有通电话呀，”他冷漠的回答，我有些失望的叹了口气，很明显，他在对我说谎。  
“你问这个干什么？honey？”  
“没事啦，我就是单纯地好奇而已啦。”我找不出更好地理由来搪塞他了，我有点生气，也很迷惑。  
“好吧，我爱你，haz.”  
“我也爱你，晚安。”我漫不经心的回答，挂断电话后把手机放到了床头柜上。  
我感到前所未有的愤怒和迷惑，但有一件事我很确定，nick对我不是百分百的诚实，他在对我撒谎，  
我闭上了眼睛，脸皮耷拉着，失望占据了我的脑海，几小时后，我还是睡不着，我终于还是哭了出来。  
我不敢，也不能相信。Nick…他怎么了？发生了什么？

第二天早晨我的脑袋因为缺乏睡眠而感到昏昏沉沉。  
我冲完澡，发现时间才是早上六点四十分。  
我的眼睛因为昨晚的哭泣出现了浓重的黑眼圈，我的鼻子也红肿了起来。  
该死的项圈把我勒的喘不过气，我想把Louis喊过来让他把这个狗屎一样的东西取下来，或者我自己把项圈拽下来，然后扔掉。自从我从伦敦来到这里之后，一切事物都变得恶心了起来。  
我躺在床上，用手粗暴的梳理着我的头发，甚至有些恼怒地拽着它们。我现在只想把这些痛苦转移出去，不管用什么方法，但最好是通过一些物理方法。  
我坐了起来，靠在床头板上，腿上放了一个枕头，眼泪在我的眼睛里打转，我并不是在抽泣，但泪水就是止不住的往下流。  
Louis来了我的房间，估计到了一般要叫我起床的时间了，我看了看钟，八点三十分。  
“你醒了。”他的声音里透露出一丝惊讶，呵，可不是嘛。（well,no shit）  
房间里依旧被黑色笼罩，但当他像每天早晨那样拉开窗帘转过身看向我时，他看到了我红肿的眼睛和依旧止不住的眼泪。  
“想要聊聊吗？”他走过来，坐在我旁边。  
“这是我和nick之间的事。”我冷冷的回答，并没有看向他。  
“好，但是如果你那颗蠢得要命的脑子不能把你那少的可怜的注意力全都专注于训练的话，那就和我有关系了。”他回击道。径直离开了房间，向走廊走去，我抓起一个枕头，向他扔去。  
好吧，我事后把它捡了起来，但这是后话。

“你忘记规定了？”他向我啐了一口，但我一点也不在意。  
我完全不在状态。  
为什么今天必须要训练？我需要一些时间来思考。  
我跪在了地板上，以免他再对我吼。我确保姿势和其他任何事情都是最正确的，他的吼叫简直伤害了我的耳膜。  
“我觉得你今天可能是脑子里出了什么问题，所以最好规矩点！”他冲我吼道，我忍住不向他翻白眼。   
“现在去床上躺着。”  
我站起来，没有丝毫反抗的听从了他的话。  
我不恐惧，我也不兴奋…我没有任何感觉，我像个空盒子。  
他拿起了手铐，向我走来，抓起我的手，粗暴的把我的手按在了床头板上。  
房间里热的要命，我开始出汗。该死的蜡烛。火焰发出的光照在了我的胸膛上，也在他那精致完美的脸上闪烁。这在某种程度上干扰了我，但我还是保持了沉默。  
他毫不留情的扯掉了我身上的最后一点衣物，分开了我的腿。他的手放在我的大腿上。  
他在我的股间跪下，手伸向了桌子上的润滑剂。  
我盯着天花板，通过镜子看向整个房间。设计如此的房间，还有花样繁多的道具，一定是一笔巨大的支出，也许我能问问他在这间屋子里花了多少钱？  
也许不会，我会被送回nick那里，一个我深深地爱着他，他却对我说谎的人。  
“我不能看着你。”

第八章  
“我不能看着你。”他突然说道，我惊讶的看向他，没有意识到我到底做错了什么。  
这句话在某种程度上打击了我，他把他已经涂好润滑剂的手从我的入口里退出，我完全走了神竟没有意识到他居然伸进了两根手指，我连一点勃起的迹象都没有。我没有任何感觉，即便是他那我渴望已久的触摸，也没能把我唤醒。  
我只想撞向墙壁。  
他用纸巾把我清理干净，把我松绑，紧紧皱着他的眉头，很明显，他对我的表现很恼火，好吧，我也对我自己的表现很生气。  
“滚回你的房间。”我拿走了地板上的衣服，回到了我的房间里。  
剩下的只有沉默，我的悲伤和其他所有的情感都转化成了愤怒，该死的nick，这全都是因为他。是他的劝说才让我开始了这段bdsm关系，他把我送到这里，他向我撒谎。我现在就想飞回去，抛开这所谓“服从”的角色，和他把这件事彻底的谈谈。  
几分钟之后，Louis突然进入了我的房间，他的举止很僵硬，但很明显，他还在生气。我很想向他道歉，但不知道从哪儿开始。  
“把你的手机交给我。”他开口说道。刚刚在脑子里盘旋的那些所有关于道歉的想法立即不见踪影。  
“什么？”我向他瞪大了眼睛。他怎么敢这么说！他怎么能把我身边唯一一个能和我相隔半个世界的男友联系的东西拿走？？  
“你听见我说的话了吗？”他看起来真的很沮丧，我也是。  
“你不能…”  
“我不会再次重复我的话。”  
他意识到我并不打算主动把手机给他，就从床头柜上把它拿走了。  
我不打算和他争执，我不想和他因为手机这件事情吵架，那真的蠢爆了。  
“至少我能知道为什么吗？”  
“我和nick通了电话，你现在不会再和他有任何直接联系了。”  
他冷静的说道，就像他是我们之间的战争赢家一样。  
“什么？”  
“你们之间的通话，对你只有坏处，没有好处。”呵，这真是清楚明白的解释！我摇了摇我的头，鬼才信他。但这也是因为习惯，因为他是对的，我对我自己非常了解。  
“我不管你现在是什么感受，我只知道我现在要气炸了。” 他对我吼道，一阵寒意贯穿了我的后背。  
“现在跪下！别再来挑战我的底线！”他咬着牙说，我从床上起身，立即听从了他的命令。  
当膝盖撞上地板的那一刻，疼痛席卷了我的身体，我的脸因为疼痛皱在了一起，但我知道我最好还是保持安静。  
Louis在我面前停下，粗暴的抓起项圈，把我拎起来，但我仍然保持跪姿。我小声的呻吟了一下，施加在嗓子处的压力太大了，我忍不住咳嗽，希望他不会因为这个再对我生气。  
“我不管你脑子里想的是什么，我和nick谈过话了，你脑袋里那些乱七八糟的想法，愤怒、悲伤，所有的那些杂七杂八的东西，都在干扰着训练！要拿出对待战争一样的态度对待训练！这是仅有的，唯一的解决问题的方法！明白了吗！”他依旧拎着我的项圈，把我整个人拎起来，我有点困惑，我不知道我被允不允许看着他的眼睛。  
“把nick对你说的都忘记，你的脑子里所剩的只有训练！现在，脱衣服！”  
“我…”我呜咽了了起来，他把我拎的越来越高，项圈越来越禁，我几乎承受不住了。  
“看着我，说你明白了。”声音很坚决。

他是对的。这是解决问题的唯一方法。也是唯一一种可以让我从那些毫无逻辑的想法里脱身的方法。  
“现在脱衣服。”他用正常的音调说着。不知怎的，我听见了一声叹息。  
我脱掉了我身上的衣服，穿过走廊走向了训练室，我注意到当我走出房间时，他靠在我房间的窗户上，向外张望着。  
我在门前的地板上跪下，我的膝盖渐渐习惯于这样的姿势，但依旧谈不上舒服。  
我等待着他走过来，打开了训练室的门，我们进入了房间，他把门关好。  
“你记得我们刚刚进行到哪儿了吗？”他点燃蜡烛，拉上了窗帘，把室内的气氛恢复到原来的样子。  
我躺到了刚刚的位置，他拿着手铐，坐在我的两腿之间。当他拿起我的手腕并把他们狠狠地按到床头板上时，我的脉搏开始加快，焦虑和无助感又一次席卷了我的身体。  
突然，他的嘴唇碰上我的，我闭上了我的眼睛，他在我的嘴唇上小心翼翼的移动着，仿佛在对待一件易碎的瓷器，我沉沦在他柔软的嘴唇里。  
那时我的心脏似乎要从我的胸腔跳出来，我不知道这个吻为什么会发生，但我的脑袋已经完全停止运转，我能做的只有轻柔的回吻他。  
他结束了这个吻，我深深地吸了一口气。这个吻让我感到晕眩，当然也是计划之外的。至于他接下来要做的事，好奇与紧张占据了我的脑海。  
他抓住了我的阴茎，我呻吟。  
接着他温柔的把指尖向我的入口探去。   
“闭上你的眼睛，放松，专注于我的触摸。”我闭上了眼睛。  
我把nick抛到脑后，我所想的只有呼吸，心跳，Louis。  
我听见打开润滑剂的声音，我的入口感到一丝凉意，这让我小小的呻吟了一下。  
“嘘…”我舔了一下并咬紧了我的嘴唇，保持沉默。  
他慢慢靠近我的入口，用一根手指进入了我。  
我已经很长时间没有过像今天早晨这么棒的性事了，我已经完全失去了自我，或者说比那还要好。  
他的手指进进出出，正在为我扩张，我努力保持静止不动。  
我的阴茎变硬了，Louis灵活的似乎有魔力的手指躺我感觉太好。  
他伸进了第二根手指，逐渐加快了速度，用两根手指扩张着我（scissoring me），我呻吟着。  
当第三根手指进入我，我失去了呼吸。  
突然我感到他的手指旁增添了一个柔软且湿润的并且已经进入了我体内的物体，我睁开了我紧紧闭上的双眼，看到他的头正埋在我的双腿之间，他正在舔我。（rimming me）  
“噢！Louis…”我深深地吸了一口气，突然意识到这是我第一次不由自主的叫出他的名字。  
他并没有因为我的那句呻吟而转移注意力，依旧专心致志的给我扩张，他伸手去拿早先放在一旁的东西，把我的腿分的更开，我突然意识到接下来迎接我的是什么了。他把某样东西抵在我的洞口，接着塞了进去。一个巨大的假阴茎填满了我，我叫出了声。  
“你真棒。”  
我向后仰去，手铐深深地陷入我的手腕，他把假阴茎前后抽插了几次，试图让我适应它的存在。被占有的感觉真的美好到难以置信。如果它一直在我体内，我相信我很快就会射出来。  
“哦，天哪！”我大声呻吟着，我的背高高拱起，离开床垫。  
“今天你让我非常生气，我是不会让你射出来的。”说着，他解开了我的手铐。  
我失望的嘟哝着，他从床上起身离开。  
我坐了起来，不小心碰到了我的前列腺。我只能深呼吸来试图让自己冷静下来，Louis注意到了这个小插曲，他在偷笑！我发现他的心情真的是像小孩子一样，阴晴不定。  
“你可以穿上衣服了。”他说着，把手铐放回原处。  
当你的身体里有一个巨大的假阴茎在不断地摩擦着最敏感的地方时，站立，行走都会成为一个巨大的挑战。

第九章  
我们在他的车上沉默的坐着，去往餐厅。  
我突然很惊奇…我突然拥有十足的把握，如果我没有骗nick，事情也不会发展到这个地步。（and it wouldn’t have happened if I had not lied to nick）忽然间，我彻底信任Louis，我会一直服从他。我等不及他的下一个指令了。我必须向他证明我是一个好孩子。我脖子上的项圈也很好的佐证了这一点。  
进入这么高档的餐厅我却戴着项圈，这让我感到有点羞耻。但我很确定的是，这个想法不会在我脑海中停留太久。  
“下车。”他自己已经下了车并为我开好门。他向我伸出了手，我把我的在了他的手上面，下了车。  
我刚站起来，就静默的呻吟了一下，那根假阴茎依然在我身体里，我的每一次挪动都是一种折磨。  
Louis让我先入座，他真的很绅士！他向我靠了过来，对我耳语，他的呼吸喷在我的脖子上，我禁不住颤抖。  
“解开你的裤子，把它褪到你的大腿下面。”他坐在我旁边，用一种撩人的语调对我说道。  
我们坐在角落，没有人会注意到我们在干什么，我解开了我的裤子，抬起我的屁股，方便做到他说的：“把裤子褪到大腿下面。”  
他把他的手放到我的大腿上，我的阴茎已经在勃起了。  
侍者向我们走来，递上了菜单。  
“你要点些什么呢？”Louis问我。  
“我…”我嘟哝着。  
他的手开始在我的大腿上前后移动，我完全无法集中注意力来回答他的问题！  
“你说什么？”他看向我，我只能干干的咽了口唾沫。  
“那我给你点一些东西好了。”他看向菜单。  
侍者送来了我们的酒，Louis把我们的订单给了他。  
Louis给我和他自己倒好酒…他需要两只手才能做这件事。  
但我的裤子还是保持褪到一半的状态，这并没有让我感觉好一点点。  
他递给我一杯酒，我用颤抖的手接过。  
“干杯！”他看向我，我点了点头，举起杯子。  
酒的口感十分松脆而奢华，我们在一家条件非常好的餐厅，我从来没有来过这么高档的地方。  
我把酒杯放回桌子上，放的比想象中快了一点，Louis看起来并不在意这一点。  
“用你的胳膊肘把身子撑起来。”他要求道，我很期待着他的每一个要求。  
他把我的酒推开，我听从了他的指令。从第一天开始，我就想要完成他告诉我，他要求我的每件事，所有事。  
我试图表现的正常一点，好让餐厅里其他的的几个人察觉不到我的异常。  
我让我的屁股离开座位，在桌子上撑起我的小臂。  
Louis看起来就像无事发生一样镇静。  
他把他的手伸向我的屁股，把假阴茎向我身体的更深处推去，让它正好卡在我的前列腺上，我大口的呼吸着。我不能让别人察觉到任何异常。我知道我坚持不了很久了。  
他把他的手放在我的身下，轻轻的揉捏着我的蛋蛋。我的嘴无力的张开着，只为能静默的呻吟，我想要让他知道我是多么喜欢他这样对待我，但我不能，让人沮丧。  
他撤回了他的手，溜进了我的内裤里，抓着假阴茎的末端，利用着我屁股和座椅之间那一点点空隙来抽插着它。  
他用一种很快的速度抽插着仍在我体内的假阴茎，进进出出，我绝望的低下了头，叹了口气，他示意我保持安静，但我已经控制不了我自己了。极乐的欢愉贯穿了我的身体，几乎要过载了。  
我绝望的哭喊，希望他能停止。  
就在我想要大声呻吟的边缘徘徊并苦苦哀求他停下来时，他最后抽插了几次，终于停下来了。  
“坐下。”我甚至没等他说完，就坐了下去。  
我紧张到爆，坐立不安，抓起了酒杯把剩下的酒一口喝完。  
我们都看见了侍者正端着我们的食物向我们走来，Louis把他的手放到了我的裤裆上，隔着内裤粗暴的揉捏着我的阴茎。  
“噢！”我实在忍不住了，叫出了声。Louis很惊讶的看着我，他可能没有意料到我会真的会叫出声。  
“先生，这是你们的食物。”侍者把盘子放到我们的桌子上。  
Louis给了他一个和蔼的笑容，又重新把我们的酒杯倒满。  
我不喜欢Louis看着他的眼神，他已经有我了…  
我不知道这个嫉妒的想法为什么会出现在我的脑海中，但它的确真实的出现了。  
“鱼？”当那个侍者终于离开，我开口问道。  
“是，你有意见吗？”他扬起了他的眉毛，自顾自的开始吃起来。  
“没有，主人。”我也打算开始吃饭。项圈让吞咽这个简单的动作变得异常艰难。但从我带上它到现在，似乎都没有给我的吞咽带来多大影响，可能是公共场合让这一反应加重了吧。  
“Louis？”我叫了他，他放下刀叉看向我。  
“怎么了？”他好奇地看向我。  
“你是怎么形成这种生活方式的？或者说，这种生活方式是怎样融入你的生活的？”一阵沉默的尴尬。  
他可能没有意料到我会问他这种问题。如果我想的没错的话，他觉得我会是那种百分百臣服，不会提出任何异议的人。  
“我们下次再讨论这个问题，现在，吃你的饭。”过了一阵子，他回答道。  
“好的，主人。”我继续吃饭。  
吃饭的时候，他时不时把手伸进我的内裤里，把我的勃起拿出来。他把它拿在他的手里，用很慢的速度撸动着它。  
我的注意力完全不能集中在食物上，这感觉太好了，我坚持了一会儿，无法承受的快感便冲昏了我的头脑。  
“求你了。”我对着桌子吼道，低下了我的头。  
“为我叫出声来，我的小猫咪。”他向我靠过来，对我耳语。他轻轻的咬住了我的耳廓，我闭上了眼。我已经能感觉到马上就要席卷我的高潮，现在他居然要我呻吟出声！  
“来吧！”他小声的说道，用拇指擦过我的已经在流出前液的阴茎顶部。我叹了口气，我真的想哭。  
突然他用他另一只胳膊抱住了我的腰，让我转了个身面向他，我的头搭在了他的肩膀上，嘴唇贴在他的耳朵上。  
“叫啊，为我叫出来，宝贝。”他很快的说道，快速的摩擦着我的阴茎。  
我对着他的耳朵呻吟，自控力是什么？我不知道。  
我用一只胳膊抱住了他，在椅子上慢慢的挪动，想要获得更多的摩擦力。我小声却肆意呻吟着，很确定没有人能听见我。  
“求你。”像是过了一个世纪那么久，我停止了呻吟。对着他的肩膀嘀咕着。  
我太想射出来了，但还有一个问题。  
他又撸动了一次我的阴茎，之后便把它放回了我的内裤里…我几近失去呼吸。  
“穿好衣服。”他小酌了一口他的酒。  
我听从了他的话，穿好了我的裤子，扣好扣子。穿好裤子的那一刹那我感到一丝宽慰，但欲求不满的痛苦也涌上了我的心头。  
Louis留下一些小费，我们离开了餐馆。


	3. Chapter 3

第十章  
“我能坐在后座吗，主人？”我们走向车子，我问他道。  
“你累了吗？”  
“是的，我有些累了。主人。”  
“好吧，那你坐在后座。”他居然同意了，这是我意料之外的，但真的很高兴他能同意，我真的很累。我的上下眼皮直打架，直觉告诉我用不了几秒就能睡着。  
我打开车门，爬进后排座椅，绑好安全带，找了个舒服的姿势，窝在了座椅里。  
我的头靠在车窗上，伴随着引擎的声音，闭上了眼睛，我睡着了。 

“harry？”我慢慢地睁开眼睛。  
Louis站在车门前，等我下车。  
我揉了揉疲惫的双眼，接过他向我伸出的手，下了车。  
Louis关上车门时，我紧张的用手捋了捋头发，我希望我看起来没有想象中的那么糟糕。那根东西仍然深深地埋进我体内，这让我在紧张的边缘游走的同时，也混合了一丝快感在其中。  
我们到了地下车库，感到有点冷。但当我们进入电梯时，就像来到这里的第一天，我身体里又洋溢起一丝燥热。脑子里不停出现的乱七八糟的想法，似乎让情况变得更糟了一些。  
我的脑袋回忆起某天晚上，nick在电梯里把我操的死去活来。（？我找不到合适的措辞了  
幸运的是那次是深夜，没有人听到我的呻吟，大概没有人听到吧…  
“我发誓半分钟之前还不是这样。”Louis靠了过来，贴近我，抵着我的身体。  
我被他搞糊涂了，他在说什么？  
当他的手按住我的勃起，我终于明白了他刚刚那番话是什么意思，他的手感觉太美好了，我 你 快要哭出声了，我尽力的避开他的目光，不想让他发现我脸上因为满足而泛起的红晕。  
但是我们之间的距离实在太近了，我无法不看向他。  
他把我按到墙上，他呼吸产生的气流与我的喉咙处的皮肤碰撞。  
“你在想什么呢？”他炙热的呼吸打在我的脸颊上，手抚上我的勃起。  
我知道我必须也只能告诉他事实。这是唯一的选择，因为那该死的第七条规定。  
“我在想nick和我之前在电梯里做过的一些事。”我希望这句话足够充当他问题的答案，但是很明显，不够。  
“然后呢？发生什么了？”  
“他…他操了我。”我结巴了。  
“那，你喜欢那样吗？”他向我抛出了这个问题，手开始揉捏我的勃起。  
“是的，我喜欢。主人。”  
“你愿意再做一次吗？”他的声音突然变得低沉，不禁让我颤抖。  
“我…我愿意，主人。”我还能说什么？我真的很想再现当时的场景，就在此刻，就在此地，和他在一起，被他操，对就这样，这就是我脑子里全部的东西，  
“真的吗？”他语气里充满了好奇。  
“求你。”我沉默的喘着粗气，把屁股移向他的手，渴望着更多的接触，来自于他的接触。  
他只是笑了笑，松开了我的勃起，留我独自靠在墙壁上，我的呼吸急促的不像话。  
电梯叮的一声，门自动打开，我突然意识到刚刚发生的一切。  
我们走向家门，我对我刚刚对他发出的请求而感到羞耻。   
门被关上的那一刹，我立刻被钉在了冷冰冰的墙上。Louis抓着我的项圈，紧紧的抓着我的脖子，我感到窒息，直勾勾的盯着他的眼睛，  
“你祈求别人时的声音听起来真的很美。”  
这并不是我预想中的对话开头，但是我太饥渴了，失去了自控力。  
“我很愿意，也很想操你，但是我不能，真是遗憾，我们是被合同所限制的，”他扫视我的脸，我闷哼一声表示我明白了。  
合同里的这条“禁止事项”，真的存在吗？  
如果Louis不能操我，那么就意味着，这里没有人会操我，前所未有的烦躁。  
有可能是因为他那无法形容的帅气，我从来没有过这种体验，一切的一切，是陌生而又充满着刺激的新颖的。我不知道该怎么办，我现在既开心又难过。  
他松开了我，我靠着冰冷的墙，动弹不得，疲乏感再次袭上心头，我只想回房休息。  
但是接下来他的话立即让我的所有的疲倦浇灭。  
“去你的房间等着，在床上趴好，脱掉衣服。”他一字一句的说着  
进入房间，我立马按照他说的去做，之后耐心的等待，我真的不喜欢以这种“挑衅”的姿势等待他，但我必须服从。那根该死的假阴茎还在我的身体里，我的阴茎开始发痛。  
几分钟的等待对我来说就像过去了几个小时一样，他终于过来了。  
“你等不及了，对吗？slut？”（slut这个词找不到合适的措辞了…）  
我不知道他是否知道这个昵称对我的威力有多大，nick告诉他了吗？Louis没收我手机之后，我再没联系过他。  
我呻吟，我很喜欢有人对我这样说话，  
我感到Louis的手指在把假阴茎从我的屁股里慢慢的抽出来，突然地空虚让我几乎快要崩溃了，自从我知道未来很长一段时间内不会有人操我这个事实后，我就再也不想感觉到任何的空虚。  
“你就是我的小贱货，小婊子，（依旧是slut这个词）知道吗？”他咬着牙说道，开始抽插我屁股里的假阴茎，就像他在餐馆里做的那样。我弓起了我的背，让他直接刺激到我最敏感的哪一点。  
“god！是的，我是你的小贱货！（slut）主人！”  
“你真的美的过分，但今天到此为止。”我很沮丧，我以为晚上会发生更多。  
他把假阴茎抽了出来，没说一句话，走了。  
睡觉前我甚至没有力气去洗个澡，我只想躺下来，然后睡觉，但是我真的需要洗个澡。

第十一章  
早晨，Louis居然让我睡到了自然醒，我醒来时已经快要到午饭时间了。  
我洗漱完毕穿好衣服，走向厨房倒了杯咖啡。  
Louis坐在桌子旁看报纸。他好像没有看到我，我犹豫了一下下，在他的椅子旁边跪好。  
“早上好。”过了好一会儿，他说道。我也向他问候早上好。  
“站起来。”他拍了拍他的腿。我有些迟疑不决，完全不知道该做什么，干干的站在那里，想着他所说的是不是我脑子里所想的。  
我能察觉到他正在等待着我的行动，并且打算对我说些什么，我清空了我的脑子，把那些杂乱的想法是甩到脑后，乖乖的顺从的坐到他的大腿上。  
他满意的哼了哼。  
“你能感觉到吗？”稍稍的移动了一下他的大腿，开始上下移动。  
我迅速点了点头，低头看向地板。  
“那，你应该怎么办呢？”  
我明白了，我站了起来，在他旁边跪好，他解开了他的裤子。  
我抓住了他的阴茎，吞进了嘴里，用舌头仔细的品尝着他的味道。  
我开始上下移动我的头，尽可能的吞进更多。  
我的舌头在他的顶端打着圈，努力的想让他更快地达到高潮，我鼓动着我的脸颊，制造出更多的摩擦力。  
“很好，harry。”他的手开始把玩我的卷发。  
“我会告诉你我今天会对你做些什么，好吗？你想听吗？”  
我的嘴里含着他，只能哼了哼，我的脉搏加快了，我想听！  
“首先，我会剥去你身上所有的衣服，你会被我绑在一个椅子上，我会把你绑的紧紧的，你休想移动一寸。你的漂亮的，精致的，小巧的嘴巴里会被我塞进一个口塞，真遗憾不能听到你那美妙的呻吟声，但你喜欢这样，对吧？还有你那漂亮的阴茎也会被带上阴茎环，我会折磨你，挑逗你，撩拨你，你一定会感觉到疼，但你的确喜欢这样，不是吗？”我颤抖了，仅仅因为这番话。  
我想立即让这些立即变成现实。  
我把他已经开始流出前液的阴茎从嘴里退出，大口的喘着气。  
他还在玩弄着我的头发。  
“继续，别停。帮我，帮我解决这个难题。”他抓紧了我的头发。  
他不在乎我是否需要呼吸。  
我再一次深深地吞进了他，眼泪在我的眼眶里打转。  
“你想要听接下来会发生什么吗？”他故意用一种挑逗的语气说道。  
又一次，我哼了一声表示赞同。我的阴茎在内裤里抽动着。  
“接下来，你的可能会有些肿胀的阴茎会从阴茎环里得到摆脱，所以你终于可以射出来，我也会把口塞从你嘴里拿出来，你终于可以尽情的用你美妙的嗓音为我呻吟了，天，你的呻吟真的很美，我都有一点等不及了。我会让你射一次，射两次，射三次，直到你射不出东西，我也不会停，就算你求我，求我停下来。”他说完了，我把他从嘴里撤出。  
他在我嘴里的阴茎和他说的话都让我有种十足的窒息感。  
我真的很喜欢有人对我说这些色气的事情，这些句子让我被彻底唤醒了。  
如果我是和nick在一起的话，我会求他帮忙解决“我现在就想要”的这个问题，他也许会帮我解决。  
但现在我和我的教练在一起，我还是不要冒险尝试了。  
“你喜欢吗？喜欢这样被对待吗？”他充满诱惑的对我说，  
“是的，我喜欢，主人。”我小声的说着，呼吸急促，  
“看着我。”他粗鲁的抬起我的脸。我看向他的眼睛，他的瞳孔里绝对藏着些亮闪闪的星星。我看着他的眼睛，每次我们的目光相遇，总会使我感到平静。此刻我所有的欲望只有想要用尽全身力气去取悦他的那一种。  
“保持这样，就这样，看着我的眼睛。”他说着，开始撸动他自己的阴茎。  
我专注地盯着他的眼睛，直勾勾的盯着，意思没有躲避它的目光，我突然察觉到，也许我的目光能帮助他更快的到达高潮。  
我听到他正在加速的呼吸声，他静默的呻吟着，射了出来。  
我自动的张开了嘴，我习惯于这么做，这次也不例外。  
他的精液的一小部分射进了我的嘴里，剩下的绝大部分射在了我的红扑扑的脸上。我舔了舔嘴唇上的精液，把它们吞了下去。  
高潮后的他，看起来真棒。  
“噢！”他慢慢的靠近我的脸，另一只手握着他阴茎的根部。  
他用他的手指把我脸上的他的精液都聚集在一起，把它们像唇膏一样涂在我的下嘴唇上，我微笑，把它们舔舐干净。  
他穿好他的衣服，我仍旧跪在地上，我还没有得到我的下一个指令。  
他摸了摸我的脸颊，不知道是什么驱使了他并成为了他的动机，他把我们的嘴唇连接在一起，用一种极其富有激情的方式，亲吻着我。  
我很喜欢这个吻，但我的胸中扬起一种奇怪的感觉…不，那不可能…  
我回吻了他，有些好奇他为什么要再次吻我，  
接着他放开了我。让我去准备自己的早饭。  
我等不及做他说的那些事了，那些椅子，绳索，那些液体，他，我。  
我很确定我想着那些事情，我一直是硬的。

已经是下午三点了，我看着Louis的宽屏电视上的无聊电视剧。  
至少这是一个能让我分神的事情。  
也至少比我前几天一直在做的，望着窗户发呆，数街道上的车要强一点。  
我时不时去厨房给自己倒杯茶。  
我想要知道Louis今天一整天在干嘛，也许是在想一些会用在我身上的情景剧本吧？

五点了，我坐在我的房间里，望向窗外，看电视已经开始变得无聊了。  
我就只是想着，他说的那些，如果真实发生在我身上，会是怎么样的体验，怎么样的感受…

第十二章  
我沉浸在我的想法里，他进房间时，我被吓了一跳。（当然，他又没敲门！）  
“跪下！”他立即要求道，我以我此生最快的速度跪在了地板上。  
“真是好男孩。”他站在我旁边，我的身体在颤抖。  
他的手像对待他的小宠物一样顺过我的头发，我感觉有些心慌。  
“来吧。”  
我站起来，跟着他走出了我的房间。  
我今天一整天都在期待着这个时刻的降临，但我内心还是有一部分是被焦虑占领着的，那些即将发生的事情，期待，兴奋，畏惧，我的所有的那些情绪，交织在一起。  
游戏室又进入了状态，正在燃烧的蜡烛散发的香味很好闻，我之前从未注意到这些，我感到有些晕眩。  
房间的中间，是一把木质的椅子。  
他向我走来，抓住了我的衣服并一把拽了一下来，扔到了一边。我的运动裤和内裤也被粗暴的拉到了我的膝盖处，滑到了我的脚边。我踏出了裤子，把它们踢到一边。  
他就像我是他的木偶一样，推搡着我。  
他对我粗暴的推搡以我被推到椅子上坐着告终。  
他走向一个柜子，取出了一根长绳子。  
我感到有些寒意，但是我很确定一会儿之后就会被燥热所掩盖。  
他拿着绳索向我慢慢走来，看起来他很享受这个过程。好吧，这是事实。  
我的手被绳索紧紧地绑住，想要移动是不可能的。就像他早先承诺的那样。  
脑中自动循环关于上午他对我的那些承诺，呻吟不受控制的从我的嗓子里溜出，他似乎听见了。  
“你会为我，只为我，尽情的呻吟的，我就要等不及了。”他说着，分开了我的腿，把脚腕和膝盖分别绑好。  
紧张和无助感席卷了我。  
最后，我的胸口也被紧紧束缚在椅子上，我想要移动，但我不能，就像他说的，他对我承诺的那样。  
我的呼吸开始躁动，心跳的厉害。我的阴茎流出前液，滴在了我的小腹上。  
我知道即将到来的一切，我变得更硬了，向往和激动搅合成一种极其兴奋的情绪占据了我的胸口。  
“冷静。”他的指尖在我的大腿内侧随意的游走着，我轻声的呻吟着，所有的感官，情绪，都得到了放大，再也掩盖不住了。  
“冷静，这些都是你想要的，对吗？这些不是正合你心意的吗？”他轻轻的拍动着我的脸颊，我点头。  
我的内心分成两部分，一部分是极度的渴望，另一部分则是对立面。显而易见的是，欲望更强烈，成为了赢家。  
他拿起了一个有着普通的红球的口塞，我曾经用过一次，并算不上一次完美的经历。  
我强迫我自己专注于当下所发生的一切，而不是过去的那些对于现在来说没有任何意义的事，现在我的脑中只有训练和Louis，他是我能完全信任的人，我冷静了下来，张开了嘴。  
他把口塞放进了我的嘴巴，在我的后脑勺处束紧。戴上它的那一刻，唾液立即在我嘴里开始聚集。  
之后就像他说的那样，他用那种非常娴熟的，让我着迷的手法撸动了几下我的阴茎，我被戴上了阴茎环。  
我想要呻吟，我想要告诉他我真的很喜欢被这样对待，但是我不能…扫兴。  
他给我戴上的是一个非常紧的阴茎环，他又撸动了一下我的阴茎，我的呻吟在口塞的阻挡下，变成了一阵意义不明的呜咽。  
他在我身前蹲下，开始慢慢的撸动我的阴茎。  
刚开始的时候，真的很他妈的痛。  
我的小腹开始感到一阵熟悉的刺痛，但我十分清楚，我不会，也不可能，更不被允许射出来任何东西，况且我还带着阴茎环。  
我因为痛而呻吟着，但是因为该死的口塞，所有的从我声带里发出的声音都变成了毫无意义的哼叫。令人讨厌。  
我在绳索中挣扎，想要让他停下来，但是徒劳，只剩更多的疼痛，绳子更深的陷进了，或者说割进了我的皮肤。  
他仍然继续着，我的眼泪止不住的流。  
我希望他能听懂口塞后的那些呜咽，我想要，我祈求他停下来。  
不知道过了多久，我只感觉到我马上就要爆炸了，太多的欢愉和痛苦，搅合在一起，同时席卷了我。  
又一次，我想要挣扎出这些绳索的束缚，但依旧，没能挪动一毫。  
突然，他停下来了，沉默笼罩了空气，只剩下我的喘息。Louis很享受我的无助感。  
他向上拉了拉还在我阴茎上的阴茎环，我把我的视线对上他的，看见他的脸上挂着一个天使般的笑。他也很享受我的忍耐。  
我呻吟了几声，我就要虚脱了，没有任何力气了，但似乎还剩一些。  
他取下阴茎环，我射了，第一次。  
“我的天哪…”Louis惊叹道，取走了口塞。  
唾液顺着我的脸颊流下，我的整个身体都在颤抖，我被自己的速度震惊了，我居然这么快就射了出来！  
“你真是他妈的美绝了，宝贝。”因为他的夸奖，我绽放出了大大的笑容。  
我放缓了呼吸速度，试图使自己冷静下来。  
当我终于平复了我的呼吸，他又一次拿起了我的阴茎，开始撸动了起来，把我的前液当成润滑剂，我因为快感而呻吟着，又硬了起来。  
“别压抑自己。”  
“想一想也知道不可能的。”我呻吟着。  
“我知道了，那就证明给我看。”我的前额布满汗珠，因为快感而呻吟着。  
他的撸动还在继续。  
那种感觉再次席上了我的小腹，伴随着大声的呻吟，我又射了一次。第二次。  
我已经射了两次。  
射精的快感很快就转变为刺人的痛，他的撸动仍然继续着。  
“啊！”我嚎叫着，他仍然没有打算停下来，尽管我才高潮过。  
过度敏感使我呜咽，我再次挣扎，只想挣脱这该死的把我紧紧束缚着的绳子。  
“你在我的掌控之下，宝贝。”  
疼痛转变为快感的速度让人惊叹，但是疼痛转化的速度之快以至于会导致快感堆积到无法承受的地步。  
第三次高潮比前两次来的更加猛烈，也更加深刻。我的所有肌肉都是紧绷着的，我的头开始眩晕。  
我因为疼痛而嚎叫，我的视野甚至出现了金星。  
我现在只想挣脱绳子，推开他的手。  
“求你了！停下来吧！”

第十三章  
“求你，停下来…”  
我的声音已经因为不间断的呻吟而沙哑，我想要是再继续这样下去，恐怕马上就要失声了。但我还是持续的嘶吼着。  
他的手仍然继续着，他乐在其中，我只能忍受，我想要结束这一切，但我知道他不会善罢甘休的。  
“求求你…”我因痛苦嚎叫着。我以为我不会因为纯粹的痛苦而高潮。但事实证明，我错了。  
他撸动的速度变得更快了，我像动物那样嚎叫，十秒后，我又射了，稀薄的精液看起来有些可怜，我太累了。  
我大口的喘着粗气。我的阴茎不由自主的抽动着，它已经变成了紫色，过度敏感让它变成了这幅德行。我的视野开始冒出了星星，我的眼睛大张着，但却看不到任何有意义的东西。我虚脱了。  
“求求你…求你…求…你…”这些词汇从我的嗓子里自发的溢出，我的肉体和精神仿佛处在不同的世界，不同的维度。  
我听到了一些动静，绳子解绑了。刀子割断绳子的声音与我而言就像雷声一样。  
我闭上了眼睛，烛光依旧在我的视野里闪烁。  
“求你…求你了..别…”  
“嘘…好了好了，结束了，结束了。”他安抚着我，解开了我的项圈，平复着我的呼吸。  
我蜷缩在他的怀抱里，陷入了一阵短暂的黑暗。  
我最终被放在了一个软软的平台上，我的意识得到了一些恢复，我的脑袋又开始重新工作了。  
“harry，你得喝点水。”他有些大声的说，拍了拍我的脸颊，想让我做出一些反应。  
我花了一会儿工夫才睁开眼睛，意识到他在对我说话。  
我张开嘴巴，他喂我喝水。  
我吞下了几口水，冰凉的液体浸润了我的喉咙，也让我冷静了些许。我有些被水呛到了，Louis小心的把我扶起来，轻拍着我的背，安抚着我。  
“再喝点吧。”水杯再次被举到我的嘴边。  
“我想睡觉…”  
“harry，你必须要喝点水。”他提高了他讲话的音调。  
我觉得我最好还是听他的，于是张开了我的嘴巴。  
水从我的嘴里溢出，顺着我的脸颊流到了我的脖子上，我不在乎。  
最终，窗帘被拉了下来，静谧的黑暗笼罩了我，我睡着了。

Louis视角：  
Harry闭上了他的眼睛，呼吸渐渐平缓下来。他的眼睫毛在颤动，好像他正在做一个可怕的噩梦。但我很确定他没有做噩梦。  
我认为他是我训练过的最美的男孩。  
而且他还十分的专业，富有技巧。  
如果grimshaw不是那么着急的话，我确信他会自己来训练他。  
不过如果grimshaw有那个耐心的话，我就不会在这里遇到harry，这将成为我此生的遗憾。  
我用湿毛巾小心的擦拭了他的肚子和大腿，之后用柔软的毯子将他包裹。  
我看了他一会儿，好奇他明早会是怎么样的感受。  
我知道他整晚都会熟睡，可能要明天中午才会醒来吧。希望他能有个甜甜的睡梦。  
他不管是身体上，还是心理上，一定都累极了。就像我训练过的每一个经历这个项目的男孩一样。  
对于我训练过的所有的男孩，我对他们的感觉都是一样的，训练内容也是一样的，说实话，我有些麻木，有些类似于流水线工人，不停地组装机器，只是面对的是不同的脸。  
但是对于这个卷发的，天使一般的男孩…我似乎感受到了之前所没有的事情，我很享受这种新奇的感受。  
对他的训练对我来说是一种乐事，我非常享受并且乐在其中，而不是像对待单调的机械的工作那样。但对于所有的这些，我很恐惧他们会演变，会成长成另外的别的什么东西，并且我似乎没有阻止它们的力量。  
我强迫自己把视线从他身上移开，返回了游戏室，吹灭蜡烛，把所有的一切清理干净，归到原位。我捡起他的衣服，塞进了洗衣机里。  
我决定今晚在沙发上睡，在harry旁边我无法入睡，同样的，在训练室那张床上也不能。  
Harry的呻吟还在我的脑海里回放着，一遍又一遍，像乐曲，像美妙乐曲…伴随着所有的这些关于harry的画面，我睡着了。

Harry视角：  
我醒了，我睁开眼睛，看了看四周，我在哪儿？  
Louis的味道将我包围，我被这味道所淹没，所以这一定是在他的卧室。  
我不知道现在几点，但是从窗户照进来的光告诉我，大概是中午。  
我缓慢地坐了起来，整个身体都是痛的。  
我觉得我的手腕感到有些奇怪，有点肿胀的感觉，低头一看，它们的情况的确不是那么“乐观”。  
我痛的吸了一口气，因为昨天的挣扎，我的手腕上留下额几道很深的红色印记。  
直觉告诉我我的脚腕应该也是一样的情况。  
我转了个身把脚放在地上，和我预料的一模一样。  
我的脚腕被一道更深的红色绳印所“装饰”着。  
我叹了口气，舔了一下我的嘴唇，我发自内心的觉得能由Louis为我印下这些印记，我很开心，它们很美，我感觉很好。  
我应该去找他了，我睡了很长时间。  
我穿上了Louis为我准备的衣服，走出了他的房间。  
虽然我很想窝在温暖的被子里，被房间里的它的味道所围绕，但是我还是觉得能够在他身边更加令人陶醉。  
Louis坐在餐厅里的椅子上，就像往常那样。  
我想要在他身边跪下，就像我之前一直做的那样，但是他在我行动之前阻拦了我。  
“今天不用。”  
我站在原地，低下头看着地板，等待着他的下一个指令。  
“今天我们不训练，把你的手腕给我。”  
我抬头看着他，向他走近，把手腕递给他。  
他轻轻的接过我的手腕，用手指扫过我泛红的皮肤，就像我刚刚对自己做的那样。他很温柔，也很绅士，我似乎察觉到了他神情中掺杂了一丝后悔，我不是很愿意去承认它们的存在。  
“你去洗个澡吧？”  
“好的。”  
“去吧，我去定一些吃的东西。”我起身去洗澡。  
在浴室我发现项圈被取下来了，突然有种奇怪的感觉袭上心头，我已经习惯于它的存在了。  
我洗完了澡就和Louis一起吃了饭。  
我喜欢他的举止，我们之间没有之前的那种尴尬的沉默了，他坐在我的对面，这就足够了。  
吃过饭过后，我们坐在客厅，Louis抓着我的手，为我红肿的皮肤涂上药膏。  
“它马上就会好的。”他轻声细语的说道。  
“你在这里挂了很多画啊。”我环视四周的墙壁，Louis轻柔而小心在我的手上把药膏抹匀。  
“我非常喜欢艺术。”他简单而有些心不在焉的回答着。  
“我能看出来。”我微笑。  
“现在膝盖。”我向稍远处坐去，把腿放到沙发上。他把我打的运动裤卷起来，又把袜子往下卷了一点，开始往我的脚腕上涂药膏。  
“我知道你一直都在除你的腿毛。”他用手轻轻的摸着我脚踝上的红色印记。  
“是的。”我轻声回答。  
“你的皮肤真的很美，鞭打它们在并且留下红色对的印记一定是很羞耻的吧…nick肯定已经那样做过了，对吗？”  
他看起来很失望，可能有些伤心，我不是很确定，他的目光还聚集在我的脚踝上，他甚至没能抬起他的头。  
我不知道他看似低落的情绪是阿谀奉承还是在我面前嘲笑我真正的主人，那个拥有我的dom。


	4. Chapter 4

第14章  
“如果我表现得不好或者说，不值得他的“惩罚”的话，他是不会打我的屁股的。”我小声的说。  
“之后他就把你送到了这里。”他有些生气的回答，我有些后悔回答他了。  
他快速的为我的另一个脚腕涂好药膏，我的双腿重获自由，在气氛变得怪异起来之前，我想要逃走。  
“我知道你的感受，我也非常能理解。”我愣住了，他说的根本是无稽之谈。他在瞎扯。  
“不，你肯定不知道，你怎么可能会知道？”我有些生气，起身准备离开，但他随即抓住了我的手。  
我们的手被他连接在一起，我像是被火烫伤似的立刻抽开了。  
“我真的真的很能体验的你的感受。”他加重语气，试图使我信服，但是我选择不去相信他。  
“你怎么可能知道？你不可能知道的！”我质问他，但却没有勇气看向他的眼睛。  
他站了起来，想要抓住我的髋部使我面向他，我推开了，我感到有一丝羞愧，但是我还是这么做了。  
“我们的经历相似，harry。”他有些结巴的说道，我摇了摇我的头，我不相信他说的这些，他说的怎么可能是真的？他一定只是想要戏弄我，一定是这样的。我在心里告诫自己。  
“我们坐下来，我告诉你。”  
我犹豫着坐下了，他坐到另一边，我们之间有一个很大的间隙。对话并没有立即开始，在相当长的一段时间内，只有沉默，他似乎在沉思些什么，而我已经做好了转身离开的准备。他开口说话了。  
“我的男朋友没有事先问过我，或者说他没有征集过我的意见，我们只是普通的上床，但有一次他突然开始用绳子绑我，那之后，一切就那样堂而皇之的开始了，那些没有任何理由和来头的粗暴的对待…”他在他的大腿上漫不经心的玩着他的手指，他现在的这种状态是我从来没有见到过的，和我之前见到过的都不同。“我不会把细节都说出来，因为我确定你能想象的出来。”  
“那段日子里我的确是他的slut，被他标记过的slut，信不信由你。但是我真的还是爱着他的，就像你一样。”我能感觉他他一直在瞄着我的眼神，但是，我依旧没有回看他的勇气，当然也没有和他对话的勇气。  
“想知道我是怎么结束那一切的吗？”他问我，但是实际上他并不是在向我抛出一个问题。他用手转过我的脸，把我的眼神对上他的，我并不打算反抗。  
我看进他的眸子，突然意识到他是在告诉我事实的真相，是在把他的过往告诉我，他的眼睛里含着些泪花。  
“我离开了他，选择遗忘一切，他配不上我，他不值得。”沉默再次把我们笼罩，他似乎在努力忍住眼泪，呼吸有些急促。  
“之后我便开始了训练，一开始我只是因为他伤害了我，我想发泄我的愤怒，但是逐渐的，我寻找到了其中的乐趣，也开始能赚一些钱…”他讲完了，我仍旧看向他的眼睛，尽管他已经不再看向我的。这都是真的吗？都是事实吗？我有些震惊。  
我想要把我的视线从他的身上转移开来，但他却再一次看向我，他的眼睛里不再有眼泪，而是一种犹豫，混合着某种踌躇的犹豫，我们的视线相汇，也许一分钟，也许更久。  
“帮我忘记。”我低声说着，他迟疑了一会，扫视着我的脸，他似乎没能理解我的回答。  
他有些粗鲁的抓住了我的脸，急切而又充满欲望的，把我们的嘴唇碰到一起，更确切地说，是撞在了一起。我们缓慢的亲吻，唇与唇的接触，我不想挪开，我想这个吻永远继续下去，他似乎也发现了这一点，强烈的蕴着满满情欲的吻，唇齿舌的碰擦，唾液的交换，我似乎置身于天堂。  
他让我在沙发上躺下，我抓住他的头发，我终于可以触摸他，终于。他又一次亲吻了我的嘴唇，接着吻向了我的脖子，他专注的亲吻着我有些敏感的皮肤，我呻吟。  
他的手伸向我的运动裤，抓住我有些抽搐的阴茎，满足的呻吟从我的声带中不自觉的溢出，这感觉太好了，这就是我一直想要的，他，我，现在我们所做的这些，天哪。  
“我想遗忘。”我有些上气不接下气的说，主动张开我的腿，想要让他明白我的想法。  
“我不能违反合同，对不起。”他皱了皱眉，坐起身，把我留在沙发上。  
“Louis？”他扭头看向我，他的眸子恢复了清澈的蓝，不再含着泪。  
“谢谢你。”我看向他的眼睛，他点头。  
他起身。  
即使我没有在地上向他跪下，但是我的眼神还是不由自主的低垂并看向地面，我臣服于他。  
“向我保证你会把所有的精力放在训练上。”  
“我向你保证。主人。”我没有任何犹豫的回答道。  
他让我睁开眼睛，为我拨开眼前的迷雾让我看清了真相，我为什么不孤注一掷呢？  
“就在这里等着。”他转身离开，一滴眼泪掉落，我迅速把它擦去。  
Louis回来了，在我身前蹲下，为我戴好项圈。  
“好啦，harry，训练继续。”他箍紧了项圈，吞咽再次变得困难了起来。  
“你好像有一阵子没有练习过跪姿了？对吗？”他在项圈上连接了一个牵引带，轻轻的拽着那根带子让我明白他的意思，我四肢着地，在他身后慢慢爬行。  
我们再一次进入了游戏室，这次里面是正常的灯光，让这间屋子展露出了完全不同的氛围，除了…除了那些玩具。  
他让我在门的旁边跪好，我不敢抬头看他。  
他在为即将的训练做准备的这段时间，我就只是跪在一边等着，但是却紧张到了极点。他拉上了窗帘，意味着准备工作已经完成了。他取下牵引绳，抓起项圈，示意我站起来。  
“脱衣服。”  
我没有丝毫犹豫，立刻按照他所说的去做。  
他站在我面前，观察着我的每一个举动。  
此时此刻，我全裸的站在他的旁边，我开始兴奋了。我能察觉到他的视线正划过在我身体的每一个角落，每一道轮廓，每一个毛孔，他的视线并没有让我感到任何不适，我感觉好极了。  
“来这儿。”他指着床旁边的地板说道，我走向那边，跪好。  
他把牵引带放到一边，我听见他解开裤带的声音。  
他一把抓住了我的头发，我痛的叫了一声，他抓的有些太粗鲁了。  
“张嘴。”他大声的说着，我立即照做，他的勃起整根塞入了我的嘴巴，抵到了我的喉咙。我的吞咽反射被激起，但我只是噎了几下，我在努力调整。  
“你的嘴巴感觉太好了…”他把他的阴茎从我嘴里退出一半。  
“好好照料我。”  
我把我的手在背后背好，我能感觉到他希望我这么做，因为他松开了那只一直紧紧握着我头发的手。  
我开始努力的给他口，他对我现在的速度很满意，彻底松开了我的头，让我“自由发挥”。  
我用嘴唇紧紧包裹住我的牙齿，我鼓动着我的脸颊，用尽浑身解数，几尽我所能的为他口。  
“你真是一个棒极了的slut。”他说完后这句话之后一分钟，或许更快，他射在了我嘴里。他从我嘴里撤出，我把所有的液体吞下去，甚至被呛到了一点点。  
“你还记得你的安全词吗？”  
“记得，主人。”我说着，平缓着因为吞咽反射而引起的不适。  
他抬起了我的脸。  
“转过身，趴好。”我再一次照做。他去抽屉取了些东西，我原地等待。  
手铐当然必不可少。他拿出了一条短些的链子，固定在手铐中间的连接处，接着把这根链子和我的项圈连接，我的手肘和小臂与床接触。  
他的至高无上的统治力让我着了魔。  
“如果你射出来，我会惩罚你，狠狠地惩罚你。”他在我耳后轻轻的说道。  
“我不会那样的，主人，我会听话。”我有些颤抖的说着。与之同时，他把一个有些硬硬的，同时潮湿的物体靠近了我的臀缝，我呻吟。  
他慢慢的把振动棒塞进了我的身体，我发出了一声嚎叫，我喜欢这种被填满的感觉，这种完美的充实感，我想不出有什么形容词能够描述。但我脑海深处却更希望是某些更加温暖，具有脉搏，能够暴力而又充满怜惜的进入而后填满的我的物体。  
振动棒被打开了，我发出了满足的呻吟，振动棒开始直接刺激我的前列腺，而他的另一只手则开始缓慢的撸动我的阴茎。  
“噢！”  
这是两种不同的速度，但他们的混合，是新奇而有魔力的…

第十五章  
“my slut,”我深吸了口气，这种完全不同的体验，真的让我疯狂。  
“你属于谁？slut？”他向我问道，把振动器的档位开的更高了。  
“属于…属于你！主人！”我一直在呻吟，甚至开始嚎叫。我知道我就快要射出来了，但我自己不允许那种情况发生。  
“你很喜欢我叫你slut嘛！”他用一种古怪的腔调说着。  
我的呻吟已经变成了嚎叫，咬紧牙关，我的牙龈甚至开始颤抖。  
“我叫你slut的时候，你叫的更大声，也更好听了！”他突然打了我的屁股，我哭出了声。  
“求你了！”我呜咽着，“我就快要射出来了！”  
“slut…”他这次用一种极其甜腻的腔调说着，再一次调节了振动器的档位。我根本无法停止呻吟，我的阴茎在颤抖，不断地滴出前液，Louis对它那种缓慢的撸动当然也还在继续。  
“我…我…”我用光了最后的力气。  
“你想让我惩罚你吗？我的确非常非常想要惩罚你。Slut。”他又一次故意的说出这个词。  
“苹…苹果…”我竭尽全力的小声说着，希望他能听到。  
我以为他会像nick那样开始吼我，但却什么也没有发生。  
他松开了我的阴茎，关掉了振动棒。  
我喘息着，这几乎是我的极限了。  
“很好。”他说着，一边把振动棒缓慢的从我身体里抽出，我再次被那种空虚感笼罩，我其实不太明白发生了什么也不知道现在该做什么。  
“我还在担心你不会用安全词。”他嘀咕着，解开了我的手铐。  
我把这两句话结合到一起，终于想明白了。  
“是的，我希望也想要你使用你的安全词。”他扶着我让我站起来。一个微笑挂在了我脸上。  
“坐下来，让你自己射出来吧。”这让我有些喜出望外，我立即坐到床边，抓住了我的阴茎。  
撸动几下之后，三股滚烫的精液便射向了我的胸口。  
“你高潮时的表情真的美极了。我太爱了。”我有些上气不接下气，我终于摆脱了所有的那些紧张和兴奋。  
Louis在我面前蹲下，一次性把射在我胸口上的我的精液舔舐干净，之后他便吻向了我，把我自己的液体还给我。他退后，对我微笑着，我有些不舍他的唇的离开，我把他给我的液体全然吞下。其实讲真的，我比较倾向于吞下别的什么人的精液，好吧，我只想吞下Louis的。  
“所以你愿意，也想要当一个slut。”他还在冲着我微笑，“但是我决定从现在开始叫你公主。”  
我深吸了一口气。  
“站起来，把这个穿上。”  
我从床上起身，看向他手里拿着的黑色蕾丝内裤并毫不犹豫的穿上了它，十分合身。  
“为我转个身吧，公主。”  
我转了身，让我的背面向他，让他能更能好的欣赏我的身体。  
“你的屁股太美了，公主。”我转过身，跪在地板上，直到蜡烛燃灭。  
他让我去刷牙，我走向客厅，发现他正在看电影。  
“来这儿，公主。”他拍拍他的大腿，我坐了上去，他调整了姿势让我坐的更舒服一点，之后手扶上了我的腰。  
几分钟过后，我跨坐在他的腿上，他隔着蕾丝衬布轻抚着我的屁股，发出满意的哼唧。  
我把我的头靠向他的肩膀，感受着他的味道。他的味道让人安心，我想就这样，永远坐在他的腿上。

第二天早上和平常无异，醒来，洗澡，早饭，Louis强迫我在桌子下给他口。  
他给予我的每一个表扬都让我十分开心，有一次我在给他口的时候鼓动着我的脸颊，用舌头轻轻地舔弄着他的顶端，他松开了我的头发，我就知道他很喜欢我这样给他口。  
“我今天不会触碰你的，所以一切都由你的表现决定。”说完，他要求我把蕾丝内裤穿上再穿上我的常服。

“来吧，你今天要给我表演个节目，公主。”他站在唱片机的旁边，等待着。我们在游戏室。  
我紧张起来。他就安静的站在那，并且用一种期待的眼神看向我。我应该做什么？  
我站在房间中间，脑袋一片空白，不知道发生了什么。我有些尴尬。  
“我说了，你要给我表演节目。”他重复了一遍，目光变得严厉。  
我唯一的希望就是我正确的理解了他的意思…我缓慢又紧张的走向房间中间那根杆子，颤抖的抓住把手。  
我长叹一口气，Louis还是安静的站在那，没有挪动。  
我的理解应该是正确的，好吧。  
他按下了播放键，黑暗的房间被音乐声笼罩。节奏和音符与房间四壁碰撞。  
他坐了下来，我能用余光瞟到他正在目不转睛的盯着我，用他那专注的眼神。我深呼吸。  
我突然意识到，如果我的表演没能让他喜欢，他肯定会惩罚我。但是出于我自身考虑，我最好还是把这些无关的想法抛到一边。我还没有开始我的表演。  
音乐的音量很大，但是我还是听见了Louis清了清嗓子的声音。音乐正式开始了，我紧紧的抓住了杆子。  
伴随着音乐的节奏，我顺着杆子蹲下，我的勃起紧紧贴着杆子，与之摩擦。  
我撩起衣服，触碰了自己正烧的滚烫的皮肤，同时把目光向Louis投去。

第十六章  
音乐停止，我坐到了Louis的大腿上，他的手抚摸着我穿着蕾丝内裤的屁股，而我因为刚刚的结束的略微性感撩人的舞蹈喘着气。  
Louis一直咬着他的下嘴唇，并看向我分开的，还在喘着气的嘴唇，他的注视过于专注了，我不禁打了个寒战。他看起来就像想把我亲倒。（kiss me all over）  
他把我抱了起来，走到床边，把我放了下来。我撑起我的手肘，饥渴而又充满欲望的等待着。  
“用这个。”他说，把一管润滑剂和一个大的假阴茎扔向了我。  
他返回，重新坐到座椅上。  
我决定为他献上另外一场秀，尽管我已经有些筋疲力尽喘不过气了。  
我挪动了一下，把头靠在枕头上，慢慢的褪下我的裤子，向Louis展露我的全部，为他提供全方位的最佳视角。  
我抓起假阴茎，舔过它的整个茎身，把它塞入我的嘴巴里直到整个茎身都覆盖了我的口水，我把它想象成是Louis的阴茎，我与它“玩耍”，把它从我的嘴里抽出的同时发出一声“啵！”，随后便用我的舌头在它的两侧游走，舔舐。  
我把我的腿大张开来，快速的把我的手指挤上润滑剂，随后伸向了我的入口。  
我一次性伸入了两根手指，我开始呻吟。  
我看向Louis，他舔着他的唇，饶有兴趣的看着我正在缓慢抽插着自己的手指。  
我另外一只手“漫不经心”的撩拨着我的屁股和大腿，我为Louis，只为Louis献上的一场表演，一次大秀。  
我蓄意的避开接触我最敏感的哪一点，因为我想要把最好的留到最后，留到最佳时机。  
我把我自己扩张充分后，又把假阴茎滑向了我的唇，舔舐了几次。  
我的嘴巴大张着，深呼吸，把假阴茎伸向我的臀缝。  
“哦！”我的头紧紧贴着枕头，塞入了它的顶端。也许我应该扩张的更加充分一点，但是我过于兴奋了，迫切的需要一些比我手指更粗更壮的东西来填满我。  
假阴茎的整个茎身已经埋入了我的身体，我抑制不住满足的呻吟。我刺激着我的前列腺，试图抓住我的阴茎以获得更多的快感。  
“harry.”他示意我我的举动已经越线了，我松开了抓着我抽动的阴茎的手，顺势把手插进头发里。  
我开始在我被撑大的洞里抽插着那根巨大的假阴茎，同时开始跟随节奏规律的呻吟。我感到我就快要到高潮了并且脸也泛起了潮红。  
我拽着自己的头发，想象着这些我梦寐以求的事情是Louis正在对我做的…  
“够了。”他大声的说。  
我想要把呼吸平复下来，这有些难，他真的想要我结束吗？  
我看了他一眼，看到他的裤子非常明显的凸出了一块。  
他向我走来，摸着我的大腿，我就要融化在他的触摸里了。  
随后他略微把假阴茎取出了一点点，深深地望向我的眼睛。  
“别那么做。”  
“什么？”我有些迷惑。  
“舌头，你在舔你的嘴唇。”  
“我很抱歉！主人。”我向他道歉，呜咽着，他让我再次感到空虚。  
我们的视线仍旧交汇在一起，看向彼此，我们花了一点时间来做这件事，他的呼吸开始变得不规律，而我被紧张感所笼罩。  
他抽出了假阴茎，站起身，清了清嗓子。  
“你可以走了。”我拿走了我所有的衣物，回到我的房间重新穿好它们。  
我好奇Louis他到底怎么了？他是不是有什么不舒服还是出了什么问题？  
阳光撒在我的房间里，天气很好，阳光照在街道上的样子很好看，而我被关在室内，不能出去。  
现在大概是午餐时间，而我已经为Louis献上了一场“脱衣秀”和一场“特殊”大秀…我认为今天的训练进度很快…  
我感觉Louis好像能潜入我的思想，读出我的想法…  
“你认为出去吃顿午饭怎么样？我想征求一下你的意见。”他进入了我的房间，对我说道。  
“好啊！”我对他微笑，他也对我微笑。  
在Louis的公寓里待了这么久之后出门沐浴在阳光下让人感觉十分美好，能和Louis聊天，聊一些日常生活中有的没的的那些琐事，也是一种额外的收获，也是我所向往已久的。  
我已经开始期待与他的午餐了。

“我们不坐车去吗？”我们走出了公寓楼的大门。  
“我们走着去。”他回答道，一个漂亮的和今天的天气一样充满阳光的笑容挂在他脸上。  
外面的空气让我感到舒适和放松，也许是因为我知道在街上不会发生与训练有关的事？但是至于我们要去的餐馆或是其他的什么地方，在哪里会发生什么…我又开始陷入胡思乱想。  
“你在想什么呢？”  
“没什么，没什么。”我比我想象中回复的更快一点，并且重复了一遍，想要尽量使自己看起来正常一些。  
“harry，我们在外面，你脸红了！”他用手肘推了推我，揭穿了我！但说实话，我从来没有见过他这样放松过，这样诙谐幽默的他，是我从来没有想到到过的…我以为他一直会是那个严厉的有些凶狠的教练Louis。  
“我没有啦！”我笑了笑，尽量使自己看起来不是那么紧张的样子。  
“我说了我什么都没想啦！”我的脸更加红了。  
“你知道我们要去哪儿吗？”我想要转移这个尴尬的话题，为了我，也为了我的红透了的脸蛋。  
“我住在这儿的时间足以让我知道通向餐馆的路。”好吧，我提的问题真的算不上是个好问题。  
“你不会做饭，对吧？”我向Louis抛出这个问题，Louis沉默，没有作声。  
“我就知道！”我高呼。  
“喂！别假装出一幅好像你会做饭的样子！”他装作生气，但是笑容还是摆在嘴角。我必须强调的一点是，他的笑真的很好看。  
“emmmm，其实吧….我真的…会做饭。”我转向他。  
“我为什么要相信你？”他狡猾的问我。  
“既然你这么问了，那今晚晚饭就由我来负责吧！”他同意了。

“这是我最喜欢的地方，我还没有和别人一起在这里吃过饭呢！”侍者端上菜单，他对我说着，我惊讶的看向他。  
“我做了什么能配的上你这样对我呀！”我好奇的问他，说真的，我真的对他即将的回答有着十二分的好奇。  
“也许是因为你特别吧。”这几个字几乎使我不能呼吸，我不知道我猜想之中的回答是什么样的，但是这样的回答完全是我没有预料到的。  
“你有什么建议吗？”我看向菜单，绯红又一次爬上了我的脸颊。  
他点了点头，喝了一口他的橙汁。

第十七章  
自从Louis告诉我我是特别的之后，我们俩之间似乎又回到了之前的那种模式。不约而同的沉默将我们淹没。我处于一种灵魂出窍的惊呆状态，而Louis看起来更像是后悔说出了那句话。  
回去的路上，我们经过了一家公园，我坐在长凳上，Louis也稍作暂停，看向我。  
Louis视角;  
“我想坐在这儿休息一会，感受一下新鲜空气，你介意吗？”  
“当然不。”我坐在了他的旁边。  
自从我对他说出那句“你是特别的”之后，我们之间的气氛就跌至了冰点。  
我把事情搞砸了，事情发展的速度超出了我的控制范围，这一切明明都不需要发生，事实上其实也没有发生什么，当harry说出那句话时，就已经足以了。但现实是，我的脑袋卡壳了。作为一个dom，我应该对一切问题都有一个确切的答案（dominant as I must have the answer on everything and never let know on himself what I give to know besides harry）（dbq我想不通这句话到底是啥子意思…贴上原文）  
我到底怎么了？

“Louis，你是因为你刚刚说的那些而不高兴还是…”  
“我没有。”我打断了他的话。  
“那…为什么…”我用一个吻再次打断了他，用两只手抓着他的脸，我稍稍向后靠了一些，但我们之间的距离仍旧很近，我松了一口气，他靠向我，我们的唇再次碰到一起。  
我轻柔的吸吮着他的下嘴唇，想要永远这样，和他，和他的唇…  
但这并不能变成现实…  
Harry视角：  
我不能呼吸，这像我们的初吻，美丽到不切实际。这几乎是我有过的最美的一个吻了。  
“我们走吧？”他从长凳上起身。

我们进入了电梯，Louis再一次把我钉在了墙壁上，就像我来这里的第四天那样。不过这一次的原因和上一次大有不同。  
“我现在真的非常非常想要操你，但是我不能。”他紧紧地抓住我的上衣，对我耳语道。我舔过我的嘴唇，谁又何尝不是这样！  
电梯停下了，他也许是靠着他的意志力，松开了我。  
我们走向他的公寓，我紧跟在他身后。  
我的腿因为我们之间急剧升温的激情和分泌过多的肾上腺激素而剧烈的颤抖着。  
他打开门，让我先进去。他转身进门，我立即跪了下来，他解开他的裤子，掏出已经硬的厉害的阴茎。  
我等不及要帮他释放出来同时尽我全力去取悦他了。他看起来也坚持不了多久了。  
我吞下他的全部，忽视了我的吞咽反射。  
我专注地给他口了几分钟，我实在忍受不住了…把手伸向了我的内裤，按向了我的阴茎。我真的压抑不住自己了。  
“Harry!”Louis大吼，并从我嘴里撤了出来。  
“现在，马上滚去训练室！”他冷漠的说道。我迅速的爬了起来，走向了训练室。  
他让我在门口等待了五分钟，意图大概是想让恐惧笼罩我…我倒是认为这没有什么必要。  
“脱衣服！”他边开门边对我说。  
我脱去了我所有的衣服，包括我还穿着的黑色蕾丝内裤，  
Louis从墙边拖来一个长条状的皮质沙发。把我按在上面，我的手被戴上了一个粗糙而巨大的金属手铐。  
“你最近真的非常非常淘气啊。是个淘气小男孩。淘气男孩Harry。”  
我想要使我自己放松下来，但是以这种胸口朝下，屁股完全暴露在空气里的简直是绝佳的接受惩罚的姿势，几乎不可能。  
“告诉我，你违反的是第几条规定。”他像是饥肠辘辘的正在等待猎物送上门的掠食者。  
我想破脑袋试图记起那个该死的数字，结果我什么也没能回忆起来。  
“你到底要不要回答我的问题？”他对我大吼。  
眼泪又开始出现在我的脸颊上。我知道马上迎接我的就是疼痛。  
“我…我不知道…主人。”我颤抖的微弱的声音淹没在皮质沙发里。  
“我搞不懂，你在说什么？”  
“我不知道，我不记得！主人！”我重复了我刚刚的话，想要让我的声音更加厚实并且不那么颤抖。  
“你不知道？！”他升高了他的音调，鞭子在空气中抽动的回声在我背后响起。  
“对不起！”我抽泣着，我的眼泪将皮革濡湿。  
“我要打你三十下。为了让你记住唯一一个拥有权力触摸你身体的他妈的是我！！”我能感受到他在我背后走动的脚步，冷空气在我的屁股上留下鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我打你的每一下，你都要感谢我。知道了吗？”我呜咽着表示我明白了。  
他大概让我等待了半分钟，我尽我全力抑制住自己不让自己祈求他，或者做任何可以避免接下来的惩罚的事。  
突然，第一下鞭打落到了我光裸的皮肤上，我嚎叫。  
“谢谢你，主人。”我立即说道。我话音刚落，第二下鞭打又落到了我的屁股上。  
“谢谢你，主人。”我抽泣。Louis并不在乎，我的皮肤迎来了连在一起的三次抽打，我能感到我的屁股快要烧起来了，其中两次的抽打正好落在了同样的地方。  
“谢…谢谢你…主…人。”我抑制不住的哭出声，这太羞耻了。  
“如果你不感谢我的话，我就再给你十下额外的。”他强调着，我绝对不能让这种情况发生，我会撑不住的。  
“谢谢你，主…主…人。”我强忍着泪水，收到，我听见Louis满意的哼唧。  
“非常好。”他“绅士”的抽打了我一下，但是足够让我哭出声。 “谢谢你。”  
”我忍住泪水，不让它们流下来。  
啪！“谢谢你。”啪！

第十八章  
啪！“谢谢你！”啪！  
已经抽了二十五下了，我能感觉到我的屁股上有血渗出来。  
最后的五次鞭打以一种很快的速度落在我的屁股上，我已经没有力气去喊那些谢谢了，但是Louis好像没有在意。  
连呼吸都与我的屁股上的疼痛联动起来，每呼吸一次，无法言语的痛就会将我包围。  
“乖男孩。”他的表扬让我的心情稍稍放松了些，我的手腕从手铐中解脱，他扶着我让我起身。  
疼痛愈演愈烈，泪水止不住的从我的脸颊滚下，惩罚已经结束，但是恐惧并没有结束，我哭的更凶了。  
“谢谢你，主人。”我觉得我有必要再把这句话对他说一遍，谢谢他对我的惩罚，也谢谢他搀扶着我，避免摔倒的发生。  
“嘘…在床上乖乖躺好，乖…”他慢慢的把我放到床上，之后转身离开。  
我按他说的话照做，在床上俯卧着，等待着他回来。  
他返回后坐在了我泛着猩红和粉红的屁股旁，我听到了一些奇怪的声音。  
“那是什么？”我略微转了个身，看向他，有些害怕。  
“冰块而已，放松。”一丝宽慰挂上我的心头。  
我的头枕在他的大腿上，睡着了。我在陷入睡梦之前的意识到最后一件事就是，他正在轻柔的卷着我的头发。

第二天早晨醒来，尽管坐下时已经足够小心谨慎了，但是当我的皮肤和凳子接触时，几近不能忍受的疼痛还是将我吞没。  
出乎意料的是，我感到了一种熟悉的压力，它们来源于我的裤子。我发现我硬的不像话。  
晨勃。这个东西已经很长时间没有出现过了，但是我能预料到它的出现。我已经有一整个星期没有做过爱了。  
我希望这个紧急情况能尽快的消失。它开始痛了。行吧。  
我穿上T恤和运动裤，试图分散注意力。  
我想去洗个澡，真的需要洗个澡。但是鉴于屁股上的伤口如果与热水接触，肯定又会让疼痛蔓延，算了，我还是放弃吧。  
我走出房间，撞见了Louis。我有些被吓到，但是没有忘记我应该立刻跪在地板上，我的屁股因为这一系列动作又开始疼痛，我的表情开始狰狞起来。  
“早上好。”他微笑着对我说。  
“早上好，主人。”我回复他，希望他不会注意到我鼓起的裤裆。  
“早饭在厨房里，都准备好了。我今天要去市里办些事情，注意你的行为。别越轨。”他拍拍我的头发，走进了他的房间。  
我起身，走向厨房。  
我听见大门被关上的声音，我现在一个人在Louis的公寓里了。  
我的屁股偶然的与椅子边缘摩擦了一下，于是发出了今天第三次因为疼痛而产生的呜咽。  
第一次被nick惩罚时的画面又在脑中回放，当时“坐”这个动作对我来说也是一个巨大的困难。但是现在和当时完全不同。  
Louis因为我违法了规定而惩罚，而nick是想要我被惩罚而惩罚。  
我把这些想法清理出我的脑袋，站起身，把盘子放到水池里。我再次被疼痛席卷，但这次是内裤里的。  
呻吟从嘴里溢出，阴茎和棉质布料的摩擦和接触产生的快感让我兴奋起来。  
我坐在沙发上，想着些其他的事情，那些无意义的，可以让我分散精力的。  
我发着呆，听着时钟传出的滴答声。半个小时过去了。  
现在摆在我面前的有两个选择，要不然撸一管，要不然疯掉。天知道Louis什么时候会回来…我非常清楚如果被逮到我会被再次惩罚，但如果他不知道呢？如果他没有证据他要怎么知道呢？  
我的手伸向了内裤，抓住阴茎，开始缓慢的撸动着。  
我的头向后靠去，更多的呻吟从嘴巴里溜出，我的“行动”渐渐加速。  
伴随着脑袋里Louis的画面，我把拇指划过顶端。  
“L-Louis！”我吼叫着，达到了顶峰。  
“你他妈是认真的吗？？？？”  
事实是，我的的确确的射在了我的手上，那真的很爽，但是Louis也是真的，站在我面前。  
我胡乱的把手上的精液擦在内裤和肚子上，把手抽出内裤，放在运动裤上。我并没有在想什么，我的大脑放空，我需要从高潮的余韵里恢复过来。  
“你昨天才因为同样的错误被惩罚过，你不记得了？你失忆了？”他猛的抓住我的项圈，我有些被呛住。  
他把我的裤子和内裤一并扒下，紧接着让我趴在他的膝盖上。  
他开始用他的手打我的屁股，在过度敏感并且完全谈不上愈合的皮肤上，手掌的拍打已经是极限了。我痛苦的嚎叫。  
“你是不是忘了些什么？”他低声说道，又抽打着左边的屁股。  
“求你！”我哭着说道，Louis用手去抽打着那些还没愈合的伤口时，我能闻到自己血的味道。  
“现在这种情况下，请求一点用都没有。唯一有用的，就是当个乖男孩！”他抽打着我，我被泪水呛住。  
“谢…谢谢你。”我抽噎着，希望他能听见我所说的。又是一次抽打落到了我的屁股上。  
五次抽打后，我又一次高潮了。我开始搞不懂我自己了。我感到羞耻，并且把所有的注意力都集中于那些我得感谢的抽打和疼痛上，并没有去想一些别的呀。  
他让我起身，我吃力的站了起来。看到他吃惊的表情。  
“我没有…”他说着些没有意义的单词，他有些磕巴。我的精液撒在他黑色的裤子上，他抬起了沾着我的血液的右手，我们的视线相遇。  
“去清理一下，我等下给你消毒。”我照做了。

Louis视角：  
Harry照我说的做了，每一句都照做了，我觉得很好。我不知道还有谁能表现的比harry更好了。  
关门的声音打破了房间的寂静。我回到了我的卧室，看着我沾有Harry血渍的手。  
他真的仅仅因为“痛”而高潮了？我完全没能预料到这点。说实话，我有些喘不过气。  
洗过手后，我脱下裤子，把它泡在水池里。  
我套上了一条家居裤，听着harry房间里卫生间的水流声。  
水声渐渐停了下来，我去储藏间拿出酒精棉和棉签，走向harry的房间。  
我并没有意识到自己直接进入了他的卫生间，他被吓了一跳。  
我让他别穿裤子，趴在洗手台上，方便我给他消毒。  
一定会很痛的。  
但愿这是我给他带来的最严重的也是最后一次的惩罚。

第十九章  
第二天，训练继续。  
Louis早早的把我叫了起来，早饭前我给他口了一次，值得一说的是，我感到我的吞咽反射正在慢慢消失。  
“你太完美了。”他呻吟着说，射在了我的喉咙深处。能吞下他的可口的液体，我发自内心的开心。  
“好男孩。”他夸奖我。  
这两个单词就是我的回报，我想要也只想从我完全信服的dom那里听到这两个词。我只想要这些。  
他解开了手铐，我们一起吃了早饭。  
因为两次惩罚，跪姿对我来说简直像地狱，但还在忍受范围的。Louis把我的伤口处理的很好，他真的很关心我，我没有因伤口而陷入所谓痛苦，我很开心因为我能使他开心，能给他带来那些快感。他真的很体贴。  
“你还记得训练刚开始时，我们用过的乳头夹吗？”我正跪在训练室的地板上，手被绳子绑了起来，背在背后。  
我的每个微小的动作都在扯动我的伤口，所以Louis给它们包上了一种类似于绷带的东西来保护它们。  
“是的，我记得，主人。”我清楚的记得。  
“你记得我说了我会温柔的对你，让它变得简单一点吗？还记得吗？”我也回忆到这一点了。  
“是的，我记得。”  
“好，你现在要尝试另外一个选项了。”他拿出一个中间有一个链子和一个塑料质地的类似于抓手的东西的乳头夹。  
他在我身前蹲下。  
“准备好了吗？”他看向我的眼睛，我不确定，但还是点头了。  
“你知道该做什么的。”他说着，夹上了一个夹子。  
突然地疼痛让我呻吟，我咬住了嘴唇，我的确知道该怎么做。深呼吸，这的确有用，我放松了下来。  
“好男孩，继续保持。”他轻声说着，夹上了第二个夹子。那种刺痛又向我袭来，我呻吟着，尽我所能的深呼吸，但这次似乎不是那么管用了。  
Louis拿起链子上的抓手，我的胸口整个的被他提了起来。  
“不…不要…”我有些做不到，但是当我看向他的眼睛，里面的映出的东西和在公园长凳上那天的别无差异。  
我深呼吸，他把链子靠近我的嘴唇，夹子牵扯着我的乳头，钻心的痛。  
“哎呀，为我好好表现一下嘛！”他说完，便让我咬住了塑料抓手，他满意的笑了。  
Louis抓住了我的勃起，它已经硬到发痛了。被他抓在手里，我只想弓下我的背，快感将我淹没，虽然这只是Louis的简单的触摸，但我再也想不到还有什么可以比这更好的了。但是那根链子限制了我，我亲手给自己敏感到不行的乳头送上了一记重创。  
我深吸了一口气，不由自主的想要从紧紧束缚着我的绳子里挣脱，想要与他的手发生更多的摩擦，但是，并没有实现。  
Louis富有技巧而又温暖的手简直是“缴械利器”。几下撸动之后。一条长而浓稠的精液便射出在了我的肚子上。  
我松开了一直咬在嘴里的抓手，我必须要从刚刚几近完美的高潮里缓一下，我需要大口的呼吸空气。链子顺势掉到了胸口上。  
我的阴茎剧烈的痉挛了一下，我痛的大叫。但我最后还是选择了咬住嘴唇，将我的嚎叫转化成无意义的呜咽。  
“放松。深呼吸，在你完全冷静下来之前我是不会把它拿下来的。”他冷漠的说，我只能服从。我想要他帮我从痛苦的摆脱。  
他取下了一个乳头夹，接着是另一个。我呻吟。现在我的呼吸还没有完全平复，但是我感觉好点了。  
他为我的手解绑，随后把它们放到了他的肩膀上。他把我抱了起来，我自动的把我的腿圈在他的腰上，我们向我的房间走去。  
他本来可以直接要求我把自己的衣服收拾好之后自行离开，但这次他没有。他紧密地把我们的胸口相贴，把我像片羽毛似的对待并轻轻地把我放到床上。在他的胸膛和味道之中，我感到了我是被爱着的。  
“谢谢你，主人。”我小声的说并闭上了眼睛，高潮的余韵仍在我体内回味着。  
“这是应当做的事。”他帮我掖好被子。  
“我还不累。”我睁开眼睛，看向Louis离我很近的脸。他像个天使。他大概是我此生见过的最美丽的人。  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”我起身坐在床上，“我可以穿上衣服吗？”  
“当然。”我感到一丝没有来源的紧张。  
他难道不是应该像每一个教练一样，严肃无情才对吗？  
他坐在我没有铺的床上。  
我穿上了几件衣服。  
“你今天想吃什么？”他问我道，我背对着他穿衣服，这仅仅是出于习惯。  
“emmm.我不知道啊。我做饭怎么样？还是你已经相信了我会做饭了？”我回想起我们之间那段关于烹饪的对话。  
“呵，我当然不信你。”我转过身穿好上衣的同时，他对我说。我对他微笑，他也对我微笑。

“舞哇哦！这也太好恰了！”我们坐在桌子旁，Louis尝了第一口，惊呼道。  
“谢谢！我很开心。”我的嘴角挂上一个大大的笑容。  
“我收回我之前所说的所有话。”他说着，露出一个好看到他妈的绝了的笑。我只想在他阳光的盈盈笑容和闪光的蓝色眼睛里沉沦。  
我想不到如果有一天我再也看不到这笑容了，我要怎么捱过去。

当Louis告诉我他想要带我去一家bdsm酒吧时，我很犹豫。即使我没有去过那种酒吧，我也很清楚那里面会发生什么。  
但是Louis试图劝说我使我信服，他说他已经去过那里很多次并且很了解那个地方，他说那没什么可担心的。这些话对我来说并没有什么作用，除非他向我保证在没有我的允许之下，他不会对我动手动脚。  
“harry，我向你保证。”他抓住我的肩膀，盯住我的眼睛对我说。  
“我信任你。”我真的信任他。  
我们对彼此的凝视又持续了几秒钟，之后他便拿起了放在床上的一件黑色上衣。  
“你穿上这件能把你的项圈露出来的衣服。”他把一件背心式的上衣递给我。  
“好的，主人。”我低下头，看向地面。  
我知道我必须要遵守那些规则。


	5. Chapter 5

第二十章  
“你看上去漂亮极了。”我穿好衣服，他对我说。  
“谢谢你，主人。”我瞟了眼他的衣着，顺势低下头。  
他穿了一条黑色的乳胶裤和一件黑色的肩膀处带有铆钉装饰的皮质夹克。我可以看到他的胸肌。他的腰上还有两个对称的作为装饰的链子。  
如果我第一次见到他的时候他就是这副打扮，我也许会被吓到。即使他的这身打扮真的算不上花哨。  
外面已经天黑了，我们坐在车上，街边的路灯发出平常的温暖的光，照在路边的标志上。我根本隐藏不住我的紧张。  
我们在停车场停下，我没有看见任何类似于俱乐部或是酒吧的建筑。  
他从车子里拿出了些东西。  
“拉开你的裤子。”他要求道。  
我干巴巴的咽了口口水。我期待会有某些“特别时刻”出现。  
我解开了我的裤子，Louis把手伸进我的内裤，掏出了我的阴茎。  
“你已经变硬了。”他小声的说着，在手上挤了些润滑剂。抚上我的阴茎。  
我努力的压抑着自己的欲望，尽管很想让他别停下来，我真的很他妈的硬。  
“你的阴茎真的很漂亮，让它保持最佳状态，好吗？”他在我的阴茎根部套上了阴茎环，之后拉上了我的裤子。  
我咒骂着我自己，为什么今天要把我最紧的一条牛仔裤穿出来？  
室外暖洋洋的，这是一个温暖的夜晚。也许是我太兴奋了，我有些热。  
我们来到了停车场的转角处，我看见了一栋建筑物并从里面传出阵阵音乐声。  
我们穿过人群，我觉得我最好还是低下头，但是好奇心快要把我吞没了。  
相比于酒吧里的那些男男女女，sub和dom的衣着，我们穿的真的很正常。但是直觉告诉我Louis并不是那种奇装异服爱好者，我也不是。  
一些sub顺从而又正常的跪在主人旁边的地板上。  
Louis真的对我非常友善，这一点是不容被忽视的。  
他和nick一点都不一样。  
我们走向酒吧入口，保安向我们问好。  
“你好啊，Louis，欢迎回来。”他给了他一个拥抱并拍了拍Louis的背。之后便让我们进入了酒吧，不过他用一种怪异的眼神看了我一眼。  
这让我感觉有些不好，我靠紧了Louis的身子。  
Louis时不时的和一些人打招呼，很明显Louis在这里有一定的知名度。  
“还是威士忌？”酒保问Louis。他没有穿上衣以便于秀出他的一堆纹身。  
“不了，喝点温和的吧，我们开车过来的。”酒保开始用一种好奇的目光扫视我，我低下了头，看着地板。  
Louis小声的跟他说了些什么，我没听清。  
“又是一个性爱奴隶吗？”酒保嘟囔着。  
“我倒希望他是我的。”Louis结束了那段对话，点头示意我跟上他。  
我感到有些尴尬，我是Louis的性爱奴隶吗？他为什要那样叫我？  
我们在酒吧靠后的位置坐下，那里的音乐声不是很吵。我紧紧的靠在Louis的身边，不安感将我笼罩。  
“我希望你不要太把他的话当回事了。”他的手放上我的大腿。  
“什…什么？”我转向他。  
“Harry，冷静啦，我不是在这儿陪着你呢嘛？对吧！”他轻轻的拍着我的腿，但是那并没有使我冷静下来。  
“喝点东西吧，你肯定就会感觉好点啦，放松一点啦！”一个戴着巨大项圈的女孩把我们的饮料放到了桌子上。  
“但是我不喝酒哎。”我嘟囔着，我知道我一喝酒我马上就会醉，几乎是一瞬间就会醉。  
“别让我命令你。”有这个必要吗？我思考着。不管了，总之他说的肯定是对的，喝点东西肯定会让我感觉好点的。  
我端起了一杯加冰的威士忌，一饮而尽。  
“好多了！”他又给我倒了一杯。  
“我感觉好多了！”我真的感觉舒服多了，酒精让我放松，也让我的胆怯不翼而飞，我抬起头向四周环视。  
我们的对面坐着一个肌肉发达的大概四十岁的男人，一个年轻的黄发男孩在桌子底下依偎着他的腿。我认为那个男孩绝对比我年龄小。  
我为他感到抱歉。我很开心我能和Louis在一起。  
突然鞭子的抽动声打破了空气中有些吵闹的音乐，紧接着就是一阵静寂的抽噎。  
我被吓坏了，我紧紧的抓住Louis的胳膊。  
我想问的是，他做了什么以至于他会被在公共场合被如此残忍的惩罚？  
我不知道，但是我绝对承受不了。这有些超过极限了。  
又是几下挥动鞭子的声音传来，我抱紧了Louis，依偎在他的肩膀里。我想要捂住我的耳朵，我根本不想听到那样的声音。  
没有人注意到那正在承受惩罚的男孩和他的呜咽，只有我。  
终于结束了，我松开了Louis，听见了对面桌子上传来的笑声。  
Louis在桌子下面抓紧了我的手，他在安抚我。  
“有什么问题吗？”他看向那个男人。  
“你有什么问题吗？”他大声地回复。那个恶心的男人用力的拉着他的sub脖子上的牵引绳，我听见一声抽泣。  
他无缘无故勒他的脖子！我想要让他停下来，但是我的求生本能阻止了我。我也不想给Louis招惹麻烦。  
“如果你一直那样对待你的sub的话，你想要的问题马上就会来了。”Louis说，他真的生气了，但同时他也紧紧的握着我的手。  
“你好像管不着吧？”他反击。说完便起身走开了、他的sub乖乖的随着牵引绳牵动爬走了。  
“他真的好恶心，可怜的男孩。”Louis还在生气。  
我理解他，他的所作所为对那个男孩来说根本就不公平！  
他们走后，我又喝了一杯酒。  
“别管那么多了，把你的注意力放在我身上吧！”我说着，跨坐在了他的大腿上。  
“你说的对！”他同意了，“哎，你的害羞跑到哪儿去了？”他把住我的腰。  
“我和你在一起，所以我为什么要害羞呀？”我觉得其实大部分还是酒精的作用，已经四杯酒下肚了。这种醉酒的感觉是我描述不出来的。就像我清醒的时候就说的，我肯定会醉的。

第二十一章  
Louis视角：  
“你要去哪儿？”我抓住Harry的胳膊，他又喝了几杯酒，开始四处乱晃，企图离开我的视线。  
他真的挺醉的了，我不想这种地方失去对他的控制。  
“哎呀！我要去尿尿啦！”他用酔腔说着。也许我们应该启程回家，我没能预料到他能喝这么多…而且说实话他喝得不算很多，但却醉成这样…哎，拿他没办法。  
“我和你一起去卫生间，待会就回家。”我起身，扶着他走向卫生间。  
路上我顺便结了账。  
Harry根本走不稳。他几乎是把全部重量压在了我身上，作为一个sub却表现成这样，他真的很失态！但我也真的的确拿他没办法。  
我其实可以用牵引绳拉着他，但还是算了吧。  
“你最好看好他！”一个多事鬼说。我装作没听见。那些想在厕所里吸他的屌的人，不值得让我分心。  
“Louis！”Harry冲我耳朵大叫。  
“喂，Harry，你差不多得了，别太过头。”我抓住他的手腕，想要把他拽出酒吧，让他能清醒一下。  
“等一下嘛！”他把我拽了回来，他喝醉了的时候力气出乎意料的大。他用了些力气的捏住我的肩膀。  
“操我，就现在。”他一字一句的说着。  
我睁大了双眼，随后意识到他不是真的想要那样，是酒精在作祟。  
“喂！你不下手，我就上了！我会把他操的饱饱的！”一些不安分的混蛋开始大喊。  
“操你妈！”我嚷了回去，把Harry拖了出去。还算幸运的是，这次他乖乖听话了。  
从酒吧出来之后他倒是安分了不少，我们暂时相安无事的走向车子的方向。  
我让他坐在后座。  
我把他的项圈解开，以防万一。我让他把裤子解开以便我能取下他的阴茎环。  
他把我推开了整整两次，但随后就没有别的反抗了。  
我有点担心他是否要吐一下，但是直觉告诉我这个小家伙应该马上就会睡着。  
回家途中，他的确睡着了。  
我抱着他，径直走向我的床。我不想冒着风险让还醉着的他一个人睡。  
我们在电梯里的时候，他还在嘟哝着些什么，但是当我为他把毯子掖好时，他就睡得乖乖的了。还扯着些小呼噜。  
他连醉酒的样子都这么可爱。

Harry视角：  
我睁开眼睛，看见了Louis。  
我完全不记得我是怎么在Louis的房间里睡下的。很惊讶的是，我居然没有宿醉之后的头痛。  
一切都与平常无异。  
我喝的不是很多，所以不至于感到难受之类的。但我貌似最起码喝了三瓶，具体记不清了，我真的醉的很快！  
“你怎么样？”Louis见我醒了，问我。  
他躺在床的另一边，安静的看着我。他裸着上身，我还没见过他不穿上衣的样子。我只见过昨天他穿那件夹克的样子。  
“还好啦，你这样盯着我盯了多长时间了啊？”他故作沉默。  
“我好像没喝太多酒，对吧？”我伸了个懒腰，发现项圈没在我的脖子上。  
“你的确没喝多少，但是你对我说了些有意思的事情。”他神秘兮兮的笑着，直愣愣的看着我。  
我想知道他在想些什么。  
“什么有意思的事情啊？”我面向他。  
关于昨天的事情我什么也记不清了。我希望他能把我做的事情都告诉我。  
“我没…没做什么出格的事吧…我好像没做…”我有点害怕。  
如果我真的做了什么出格的事，那是完全有可能的，我怎么知道我会在醉酒的情况下做出什么呀！这也许就是为什么Louis现在不愿意理我的原因吧。  
“没有啦…你就是…”他嘟囔着，在床上倒下。  
尴尬的沉默。  
我知道Louis不会让沉默维持太长时间。他的天性不允许他那么做。他必须让所有事情都处在他的掌握之下，就像一个合格的dom那样。不，他生来就该是世界上最棒最顶级的dom.  
“你在外面大喊，到处嚷嚷，说你想让我操你。”沉默又持续了一会儿，他终于开口说道。  
我长大了嘴巴，我惊呆了。  
我看向Louis，他看起来也像是在怀疑人生的样子，怀疑刚刚那番话是不是真的从他自己的嘴里说出来的。但事实是我昨天的确那么说了，他刚刚的确重复了我的话。  
我开始回忆，我们当时在卫生间，Louis想把我拽出酒吧，但是我拒绝了他。一些路人，貌似是那个猥琐的黄毛冲着我们喊了些什么东西，我记不太清了，但是Louis貌似对他们的态度不是很友好，他当时是生气还是难过？我不知道。  
“我们睡了？”  
“没！没有！Harry，啊！上帝！没有！你喝醉了，之后就像条小猪一样睡的死死的了。我发誓什么也没发生！”他一口气说完这些，甚至有些上气不接下气。对于他这个有些过激的反应，我只想笑。  
我向他的怀里靠去，他的心疯狂的跳动着，我的也是。

第二十二章  
“操我。求你了。”我对他耳语。  
“Harry…”他看向我的眼睛。  
“我从未如此确定过…”  
Louis拉近我们之间的距离，我们的嘴唇接触。他轻抚着我的后颈，嘴角是一丝不敢置信的笑。我感受到他的唇，终于。我太思念这触感了。  
Louis让我躺下，他的身体把我覆盖，我们激情的吻着，我的手在他的后背随意的游走，阴茎在他的裤裆处摩擦。操，情欲四溢，我快疯了。  
氧气的缺乏让我们不得不暂时拉远彼此的距离，他把住我的脖子，吸吮着我的颈窝。牙齿轻轻的撕咬让我止不住的呻吟，吻痕，吻痕，一个接一个，留在了皮肤上，混合着脉搏，钻进了我的心。  
我的心跳的飞快，几乎要跳出来了。我的嗓子干的发痒。我整个人要着火了。  
我暂停了我们的亲吻，以便能脱掉我的上衣。我必须让我的每寸肌肤都接触到他，感受到他，与他相亲。我甩掉了我的衣服，同时也开始帮他脱掉他的。  
他在我的腿间坐下，一只手抓起我的勃起。我的呻吟传进他的嘴巴，在我们的亲吻中淹没。  
我很热。十天来，我无时无刻不在期盼着这个时刻，我等不及了。  
“占有我，求你。”我不能再忍受时间的无故流逝了。  
他仍然在撸动着我的阴茎，我只得呻吟着他的名字试图祈求更多，谢天谢地，这招终于管用了。  
他接近床头柜去拿润滑油和避孕套。  
“求你了，快一点…”  
他把他的手指涂上润滑油，慢慢的移向我的腿间。  
我的入口迎来了一丝凉意，他塞入了两根手指。止不住的呻吟把房间充满。  
潮湿的又充满情欲的吻混合着迷离的舔舐盖满我整个胸口，我有些残暴的抓紧自己的头发，大口喘着粗气。  
他的两根手指还在为我扩张，接着是第三根，它们卷曲着，想要把我撑大。但我等不及了，血管里流动的欢愉驱使着我，我现在只想要他的阴茎，Louis的阴茎。  
“我想要你，要你的阴茎，要你的屌。”我看向他的眼睛，他舔了舔嘴唇，他真的足够他妈的性感。  
“你可以再求求我吗？”他的手指撤出了我的身体。我不想感受到任何的一丝的空虚，我想要一些更大的东西，只有他能给我的东西。  
“求你…我想感受你…我想要你在我身体里。”  
“你想感受我？”他的声调不必要的低沉着，并且很明显的颤抖。  
“是…我需要你的阴茎深深地进入我，埋入我，现在，求你。”我用尽我最后一丝理智说出这番话。终于，他的阴茎开始在我的入口摩擦。  
我感到他阴茎的顶部在慢慢的挤进我的身体，我抓住他的肩膀。我的眼睛紧紧闭上，甚至有些想哭。妈的，我等太久了。  
他慢慢的整个的进入我，我几近失去呼吸。被填满的快要爆炸混合着类似于烧伤的灼痛很快变转化为了快感，我此刻一定是置身天堂。  
“天，你真的好紧。”  
我紧紧的咬着嘴唇，深呼吸。他稍稍抽出了一点后便重重的撞了进去，我的呻吟在四周墙壁上反弹，充盈整间屋子的只有这呻吟和肉体摩擦的淫荡极了的水声。我大张着眼睛，却看不见任何东西。我紧紧的抓住他的后背，他开始轻柔的抽插。  
“啊！”我的指甲深深地陷进他的后背，一定会留下伤痕的，那可能会有些痛，但现在只有此刻。  
他弯下腰，咬住我的肩膀，开始加速。  
他猛烈而撞击着我的前列腺，快感的累计已经到了一种绝望的地步，我呻吟，我的背深深地陷入床垫。  
“啊！就是这里!”Louis再次大力的冲击着那一点，仿佛所有的力量都集中于此而后猛烈爆发，不带一丝怜悯的撞击，我好喜欢。  
同时，他也开始轻轻的呻吟，我知道他就快要到达顶峰了，我大腿处的肌肉开始不由自主的收紧。  
“LOUIS!”我射在了我们的胸口上，Louis的冲撞开始变得疼痛起来，黑色和白色的斑点出现在我的视野中。  
“你真的太美，这感觉太棒了…”Louis止不住的喘息，他渐渐停下来，他射了。  
我没有力气睁开眼睛，也没有力气来平复呼吸。  
他从我的身体里撤出，我因为再次空虚而喘息着，感到我的肌肉正在一点点放松。  
Louis把避孕套打好结后随意的扔到地板上，在我身边躺下。我在他的怀里躺下，把头放到他的胸口上，感受着他的热量，他的体温，他的心跳，他的一切。  
“你是完美的。”他对着我的头发说。我听着他有力的心跳，正在一点点恢复正常的心跳，天，这就是我的全世界，他就是我的全世界。  
“Louis，现在怎么办？我们要做什么？”  
“我们会知道的…”他有些疲倦的说。我不知道我期待的是怎么样的回答，但是这个回答已经足够好了，我认为。  
“我觉得我应该去洗个澡。”我从他身上起身，让他能够站起来。  
“和我一起？”他转向我，我回之以微笑并且点头告诉他我很乐意。我想要和他永远在一起。

我们大概花了一个小时来清理彼此，亲吻彼此，好吧，大部分的时间是被亲吻充斥的。热水，亲吻，Louis，天，这绝对是天堂。  
我们在沙发上躺下，他打开电视，我在他的胸口上躺下。电视上在播放着一些电影，我不在乎，此时此刻我的全世界就只有我的Louis。  
我们都没有说话，他的手抚摸着我的后背和屁股，但没有任何性的意味在里面，只有爱。  
尽管如此，我的脑子里开始变得一团糟，我的思路开始不受控制的乱飘，所有的一切都指向一个方向：当最后我不得不离开时，我要怎么办。  
我会和nick重聚，就像我的生命里从来没有Louis出现过一样。Nick依旧是我的男友，我依旧是他的。他不会放弃我，特别是为了一个刚刚训练过我的教练而放弃我。  
但是问题是，我的对他的那种感觉已经不复存在了，他不知道这些，现在所有的一切都和Louis，也只能和Louis有关。但是说真的，我还不是很能分辨出我对Louis的感觉，像是只是生理上的欲望还是…  
“你还好吗？”Louis问我，轻轻的拍了拍我的脸颊。  
“当然啦！”我果断的选择了撒谎并且报之以我最完美的假笑，我觉得我看起来一定是处在很开心的状态。  
我抬起头，用一个吻来把这所有的乱七八糟的想法抛之脑后。  
我想要变得开心。

第二十三章  
那天晚上，天色已经暗沉了下来。我躺在Louis的床上，他在我身边。只有月光笼罩在我们身上。尽管Louis现在的陪伴是我的所渴求已久的，但是我的脑子里还是被即将到来的离别所充斥着，我要怎么办，我离开他，回到nick身边，我要怎么办？  
我必须采取一些行动，我不能被这些毫无意义的想法操控。  
“我能提一个要求吗？求你。”我不确定的说着。  
“什么？”他把问题反抛给我。  
“我不想把精力浪费在未来将要发生的无关于我们的事情上，我的脑子现在只想被那些你是怎么让我疯狂让我着魔让我失去控制的事情所占据。”我希望我的逻辑足够清楚能让他明白我的意思。  
“所以…跪下！”他要求道。  
开心。我站起身，在床边跪下。我的视线聚焦在地板上，裤裆开始发紧。  
这一切都是因为他那句性感到要命的命令，Louis的命令。  
他向我走来，抬起了我的下巴，为我戴上项圈。那种和脖子完美贴合的感觉得到重现。被拥有，被控制，被占有，所有的这些，太棒了。  
“你看起来真美。”他看着我，“但是你裸着的时候更美。”他让我站了起来。  
“脱掉你的衣服，在床上趴好。”  
我脱去我的睡衣，他把他的内裤褪到了膝盖处，接着脱去了它。我爬上了床并用四肢趴好，等待着他的下一个指令。  
过了一会儿后我开始颤抖，并不是因为冷，而是因为我血管里流动的兴奋，简直快要到了让我无所适从的地步了。他慢慢的向我走来。  
“你真是个好男孩。”他坐在我的后方，我开始呻吟。  
“嘘…别叫。”他的手把玩着我的头发。  
“手在背后背好。”  
我的头埋入毯子里，他拿起我的手帮我把手在背后背好，之后用一条领带绑好。布料柔软的触感，性感的不像话。  
“当我命令你的时候，你是不是很喜欢？”他充满了挑衅意味的问我。  
“是的，主人。”因为项圈的缘故，吞咽这个动作又变得困难起来。  
“你是我的，你所有的一切都是我的。说！”他调整了他的姿势以便于更好的靠近我的入口，紧接着一记抽打便落在了上面。我呻吟着，鸡皮疙瘩开始出现在我的后背。  
“我…我是你的…”我说出了他想要听的。  
“这就对啦，你是我的slut。”他的满意也让我感到开心。  
他的舌头开始在我的入口舔弄，像是在做爱一样进进出出，我快要坚持不住了。  
“Louis!”  
“啊，宝贝，你尝起来真棒。”他的声音有些沙哑，他的唾液把我浸湿。舔弄又继续着，他嘴唇的湿润和温暖让我感觉置身于天堂。与此同时，在某种程度上来说，这又是欢愉和折磨的结合，欲求不满和四溢的情欲，舌与液体的交流，泪水在我眼睛里打转。  
“我…我…”我抽泣着。  
“你想怎样？嗯？”他用力的抽打了一下我的屁股。  
“啊！”我的皮肤还没有完全从上次的惩罚中恢复，刚刚抽打的这下算得上是雪上加霜了。  
“我就要射出来了，主人。”我的手想要握住些什么东西，但是不能。  
我知道当我戴上项圈时，我的射精是被限制的，我不能在没有允许的情况下射出来。  
“来吧！别保留，为我射出来。”说实话，他的回复我很惊讶，他的唇再次返回到我的入口处，我就快要射了，但是还不够，我需要一些别的。  
“打我。”Louis照做了。他狠狠地用手掌抽打了我，我的两边屁股应该都留下了漂亮的红色的指印。  
“再来！”我咬着牙。一下又一下的抽打落在了我的屁股上，所有的这些疼痛我都全然收下，终于我攀上了顶峰，射了出来。代表着快感的抽泣萦绕在屋子里。  
“好男孩儿。”他表扬了我，为我的手松了绑。我翻过身，感觉已经变成了一个躯壳。  
“到这儿来。”他轻声说着，把我拉进他的怀里。  
“你是最好的sub。我能拥有的最好的。”他清理着我肚子上的精液，对我耳语。  
我迷迷糊糊的睡着了，沉浸在Louis醉人的芬芳里，这大概是我的全部吧。

我在Louis的怀抱里苏醒。  
这是从训练开始的那天起，最棒的一个早晨。我希望生命里余下的每个早晨都能像今天这样美。  
“早上好，sunshine.”  
“早上好。”  
我还在床上躺着，Louis的电话响了。  
Louis留我在床上他一个人去接了电话。这对我来说感觉并不好，我以为他会陪我一起赖床。但事实是只有我一个人在冷冰冰的床上。  
“是的，我是。”  
“我会去的，待会儿见。”他挂断了电话。  
他向床边走来，把他的手与我交织，身子也覆上我的，我看向他的眼睛。  
“我想留下来陪你，但是我真的有很重要的事情。”他有些歉意的看着我，吻了吻我的嘴角。  
“你是要去工作吗？”  
“是的。”他的拇指划过我的脸颊。  
“我以为你只训练。”  
“不是的，我在一家房产中介工作”，训练只是我的副业啦！”  
我对他微笑，表示我明白了。  
“对不起啦…”他轻声说着，再次把我们的嘴唇连接到一起。  
这个吻不是充满性和情欲的，而是充满细腻的爱与偏袒。  
“我会很快回来的。”他再次向我保证，随后进了卫生间。  
我听见他刷牙的声音，意识到三天后我就要对他说再见，我们就要离别，也许再也不会见面了…  
现在他只是离开一会儿，也许一个小时，也许两个。但我感觉我已经快要撑不下去了，没有他的陪伴，我真的挺不过去。  
当我们对彼此说出那句最后的再见时，我该怎么办？我会不会永远沉溺在这短短十五天的回忆里，一辈子？会的，或许现在就已经开始了…我宁愿淹死在这两个星期的回忆里。  
我看着他穿好正装，我太想过去求他别抛弃我。  
但是我还是坐在床上，看着他对着镜子调整着他的领带。他察觉到我正在看着他，于是对我笑了笑，冲我走了过来。  
他抓住我的下巴，吸吮着我的嘴唇，这次是以一种富有激情的方式。他尝起来有牙膏的薄荷香气。他抚了抚我的下嘴唇。  
“我马上就回来，向你保证，甜心，promise.”

第二十四章  
接下来的两天内，我与Louis寸步不离，想把他所有的小细节都刻画在我的脑子里。  
但是那无法逾越的恐慌和焦虑仍然一遍又一遍的把我席卷，快要把我吞没了。  
“你还好吧？”Louis发觉了我最近有些不对劲，他看向我的眼睛。  
他的蓝色瞳孔里依旧像平常一样闪烁着星星一样的光。不…我不能…我不能把这最后两天，我和他在一起的最后两天浪费，不能让这两天白白溜走。  
“我还好呀！”我强迫自己微笑好让Louis信服。  
晚上了，我睡不着。我轻轻的从Louis的臂弯里起身，确保我没有把他弄醒。  
安静的离开房间，黑暗包围着我。周围是寂静的，只有我赤裸的脚在地板上走动的声音和我作伴。  
我靠在墙边，慢慢的蹲了下来。泪水打在冰凉的地板上。  
我整个人感到被摧毁了。我不知道要怎么办。我只想和Louis在一起，但是不能。我必须回到我的dom那里，依旧拥有我的那个dom那里。不管我喜欢与否，这都是无法改变也是我必须要接受的事实。Louis和我都对此无能为力。无法改变。  
决定和nick在一起是我这辈子最大的错误。  
我把头埋在我的膝盖里，有些大声地抽泣着。  
“Harry？”我把脸藏在我的手掌里，没有理睬Louis。我的肩膀颤抖着，我的心也快要碎光了。  
“别把我送回去！”我蜷成一个球，“我不想回到他身边！求你！”  
“来我这儿。”Louis坐在我旁边，紧紧抱住我。  
“求你了…”我呜咽着，泪水洇透他的肩膀。  
“一切都会好起来的。”他轻声说着。我摇了摇头。我们都知道这句话是假的，不会好起来的，他为什么要那么说？他在说谎，他在骗我。  
我因为这句话又哭了起来，他没有松手，他还紧紧的抱着我。他抱的越来越紧了。  
Louis视角：  
Harry现在的状态真是让我前所未有的心碎。  
如果这件事情我能做主，他永远不会离开这里，永远留在我身边。但事实并不是这样，我快要被撕成碎片。  
“别哭…”紧紧的抱着他，轻轻的拍着他的头发。  
从我第一次和nick通电话我就不信任他，那家伙怎么看不像是一个合格的dom，他的态度，尤其是作为一个dom的态度，是极其不正确和不端正的。我不知道Harry从前是怎么忍受他的。  
但是现在思考所有的这一切，都为时已晚。  
我害怕他伤害Harry，但是说真的，我很确定那会发生的。特别是在我禁止了他们俩之间的联系后。等Harry回去后，他肯定想“弥补”他错过的这一切。  
“Louis？”Harry小声的对着我的肩膀嘟囔着。  
“怎么了？甜心？”  
“我好累。”他低声说着，我抱起了他，他躺在我的臂弯里，我们向卧室走去。  
我们躺下一会儿后，他的呼吸渐渐平复，恢复了正常的节奏。他睡着了。  
我真的很为他担心，我的直觉告诉我，一切都在往好的地方发展。但是这需要花费一定的时间。我向我自己发誓，如果Harry做出了正确的决定，我会倾尽全力让他忘掉nick，忘掉他对他做的一切，忘掉所有的过去。但是他必须鼓起勇气才能在对的时间对的时机做出那正确的决定。  
我知道一些他不知道的东西，但是我已经保证过我不会提起它们。  
所以所有我能做的就是，祈祷，祈祷nick对这个漂亮的男孩造成的影响不是久远的。如果nick对他造成了什么不可磨灭的影响或是阴影或是其他的什么，我发誓我会杀了他，我对我自己发誓。  
我不会放过他的。  
Harry视角：  
最后一天我只想赖在床上，Louis看上去不是很能理解我为什么要这么做。  
“你不想出去走走吗？去呼吸些新鲜空气？”我们在床上吃早饭时，Louis主动提议，试图让气氛放松一些。  
“不，我只想在床上待着，和你一起。”我像是生怕他会了抛下我而去一样说着，并且抱住了他的胳膊。  
“好好好。”他看起来不是很想在室内待着，但是我真的不想出门。我可以一辈子待着这里，哪也不去。  
“我吃不下了。”Louis想喂我更多煎饼时，我对他说。我没有胃口。  
他把托盘放在地上，把我拉进他的怀抱。我感觉很好，他大约是意识到了这世界上我所有想要的就只是他了吧…  
我能感觉他他感受到了这一点。我大概是能读懂他的心了，我从未与别人的思想如此接近过，就算是nick，也从未有过。  
“洗个澡怎么样？”  
“好。”我想了一会儿，回答了他。  
“我准备好了，你要来吗？”  
“我来了！”他的唇温柔地碰上我的，吻着我。我闭上了眼睛。我永远不会忘记他唇的触感。  
不论何时nick再亲吻我，我都会用脑海里Louis的影像替代他，我向我自己保证。


	6. Chapter 6

第二十五章  
最后一晚。  
我想向神祈祷，我不想让这一切结束。但是我不能。  
我想向Louis祈求，让他给我我想要的，此刻我想要的全部。  
Louis透过我的眼睛读懂了我的想法，此时此刻我们的眸子里的东西别无两样。  
欲望。  
此刻我们两都发狂似的想要占有彼此。  
我疯了似的坐到他的大腿上，他的勃起隔着棉质内裤摩擦着我的皮肤。我们的嘴唇被我连接在一起，他的勃起因为我们之间的接触变得更硬更烫了，很好。  
一开始我们就只是吻着彼此的唇。  
他的手捧住我的头。我现在只想要Louis，以后也是，未来都是，但我知道这不可能。  
我的舌头缓慢的溜进他的嘴巴，呼吸产生的沉重的气流打在脖颈上，之后再次被吸进肺泡里。Louis的舌尖与我的一起共舞，他的手指溜向我的屁股，轻柔而又挑衅的隔着内裤拨弄着它们。  
他的触摸对我施了魔，而我中了他的魔咒。我想要一辈子都迷在他的魔咒里。  
“你热的像是着了火。”他对我耳语。  
我给了他一个充满了口水和情欲的粘腻的吻，“都是因为你。”  
他咬住他的嘴唇，用他的身体盖住了我的。他对着我的耳朵吹气，而后那些吻和舌头向下移动，下颚，脖子，锁骨，胸口，乳头，腹部，肚脐，小腹…所有的这一切都被他打上他的记号，一阵阵的热流过我的血管，涌上了我的脑子。我在他的身下蠕动着，我快要不行了。  
他的手在床垫上固定住我的臀部。  
我松开他的头发，手随意的搭在床上，他的舌头隔着内裤舔弄着我的勃起，天，这太火辣了。我的指甲因为快感而深深地陷入床垫，也许我会抓坏它，但我不在乎。我的头狠狠地砸向下方的枕头，绝望的呻吟着。  
Louis并没有让我等待太久，很快我身上的最后一丝衣物便被剥去，他温柔的吸吮着我的蛋蛋，接着便移向了我的入口，他的舌尖一次又一次的扫过，我全身上下所有的神经也随之一起跳动。  
“噢！”我想要撞向他的嘴巴，但我被抓牢，不能动弹。  
他舔舐着我的入口，为我扩张，而后起身去拿安全套。他的内裤仍挂在他的大腿上，安全套已经套好在他的阴茎上了。我看着他感觉他好像是一个为一场大型战争做足了准备的将士。好吧，对我的战争，的确是这样。  
他用他的口水替代了润滑剂，这个视角的Louis，他撸动自己的样子，他做好准备的样子，他蓄势待发的样子，性，感，到，爆。  
“转身。”我毫不犹疑的转过身，四肢撑在床上，我准备好了。我是个好男孩，我是他的好男孩，我从来到这里的那一刻起，我就是他的好男孩。  
他移向我的背后，完全的脱掉了他的内裤。我能感觉他的滚烫的勃起的阴茎在我的入口处摩擦。我的肌肉收紧，我努力使它们放松。  
我呻吟着，这感觉太他妈棒了。  
Louis深吸一口气，进入了我，他完整的进入了我，他趴在我的后背上，像一块辐射着发烫的热量的汗涔涔但是很他妈性感的毯子。他的手够向我腿间的勃起，握紧了它。  
“Louis!”我哼唧着，向后稍稍推搡着他，示意他继续。  
他给了我一段时间来适应。稍后缓慢但是直击最深处的撞击将我席卷。  
整间屋子回荡着淫荡低俗的肉体冲撞声和欲求不满的呻吟。  
他冲撞着我最敏感的那一点，一并抓住我的头发，我尖叫着，我们的脉搏，心跳，所有的一切都是同步的，所有的感官汇集在一起，指向一个方向，欢愉，快感的欢愉，极致的欢愉。  
“快一点，求你…”Louis还深埋在我体内，想要做到吐字清晰这件事对我来说有点困难。他满足了我，开始加快他的速度，同时开始用同样的节奏撸动我的阴茎。  
“我要射了！”我大声的吼着，我的声音像是正在发高烧一样颤抖着。  
我需要更多…  
“来吧！”Louis颤抖的说着。我能透过他的声音感受到他现在处于一种极度兴奋的状态。  
像是在我身上撒气似的，他把他硬的发烫的阴茎从我的身体里抽出，紧接着把我翻了个身。他疯也似的把我推到，把我们的嘴唇连接到一起。我的腿环上他的腰，他进入的更深了。  
没过多久我射了，阴茎抽搐着，背向后弓起。精液越过了我们，直接射向了床头板。我有些惊讶，这几乎是我经历过最彻底的高潮了。  
“哦，上帝！”Louis深吸一口气，也攀上了顶峰。  
我没有任何力气了，几乎感觉不到我的四肢，只能大口的喘着粗气，闭上我有些许沉重的眼皮。  
Louis取下避孕套，在我身旁躺下，抓住了我的手。我们的手指交织在一起。  
他渐渐平复下来，用纸巾把我刚刚“四处撒播”的精液清理干净，  
“哇哦！”我听见他有些惊讶的说着。他把纸巾盒避孕套一并扔进了垃圾桶后回到我身边躺下。我紧紧依偎着他，  
“这是最后一晚了…”  
“我知道。”他亲了下我的额头。  
“我永远不会忘记的。”我想哭，尽我所能的强忍着泪水，但事实总是不如人所愿，对吗？  
“永远。”Louis默默地说着。  
我睡不着，对Louis疯狂的想念已经在侵蚀我的脑子。  
Louis知道我还是醒着的。  
“睡不着？”  
“嗯。”我伤心的回答着。  
“一切都会好起来的。我保证。”他一直在卷着我的头发。  
“希望如此。”  
也许他没有听见我的回复…我不知道。  
我闭上我的眼睛，Louis沉稳坚实有力的心跳和他呼吸的气息将我围绕，关于Louis的一切在事实上已经变成了我的精神支柱。我不知道没有了这些，我还能撑多久。  
不知过了多久，我终于睡着了。  
第二天早晨伴着我醒来的是从窗帘里透过的阳光和Louis温柔的嗓音。

第二十六章  
“你的行李都收拾好了吗？”Louis在帮我调整项圈的松紧程度，因为Nick想让我戴着它回去。  
“应该带齐了，我再去检查一下好了。”我把行李放在门前，转身返回了我的房间。  
我很确定我没有遗漏任何东西，我只是坐在床上，低头看着我的手掌，我的脑子里什么都没想，但却一团糟。一股前所未有的无力感把我席卷。我坐了很久，五六分钟，甚至更长。  
“我们必须要出发了。”Louis倚着门框说道。  
泪水又一次的从我的脸颊滚落到地板上。我真的要离开他了。天哪。  
“来这儿。”我奔向他的怀抱。

我们进入电梯时，我的脑海里开始回放之前的一些画面。我想要完成我们第一次和第二次没有完成的事，立刻，就现在。  
“我能提一个请求吗？”我小心的问道。  
“随时恭候。”他说着，把包放在了电梯的地板上。  
“我想给你口，就现在，就在这里。”我说完了，我害怕他会拒绝。  
“如你所愿。”他按下了按钮，电梯停了下来。  
他靠在墙上，我跪在他面前。开心。  
我帮着他解开了裤子，掏出了他的勃起。唾液从看到他勃起的那一秒就开始分泌了。  
我小心的把它吞进了嘴巴里，开始吮吸，尽我所能的全部吞下。我跳过了戏弄他的这个环节，直接进入重头戏。我希望在未来的很长一段时间里，他不会忘记这次。吞咽反射时不时的被激起，但我已经知道只要深呼吸，它就会消失的。没有什么能阻挡我和Louis。  
“emmmm…你的嘴巴感觉真好。”Louis的手指在我的头发里游走着，他并没有按着我的头或是做类似的动作，他只是轻轻的抚摸着我的头。  
当我开始整个儿的吞入他的时候，泪水在我眼睛里打转，也许是因为该死的吞咽反射，也许是因为别的。我不愿意去细想。  
Louis一直在享受的呻吟着，像昨晚那样，他一定享受极了，我好快乐，关于昨晚的记忆又开始在我脑中回放起来。  
“看着我。”他要求道，我服从他。  
在那一刻他射进了我的喉咙，滚烫的液体被我悉数照收。我不想浪费他美妙液体的任何一滴，而且我也不想把我的脸搞得一团糟。他美丽的阴茎从我嘴里退出，我把它放回到他的裤子里，拉好拉链。  
他我住我的手，搀扶着我站起来。接着是一个充满激情的吻。  
“好男孩。”他对着我的嘴唇说道。  
我微笑，我想要听到他的夸赞。  
这应该是最后一次他这么叫我了吧。  
“现在我们要抓紧时间了。”他按下按钮，电梯向下运行。

整个车程中，我们没有说话。  
我知道我一旦开口说话，眼泪就会止不住的流，Louis也是一样。  
我转向他，看着他的脸。他在专心开车，或许没有注意到我的视线。  
他的五官是完美的。嘴巴微微的张开着，下颚骨的形状也是绝妙的完美。我就要离开这个我见过的最美丽的男孩了。  
一滴泪水出现在了我的眼角，我立即把它抹去了。我不想让Louis看到我在哭。  
我们在机场的停车场停下。Louis把钥匙从引擎里拔出，之后看向我，他拍了拍我的腿，我的手覆上他的。  
他靠着我，拇指扫着我的下嘴唇，一并检查着项圈的边缘，就像第一次见到我那样。  
我能感受到他的感觉，每一丝每一毫都能感觉到，他不想让我走。  
他把我的手机从袋子里掏出来，递给我。说实话，我已经把它给忘了。  
我们下了车，从后备箱取出我的行李。  
电子大屏幕上现实我的航班已经快要起飞了，我快要没有时间了。  
人群把我包围，就像我来到这里时的那样。但我不在乎。我转向Louis，抱住他，用我的手臂包裹住他。他放下我的行李，也抱住我。我被自己的眼泪呛了一下。  
“Harry，相信我，如果我能做什么来改变这一切的话，我早已经做了。”他紧紧抱住我。  
“别哭…求你。”他拍着我的后背，“都会好的，都会好的…”我慢慢的放开他。  
“我知道一切都不会好的，不能和你在一起，就不会好起来。”泪滴接二连三的淌下，他的眼睛里也含满了泪水，尽管他在尽力掩藏。我想对他说别哭了，但我不能。  
“你的笑容都去哪儿了？宝贝？我喜欢你的酒窝，那些总伴随着笑容的酒窝。”他替我擦去泪水，他对我太好了，这种好是无法用语言来描述的，远超爱情，远超世间的一切。  
我想要对他说很多，对他说我的一切，我想给他做好多好多顿饭，把他介绍给我的妈妈，我的姐姐，我想对他说我之前在面包店打工的故事…所有的所有，但我现在一个字都说不出来，我们的时间用光了，我太伤心了。  
他再次用力的拥抱了我，仿佛要把我揉进他的胸口。我的泪水打湿了他的上衣。  
“我或许说过这句话了，但我还要再说一遍，你真的是我遇到过的最好的sub，再也没有比你更好的。我很高兴我能遇见你，训练你，帮助你。”话毕，他放开了我。我看向他的脸。  
“别再因为Nick而感到无助感！要服从他，但是别害怕说安全词！一切都会好的！相信我！好吗？答应我。”我们的手指连接在一起。  
“谢谢你，”我看着我们的手，“谢谢你做的这一切。”  
我们亲吻。时间仿佛静止了。  
我想要这个吻永远都不要结束，但Louis还是把我们的唇分开了。我有些失控，说实话，每次和Louis接近，我总会这样。  
“我爱…”我的唇被他的堵住，没能把那句话说完。  
他摇了摇头，示意我不应该说出那句话。我不是很明白他为什么要阻止我。  
“你必须要走了。”我呆呆的点头，拎起我的行李。  
“再见，Harry。”他说。我忍住眼泪。转身走开。  
我听见广播里的航班信息，我必须要抓紧时间了。  
我转身看向Louis，最后一次。看向他天使般的眼睛，他的眸子依旧闪着那熟悉的宝蓝的光。但也许是因为他眼睛里正噙满了泪水吧…一定是那样的。  
我坐在飞机上，我一直在想着为什么Louis不让我说出那句话。我们对彼此深沉并且热烈的爱，为什么不能亲口对他说出来呢？  
我的手指触摸着我的唇，上面还留有他的味道。  
我踏上回家的路，理应开心，但事实是我一点兴致也没有。  
有那么一刻，马上就要见到Nick的想法出现在我的脑子里，但只是一飘而过。  
我根本开心不起来。  
我跟他在一起生活了半年，他还是我的男友，我不能撒手不管。Nick和Louis签过合同，但是我并没有签署任何关于这方面的文件，所有的合同关系只存在于他们俩之间。  
我要怎么处理我和Nick这段关系？我很确定我不爱他，所以我能走吗？我觉得我可以。我可以独立自主的做出自己想要的决定，但是如果他不放过我要怎么办？他会做出什么？我完全没有概念。  
我开始思念Louis，我的脑子已经被他占据了。他是我活下去的动力，也是我撑过这一切的理由。

第二十七章  
在飞机上我没有睡觉，关于Nick和Louis的想法让我的脑子过载了，我根本没办法抑制住这些。  
飞机终于落地了。新鲜空气让我感觉很好，保持七个小时的坐姿让我难受极了。  
我永远不喜欢旅途劳累。  
我在机场见到了Nick。  
“嗨，宝贝。”他亲切的问候着我，把我的身体拉进他的怀抱。  
“嗨。”我被他抱在怀里，他吻了我一下，Louis柔软的唇又浮现在我的脑海里，他的唇，他的接触，他的触摸…  
“一切怎么样？还顺利吧！”他开始向我抛出一系列问题并且替我提起行李。也许是因为我的发自内心的对他的抵触心理，但我觉得他只是装作一副他对整个训练过程很感兴趣的样子。但也许是我想多了，他也许是真的关心我，他爱我，至少我认为他是爱我的吧…  
他开始问我我怎么了，因为我一直都没有回答任何关于训练的问题，我搪塞他是因为旅途劳累，至少在某种程度上来说是这样的。  
“你快去休息一会吧，那样你会感觉好点的。”他还在对我微笑，但我实在想不出用什么表情来回复他。  
在回家的路上，Nick意识到我并不想聊天，所以他索性也不再问我问题。终于清静了一会儿。我不想再哭了，但是我就快要哭了。我不会再见到Louis了，以后都不会了…  
对他的想念已经把我的大脑侵蚀的只剩个空壳，我想不到以后会怎么样，我不想知道，但或许我已经能想到。  
终于到了我们的公寓，其实准确的说，是Nick的公寓。这里的气息将我笼罩，我记得这些，记得这气息，但是远算不上怀念，这个地方已经称不上“家”这个称呼了。我对Nick 的情感已经变了。  
一种复杂的情感涌上心头，大约是因为Nick，我们俩之间开始出现一种紧张的氛围，至少对我来说是这样。这所有的一切都是因为我而起，是我的错吗？我应该为这些负责吗？我不知道，我害怕。  
“我做了饭。”我们走进门廊，Nick开心的对我说。即使我一直拒绝和他说话，他的微笑也丝毫没有减退。  
“我应该去换身衣服。”我转身走进了我们的卧室。Nick拿着我的行李也走了进来，我能感受到他盯着我后背的目光，当然还有屁股。  
我在柜子旁边停下，脱去了衣服打算换上干净的，Nick的手抢先一步覆上了我的屁股。  
“你戴着项圈的样子真性感。”他对着我的耳朵说，我开始发抖。  
“Nick，别，我很累了。”  
“换完衣服来厨房。”他转身走开，留我一个人在房间。  
我吃完饭之后便回房休息了。  
“你知道这十四天没有你的日子我是怎么过的吗？我好寂寞。”Nick在我旁边说着，我哼了一声。  
“好梦，我们明天…”我迷迷糊糊的听见他说着些什么，没等他说完，我便睡着了。  
Louis视角：  
我并不认为我会在Harry面前哭出来，但他对我挥挥手说再见在我怀里哭泪水洇到我的衣服上，我的心碎的不成样子。  
在最后一刻，我本可以告诉他，但是我最后还是选择了不，他男友会知道的。  
Harry不是个好演员。  
况且我和Nick之间签订了合同，确切的说今天是合同到期的日子，但是告诉他就违反了我自己的底线。  
一切就像他所预料的那样，Harry并没有对我态度冷淡。  
他想要把所有事情都出于他的掌控之下，这样的话，他就是那个能把控全局的人。的确，对于每一个dom来说，这一点都是极其重要的。  
我希望他不会伤害Harry…那样会毁了我。  
我回到了公寓，一路上我基本都在想着Harry，没撞车真的是个奇迹。  
打开门，迎接我的只有一片寂静。按照以往，每当我送走一个sub男孩儿时，我都会感到放松并且很享受这份一个人独有的寂静，其实我是一个很喜欢独居的人。  
但是Harry他不属于这些，他是永远的例外，这么久以来，这是我第一次再次的对一个人有这么特殊的感觉…  
Harry视角：  
…“你真是一个绝妙的婊子，Harry。”Louis从后方抓住我的头发，毫无保留的冲撞进我的体内。我尖叫着，因为疼痛眼角出现了泪水，但他还在继续，丝毫没有要停止的意思。他的手死死的把住我的屁股，它们上面一定会留下红色的指印。他射进了我身体深处，随后慢慢的撤出了。  
大口的喘着气，我的屁股像是着了火。我的背后传来一些怪声音。  
转过身，Louis的手里握着鞭子，我吓坏了。它太粗了，一定是一根riding whip。  
“Louis，你在干嘛？”我大叫着，向后看去。我想要逃走，但是我发现自己被一个粗糙而巨大的金属手铐铐在了床头板上。我的手腕被勒出了血，血浸在了枕头上。  
我弯下腰准备迎接第一次的鞭打，鞭子狠狠地落在了我的背上，留下了红色的鼓起的鞭痕。  
“Louis！求你！”我痛苦的嚎叫。  
“谁是Louis？”我身后突然传来一个男人的声音，恐惧瞬间将我淹没。就在我迷惑的时候，Nick的下一次鞭打又落在了我的光裸的背上，我能感受到血正在渗出并且缓慢的流淌着。  
“我就知道你们爱上了彼此！slut！”他的手伸向别的工具。  
“停下来，求你！”…  
“Harry？？醒醒！”我的肩膀被摇晃着，睁开眼睛，发现眼睛里满是泪水。我的心在狂跳，我的呼吸也是。  
“那只是个噩梦。”我坐了起来，让他抱住了我。我像是惊恐症发作一样，止不住的哭。  
这个梦像是真的。像现实。  
“梦到了什么？”他问。  
“没什么，都过去了。”我不能告诉他。  
几分钟过去后，我坐在Nick的怀里，尽管我背对着他，但是感觉好多了。我需要一个人来安抚我，而我别无选择。  
我依旧在发抖，那个梦太真实了，就像现实中真的会发生的事情一样。  
我告诉自己Louis不会那样对我的，他一定不会那样的。这招管用了，我慢慢的冷静了下来。

那是个梦，  
只是个噩梦而已，  
一个略有些可怕的梦。

第二十八章  
我醒了，Nick没有像我想的那样在床上陪我。  
门突然打开，Nick走了进来，我赶忙装作还在睡觉的样子。但是我实在不是个好演员，他意识到我已经醒了。  
“我知道你没在睡觉啦！起床！”我从床上起身，好奇他的语气为何听起来这么生气。  
“哎，我能猜到那训练根本没什么用。”他有些生气的说，大力的推着我的肩膀，迫使我跪下。  
我不知道发生了什么，也不知道我做错了什么。  
“别装作一脸无辜的样子，你在想什么啊到底！”他用嘲笑的语气说着，拎起了我的下巴，“你就这么回来了，没有任何改变的和原来一样的回来了？”他说着，但事实上这并不是一个问句，他并不是在向我提问。  
“你是不是真的什么改进也没有？”我被强迫着看向他的眼睛。眼泪再次出现在我的眼眶里。  
Nick怎么了？良知告诉我，我等来的，是他的改变。他变了。  
“现在，像个好孩子那样，给我口。就像你在tomlinson那儿学那样。你在他那儿最起码要学会点儿东西，对吧？我的好男孩儿？” 他解开他的裤子。  
Tomlinson，一开始我并没有意识到这个陌生的姓氏是谁，当我终于意识到这是Louis的姓时，Nick的生硬的阴茎已经在我嘴巴里了。  
我不想被惩罚，所以我只能乖乖的给他口。  
如果他还是想要惩罚我，那我只能用脑中Louis的影像替代他的，虽然这连杯水车薪都算不上，但至少是心理慰藉。  
“我想我还是要帮帮你啊，你太不主动了。”他抓住我的头发，我的头被死死抓住，不能退后。  
我有些喘不过气并且开始因为氧气的缺乏而开始冒紫星，但Nick仍用把着我的头，用一种惊人的速度前后抽插着，我只能利用其中的很短的间隙来呼吸，我快要窒息了，而他不在乎。  
我想要逃走，但是他死死抓住我的头发，头皮麻木的疼痛。我不敢用手撑在他的身上，我快要失去平衡了。我把指甲掐入我自己的大腿，尽全力的获取足够的氧气。  
泪水和唾液混合在一起，顺着脸颊淌到我的脖颈。我很确定在这之后我会大哭一场。  
我让他掌握完全的主动权，我甚至没有使用安全词的机会。  
这次极其糟糕的性事持续了几分钟，我感觉累极了，我没有晕倒真的是个奇迹。  
他射进了我的嘴巴之后便撤出了。  
他松开了我的头发，我几乎是摔倒了地上，把嘴里的精液咳了出来，我需要呼吸，需要氧气。  
我不能吞下它们，不能。  
“待会儿你自己把它们舔干净。”他再一次的抓住我的头发。我呜咽着，脸被他按到地板上。  
我想不出要怎么应对这一切了。无助感将我淹没。  
“苹…苹果…”我闭上眼睛，绝望的说着。我满以为他会放过我。  
“服从我！”他按着我的头，几乎就要撞在地板上了！我可能会因此受伤！  
眼泪再次夺眶而出。  
我明明说了安全词，他的脑子到底出了什么毛病？？  
他对我的头施加的力量越来越强，我发抖，无力的啜泣，我别无选择，只能把地板上所有的液体，也许是精液，也许是唾液，一定是混合着灰尘的那些，一一舔去。  
他确认我把所有的那些都咽下去了之后，才松开了我。  
随后他几乎是把我扔上了床。我过于疲惫了，只想一个人待着，但那不可能。  
“呆在床上，我去给你弄些早餐。”他转身离开。  
“Nick？”我小心翼翼地说。  
我不敢相信刚刚发生的一切，为什么他变了？他变成了那样。我不能接受。我需要一个拥抱，那样会让我好受一些。  
“我觉得我可以去要回我的钱。”他生气的说着，向我走来，恐惧感再次把我笼罩。  
“你为什么这样…”我尽可能小声的说着。但Nick好像并不领情，我双手握着Nick的手腕，想要让他松开紧紧握着我的项圈的手，我再一次喘不过气了。项圈让窒息感加剧，我能感觉到肺泡里的空气在慢慢减少…  
“N…Nick…”他把我抓的越来越紧，我的视野开始泛黑。  
“对你来说，我已经不是Nick了，明白了吗！”他对我嚷着，我的脑子已经处于混沌状态，无法说话。  
他终于松开了我的脖子，我大口的吸着气。但我的喉咙像火燎一样的疼痛，从他松开到我的呼吸真正平复，花费了不少时间。  
“晚上你会被惩罚的，具体取决你白天表现的怎么样。”他说完后转身走了，我躺在床上，恐惧，泪水，颤抖，将我包围。  
我的梦，那个噩梦，真的要变成现实了吗？我还是不敢相信。  
Nick将我送到Louis那里去训练，目的就是好让他能这样对我吗？但是显然Louis的目的并不是这样…  
我不知道要怎么办，脑子里一片空白，我蜷成一个球，哭泣着，直到Nick走了进来，我在他的注视下吃了早饭，尽管我没有一点胃口，但我的确不想再因为任何差错而被惩罚了。  
我一直没有说话。我实在没有和他对话的心情。  
那天我又给他口了一次，这次没有早上那次那么艰难，但也一言难尽。  
剩下的时间，要不然我就是跪在地上头靠在他的裆部，要不然就是坐在他的大腿上，任由他把玩着我的身体。  
这中间其实有二十分钟的“休息时间”，他捏着我的乳头，对着我的耳朵说着些他想对我做的事情，听着那些东西从他的嘴里说出来，简直恶心极了。  
他要求我呻吟，或者要求我一声不发。我做不来这些，但真的很努力的在尝试，我不想让惩罚再加码。  
我以为我会因为他对我乳头的触摸而射出来，但是我没有。我或许会因为这个而被严厉的惩罚，但无论是从事实上还是心理上，我都不允许有这种情况的发生。  
他开始隔着内裤撸动我的阴茎。我的手背在背后被他用手握住，不得不说的是他的手非常的有力，就像绳索一样，我基本动弹不得。他在挑逗着我，但就像之前一样，他总是能在刚好的时间停下来，在我的高潮之前。  
他做的每一件事，都改变不了我很累的事实，或者说让我变得更累了。我甚至没有精力来想Louis。  
已经到了晚上，就像他早晨说的那样，因为我的反抗，我得到了“应有的”惩罚：被绑在床上抽打了五十次。每抽打一次，我都被强迫感谢他，我甚至可以闻到血的味道从我背后传来，就像那晚的梦。  
我睡着了，手腕被束缚着，Nick吻了我的酒窝。


	7. Chapter 7

第二十九章  
“你昨天没有乖乖听话，我没能好好享受，所以今天…”我跪在坚硬的地板上，手被绑在背后，项圈勒的我有些喘不过气。  
我不能看着他，也不想看着他。  
但他炙热的目光却死死的钉在我身上。  
我的心被他撕碎，但为什么他意识不到这个事实呢？  
“今天一整天只有一件事，就是操你，用那些你甚至都没听过的姿势，你会被我狠狠地操，你会数不清次数，你会变成我的只为性爱设计的机器，你不用担心我会不会累，但我敢保证到最后你会连自己的名字都会忘记… ”话毕，我的阴茎被戴上了阴茎环。  
眼泪顺着我的脸颊淌到地板上。  
这是个逊爆了的笑话或者是一场噩梦吧？我一定是还没睡醒，对吗？  
我想和他谈谈，问问他为什么要这样对我。  
但我不想再次被鞭打了，尽管我知道他待会儿一定会惩罚我，不管我怎么小心翼翼，他都会“惩罚”我，我干脆就不服从他好了。

我不知道那天他到底操了我多少次。他真的很有耐力，或许是因为那两个星期的间隔。但是我没有，我快要经受不住了，生理上是这样，心理上更甚。  
因为钻心的疼痛我哭号着，他甚至不用润滑剂，最好的情况就是把我之前给他口的时候遗留的唾液来充当润滑剂。说实话，我还是能从粗暴中感到一些快感，我讨厌我的身体的这种反应。  
当nick听见我的呻吟，他的冲击变得更快更猛了，一幅享受至极的样子。严格来说，这已经算不上是呻吟，而是一种动物般的本能的嚎叫，他抓着我的头发，对着我的耳朵说着我是他的淫荡的slut说我的叫声真的很浪说操我真的非常非常舒服…听到slut这个词从他的嘴里说出来，简直是恶心至极，我想呕吐。我现在真的只剩一具躯壳。  
我从没想过nick会这样“使用”我，他还爱我吗？或者说，他爱过我吗？我的心被撕成碎片，我实在不明白。  
我不能射，不被允许射，我还戴着阴茎环。  
我并不认为长时间戴着这玩意对健康没有影响，但现在这些已经不重要，我麻木了。健康什么的，很重要吗？  
过度敏感已经不足以形容我现在的情况了，我被他狠狠的撞在桌子（当然他绝对称得上残暴的抽插仍在继续），我发现我的阴茎抵在肚子上，硬得像木头，感官上也已经像一根木头，它早已失去了感觉，唯一留下的就是超出忍受极限的痛，我一直叫嚷着那该死的安全词，但事实上，那并不管用。Nick根本不理睬。  
我讨厌他直接射在我身体里的感觉，从第一次到最后一次。  
在他要去准备午饭之前，振动棒被塞进了我身体里，他说那样的话我就可以一直保持他的形状。他做饭的那段时间里，我在客厅“休息”，我的腿被绑在桌腿上，手被绑在背后固定在椅背上，当然屁股里还有那个该死的用来保持他形状的振动棒。他可以在厨房以一种完美的角度欣赏我是如何在桌子旁挣扎，我想要挣脱这些，挣脱这该死的一切，永远逃离他，逃离这里的一切，我还不想放弃，我想我永远也不会放弃的。  
他没有让我喝水，我干枯的嗓子所能发出的声音只有凄惨的嚎叫。  
他的勃起再次抵上我被过度使用的洞口，豆大的汗珠从额头滴落到我的胸口，这是冷汗，我甚至开始发抖。寒战一遍又一遍的席卷过我的身体，但是我仍旧被迫的在他的身体上前前后后的晃动着。  
我快要晕厥了，哦不，干脆死掉最好。那样的话我就再也不用经历这些。  
到最后他不得不手动分开我的臀，强制的进入。我已经变成了一具躯壳，没有力气，没有感觉，心如死灰。  
热水打在我的身上，这场性事（如果还可以称此为性事的话）终于结束了。混着汗水和各种体液的液体被冲洗掉…我多么像和那些液体一样，流进下水道，再也不必出现在这里…  
我从疲惫中醒来，揉了揉肿胀的双眼。我并没有睡多长时间，或许是在哭泣中睡着的吧。  
我试图在床上坐起身，难以忍受的疼痛立即沿着脊柱爬上了我的大脑。我不能坐下来，太他妈的痛了。这一切都是因为nick。  
我的左手手腕被绑在了床边，但长度不足以让我下床站立。他在害怕什么？害怕我逃跑？害怕我反抗？  
我的确会逃跑，逃离这里，奔向Louis。  
泪水又一次滴落到床单上，我不能逃，我被关在这里，我不会再见到Louis，我好想他。  
床的另一边是一些食物和水，看来他暂时还舍不得让我死掉。  
打开瓶子，水流灌进我的喉咙。我大概不会因为脱水而死了。  
大量的液体让我感到眩晕，我需要躺下来歇一会才能适应这些水的存在，我感觉糟透了。前所未有的糟糕。  
我再次坐起身打算去够些食物，疼痛将我吞没，掀开毯子后才终于意识到昨天的那些到底给我的身体留下了什么。  
紫红色的抓痕，好痛。  
Louis的身影在我眼前一闪而过，他美丽的微笑，我就记得所有的那些，他的触摸，他对我说的那些，他的耳语，我能感觉到到他的身上的洗衣液混合着烟草的香味，那是Louis的味道。我似乎出现了幻觉，我不愿醒来。  
“你是完美的…你太棒了…你的皮肤太美了…也许是因为你特殊吧…你是最棒的sub，我能所求的最好的…”  
我可能再也不会听到这些话，这些句子了。永远不会了。  
不管是从Louis那里还是从nick那里都不会了。  
我敢打包票nick不会这样夸赞我的，我只是他的婊子，除此之外，别无他物。他的所有的对我的一切，都是恶心的虚伪的。  
我擦去眼泪，开始吃东西。等nick回来，一切又会开始的，我想。  
我吃掉了所有的食物，喝了更多的水。我感觉好些了，但只是生理上的。在心里上我还是一具死尸，我的心已经死了。  
屁股上那些因为鞭打而造成的伤痕还没有愈合，而腰上的伤口恶心的肿胀着。手腕上因为手铐和绳索而造成的伤口也开始结痂，有些部分还暴露在空气中，混合着血和一些分泌物。  
我躺了下来，渐渐地昏睡了过去。  
我希望我再也不会醒来。不会回到Louis身边，那么一切都不会好。

我大概昏睡了两小时。  
“起来！这是你最后的机会了，styles！你再不起来，我要抽你了！”他大声地叫嚷着，我睁开眼睛，所以我不再是harry了吗？  
“直接叫我婊子好了。”我怼了他。  
我并没有像他一样大声地嚷嚷，但是貌似为时过晚了些。  
“啪！”他抽了我的脸，随后把我绑了起来，好让他能惩罚我。  
我觉得我可能挺不过这次了…  
其实如果真的挺不过来的话，那也算是一种解脱。也许我会祈求他让他能够痛快的了结我的生命。但我想他不会那么轻易的放过我，我大约会在精疲力竭的折磨中死去吧…

第30章  
这种生活持续了一周，也许这还尚可称为“生活”。我分不清白天和黑夜，时间已经不再那么重要了。  
这段时间nick十分享受，所以越来越多的伤口和淤青也十分合理的出现在我的身体上。食物和水只是维持我的基本生命活动，让我不至于死掉，让我还可以完成我的使命：充当他的性爱玩偶。  
我昏睡，一切暂停，我醒来，一切继续。我恨透了这样的生活，我恨透了这里，我不知道我活下去还有什么意义，既然已经事已至此我大有可能逃脱不过这个命运，我真的希望某天在我昏睡后，再也不会醒来。

一天早晨我照常从昏睡中醒来，瞬间惊奇的发现手腕居然没有被绑起来。这有点吓到我了，尽管我应该开心，但是这次真的是意料之外，说真的，我已经习惯了绳索的存在了。  
这举动真的奇怪，我想这绝对是个陷阱，我累了。  
…但是并没有别的其他的事情发生。  
我被穿好衣服，我被穿上了干净的内裤，裤子，上衣和袜子。  
我小心翼翼的坐了起来，但是还是痛的整个人都蜷缩了起来，屁股，后背都布满了伤口，愈合与否已经不那么重要了，都是一样的痛。更甚的是，nick貌似有意的再次加深了几乎每个伤口的深度，我不知道那些遭到二次伤害的伤口有没有得到正确的适当的处理，总之，我似乎伤的很严重。  
我站了起来，向房门处走去。其实我还是蛮害怕我离开床走出房间的这个举动会让nick对我不满从而导致再次被惩罚，不过某种直觉告诉我事实不会这样。  
我握住门把手，果然和我预料的一样，是锁住的。  
我环视整间屋子。  
桌子上有一张纸条。  
“亲爱的小猫咪，早上好，明天对你我来说是极其重要的一天，所以你要向平常一样乖，我不会为难你的。在我回来之前你自己做点吃的吧，记得洗个澡，我会向你解释这一切的。Ps：钥匙在柜子里。”  
我拿到了钥匙，打开了门。  
我不知道nick离开了多久，我给自己做了点早饭，烧好水泡了杯茶，好让我能利用洗澡的这段时间使它们能冷却下来。  
在卫生间里我向我自己发誓，不看镜子里的自己，但是我实在没能忍住，最后还是站在镜子前，呆呆地看着地板。  
我抬起头，视线随之上移。我害怕面对镜子，害怕面对镜子里的自己，害怕面对现实。  
镜子里的影像和我预想中的有过之而无不及。  
我紧紧咬住下唇，手指触碰着皮肤上的那些青紫，屁股，大腿，胸口。对于这些伤口，我有些入迷，但也混杂着生理性的恶心，有些反胃。  
我讨厌我的身体。  
我转过身看向我的臀，当视线与镜子里的映像相碰时，我立即闭上了眼睛，泪水充盈了眼眶。  
我的身体成了这幅样子，Louis会怎么看，如果他能再次见到我，看到我的身体，一定永远都不会愿意接近我了，更不用说触摸。  
洗澡简直比地狱还可怕。 热水冲击在伤口上，简直要把我整个人撕成两半。我努力忽视那些疼痛，但我不能，那种痛是无法描述的，集中在伤口里而后集中爆发，每个细胞都在肆意叫嚣着痛。  
泪水和水蒸气混在脸上被我一把抹去，我没必要让nick知道我哭过或者正在哭。确切的说，哭是他在我面前时唯一能做的事，他的存在让我感觉到痛，感觉到痛苦，感觉到生不如死。  
我吃掉了哪些食物，喝了茶。我决定在nick回来之前再喝一杯。  
当我听见门把手转动的声音时，茶从杯子里洒出了一点，寒意从我的脊柱贯穿而过，条件反射式的恐惧使心跳加速，生理性的厌恶占据了我的脑子。  
门打开了，我听见他换下鞋子的声音，接着走了进来。在他走进餐厅前，我低下头，看向地板。  
“服从呢？我想要的服从呢？”他看见我还坐在凳子上，对我训斥道。  
我意识到了，我太蠢了，我的行为要比我预想中的要差的多得多。操。跪下，他要我跪下，那我就跪下。  
膝盖接触到硬地板的那一刹，疼痛冲晕了我的脑袋。  
“哎对了，这才是我的好男孩。我喜欢你这样。”他向我走来，揉了揉我的头发。他把他一直拎着的一个黑色袋子放到桌子上，坐到我之前坐着的凳子上。  
“来，离我近点儿。”我在地板上蹭着向他靠过去，我必须服从。  
“你在哭吗？我还什么事都没做呢！”他的拇指摩擦着我的下颚，抹去挂在上面的几滴泪水。我紧紧的闭上眼，我不想让他触摸我，我厌恶和他进行身体上的接触。  
“明天我们要去一个地方，去一个类似于举行典礼的地方，我想要让你看起来漂漂亮亮并且精神充沛，所以我们今天就暂停吧。”他对我说道。  
“我买了一些你明天要穿的衣服，还有就是，有几句话你要把它们背下来，明天会用到的。”他微微站起身，从口袋里掏出一张纸。  
“拿着。”我接过想要低头看看那上面的内容，不过他抬起我的下巴，给了我一个吻，我不想回应他。就算我的所谓的“冷漠”让他感到不爽，那我也不在乎。  
“拿着你的东西，到房间去穿好。”我起身，拿走桌子上的袋子，转身离开了餐厅。  
我打开了包裹，发现里面是一条宽松的白色的看起来像是睡裤的裤子，和一件没有领子的肩膀上有一些简单的花纹的上衣。  
我换上了那些衣服，说实话看起来还不错，很简单的感觉。可能看起来会有点寒酸，但是没有领子的衣服可以凸显出我的项圈，让项圈看起来更漂亮了。  
“就是我想象中的那样。”nick说道并向我走来，拍了拍我的肩膀。  
“你看过那张纸上的句子了吧？”我摇摇头，我并没有看，  
“那就把衣服换掉，之后坐到我腿上来。”他说完，坐到床上。  
我换衣服时他的目光一直聚焦在我身上，我能感觉到那种感觉，那种令人别扭的，生厌的注视。当他看到我身上的那些伤口时，肯定在偷笑吧。  
我坐到了他的腿上。  
他分开我的腿，把手放到我的大腿上，装作不经意的触碰着我的裤裆。  
他开始把纸上的句子念给我听。

第三十一章  
晚上了，我睡不着。想要到厨房去倒杯水喝。  
厨房的灯还亮着，我的脚在冷冰冰的地板上接触又抬起，最终在厨房门口停下。  
Nick在橱柜前站着，正在把一些粉末倒进一杯水里。他嘟囔着一些我听不清的句子，把混在水里的粉末搅匀。  
我快速转身回到了卧室。关上了门。  
我听见nick正向在靠近的脚步声，紧接着他打开了门，手里握着那杯水，房间里没有开灯，静悄悄的。我想他能听见我的有些急促的呼吸声。  
他打开台灯，坐到我旁边。我紧紧闭上眼睛，想要装睡，但是我无法控制我的呼吸还有对刚刚看见的事物的好奇，尽管我真的很想睡觉，但是我血管里流动的肾上腺素让我感到兴奋。  
“睡不着吗？”他问我道，卷着我的头发。我的脉搏开始加速，并不是因为他的接触而感到被唤醒，而是一种发自心底的想要逃离，想要避开的恶心。  
“喝点水吧。放松一下，你就会睡好的。”我能看到他试图掩盖他嘴角的那一抹诡异的笑，太诡异了。我坐起身，给他有些着急的把水杯递给了我，我有些犹豫，这水里到底混了些什么？我很确定这不是单纯的“助眠”，但是如果我拒绝，他一定不会放过我，并且如果这只是一杯单纯的水的话，我似乎没有理由拒绝，如果我拒绝，那么就表示我知道这水里的猫腻…我不知道要怎么办…  
“为了明天，你该好好睡觉的。”我看着手里的水杯，而后看向了他的眼睛，我们的视线交汇了大概一秒钟。  
“喝吧。”他对我说道，我干巴巴的咽了口口水。他直勾勾的盯着我，让我浑身不自在。  
我紧紧闭着眼，最终还是喝下了那杯水。尝起来并没有什么特殊的味道。  
Nick看到杯子里没有水剩下后似乎松了口气。他表现得真的一点都“不明显”呢，这种奇奇怪该的态度真的像是对待一杯普通的水应有的吗？  
我躺下并转过身，nick关了灯。  
我感到有些累了，也许刚刚的粉末真的只是助眠的吧…  
Nick一直在卷着我的头发，小声的说着一些类似于“你会是我的。你就是我的。你永远都是我的。”之类的话。  
我的脑子一片混沌，我感到周围一片漆黑，一片晕眩，我仿佛置身于一个永远在向前开的过山车上，四面八方的风吹向我，从我的嘴巴里灌进我的身体，我好像什么也不记得了…

早上nick把我叫醒，我感觉浑身轻飘飘的，是一种前所未有的无法形容的令人愉快的感觉。  
“快点，harry，穿衣服！”我从卫生间出来，nick对我说道。我开始不由自主的抓起衣服胡乱的往身上穿。  
窗外的光明晃晃的，现在大概是中午了吧。  
“准备好了吧？我们出发？”  
“好。”他背上他有些鼓鼓囊囊的包，我们出发了。  
一路上他一直在笑，他看起来精神抖擞而且十分开心，广播里播出的随机音乐让我感到昏昏沉沉的，我想睡觉。  
Nick并不想让我睡觉，因为他说过今天是非常重要的，所以我强打着精神，广播里播出的音乐听起来像是一首甜甜的催眠曲，昨晚那种过山车似的经历又出现了，不过这次要温和的多。  
“不过我不能，我等不及了！”nick对着电话说道，“我昨晚把那个给他了，所以时间什么的应该是差不多的。”我搞不懂他在说些什么，这些句子在我听起来都是断断续续，几乎没有什么意义的。我的身体还在那迷迷糊糊的过山车上呢！  
“记得搞快点！”他挂断了电话，冲着手机又咒骂了几句。车子驶进了加油站。  
“你在和谁说话？”我打起精神，声音疲倦的对他说。  
“你想要什么？”  
我思考着我想要什么。  
“一些吐司吧，谢谢。”他点了点头，向便利店走去。  
二十分钟后我们在一栋建筑前停下了，我不知道这是什么地方。  
我们下了车，nick牵着我的手，他似乎变得好了一点呢。我很久很久没有过这样的感觉了。很久很久没有这样牵手走在街上了。我不知道为什么突然会有这样的感觉，但是就它们就这样自然而然产生了。  
他带我进了楼，里面有很多人好像在等待着什么事，我分辨不出来。大多数的人都穿着黑色的皮质外套。他们看起来仿佛不属于这个世界，像是从外星球或是另一个维度来的，我搞不懂。我的脸上挂着笑容。  
“我们在这里干嘛？”我大声地把我脑海里的疑问说了出来， nick一脸严肃的转过脸看着我，我似乎打断了他和一个穿着有些夸张的男人的对话。  
“他还好吗？”那个男人问道。  
“当然，他很好！”nick快速的回答他，一把抓住我的手，我们迅速走开了。  
“别和别人说话，我们来练习一下待会儿的演讲，快。”  
“那些人是谁啊？”  
“我朋友啦。”他有些慌张的说。  
一个半小时后，nick先去了别的什么地方，留我一个人在一个房间里换衣服。但我并不是一个人，一些和我年龄相仿的男孩们和我待在一起。有一个黑发，铜色皮肤的男孩表示要帮我换衣服，尽管我表示我能自己来，但他还是要帮我，我并不认识他是谁。  
我很好奇为什么我的胸口布满了淤青，但是可能不要紧，因为它们根本不痛。  
我把一件白色的上衣翻过来又翻过去，我太无聊了，我想要找点有意思的事情做做。  
“你能让我们单独相处一会儿吗？”有人说话，这好像不是nick的声音。  
“不行，这是…”黑发男孩回复他，我缓慢的转过身想要看看这位拜访者到底是何方来客。  
“让我们单独相处一会。”他又重复了一遍，那个男孩走了。他等到门彻底关上才再次开口说话并向我走来。  
“harry？”他叫出我的名字，我惊讶的看向他。他突然紧紧地抱着我，我没有回应他的拥抱。这人到底是谁啊？他为什么会知道我的名字？  
“他…他对你做了什么？”他见我没有回应他的拥抱，就松开了我并看向我还裸露着的上半身。  
“我不知道你在说什么耶。”我穿上了那件上衣，好让他不能再盯着我看，他的目光直勾勾的盯着我，这让我很难受，他为什么要盯着我啊，他又不是nick。  
“操，他给你下药了，操。”他大吼着，踢向地上的一个纸箱。  
他靠近我，抚上我的脸，确切的说是有些迫不及待的抓着我的脸，随后把唇覆上了我的。这个吻让我似乎清醒了点，又掺杂了某种说不出的熟悉。  
黑发男孩打开门，那位拜访者转身离开了。  
“到时间了。”黑发男孩为我戴上项圈，并整理了我的上衣，之后便让我跟着他走，我们离开了房间。


	8. Chapter 8

第三十二章  
我在走廊里等待了大概十分钟，或许不止。我搞不清。  
我一直在想刚刚的那个男人，他是谁？他为什么要对我说话？他怎么会知道我的名字的？他为什么要抱我？我完全不知道他是谁，还有就是他妈的他为什么要亲我？？  
我的手指扫过我的唇，上面还留有他留下的味道，甚至我似乎还能感到那唇还留在我嘴唇上。不知怎的，我总有一种似曾相识但又说不出来的奇怪的感觉，  
我是不是在哪儿见过他？  
为什么感觉我好像认识他？  
他是陌生人，  
我不认识他，  
我不可能认识他。   
我想我可能疯了。

他的声音响起，他的声音听起来很温柔，像是能触摸到的丝绸似的。  
我好像在哪儿听到过。  
他叫了我的名字，用一种熟悉的方式。  
他的唇。当他的唇触到我的，我能辨认出它的味道和它的触感。还有它们在我的唇上移动的方式。我都能认出来。  
还有他的味道。  
他海洋般蓝色的眼睛仿佛能把我的脉搏带走。这美丽的眼睛我一定在什么地方见到过，这远超海洋的美丽的瞳，还有这能带走心跳的力量，我绝对绝对有幸领略过。  
我脑子里乱成一锅粥，我不知道我怎么了。

我看到他向我走来，并在我身边停下。他并没有看我，低着头看向地面，他整个人的姿态呈现出一种很僵硬，很不自然的状态。  
铃声响了，像子弹一样穿过我的耳膜，让我暂时的回到现实中来。  
我记得Nick说的那些，我记得很清楚。  
站在我身边的另一个男人打开了一扇通往一间漆黑的屋子的门，我走了进去。一个低着头但是头发上很明显用了过多发胶的黑发男孩跟上了我。  
我的手上拿着一个牵引绳，我并不清楚这是谁给我的，我只是拿着它，向前走。  
整个房间是漆黑的。墙壁高处的烛台里的蜡烛发出微弱的光，只能照亮我脚下的通道，这间屋子里似乎坐着很多人，我不知道。  
我不知道他们在等待什么，是在等我吗？Nick没有提及这里会有观众，所以他们一定不重要，Nick没提到他们，那么一定是不重要的。  
通道的尽头，有一个木质的平台，早先和Nick谈过话的男人站在旁边，他的衣着有些“疯狂”，黑色的皮革，金属的链子，锋利的铆钉，但似乎这间屋子里的其他人也是相似的衣着。我突然感觉到这样的打扮十分滑稽，我想要大笑，但还是忍住了。  
我按照事先Nick告诉我的在他身后站好。那个黑发男孩把他一直端着的一个银盘呈了上来，那是两朵玫瑰，一支红色，一支白色。那个衣着滑稽的男人选择了白色的那朵。  
“把你的手给我。”他对我说道。Nick说了我必须服从他所说的每一件事，所以我照做了。  
花茎上的刺刺向了我的食指，血滴在花冠上，我感到有些痛，但是并没有反抗。红色和白色交汇，不知怎么的，我感到有些晕眩，一片迷糊中看到了血液滴在了银盘上，他松开了我的手。  
“跪下。”他要求道。  
于是我跪在了地板上，挺直后背，抬起头，但视线还聚焦在地板上，我不被允许直视那人的眼睛，我知道。他向我走来，开始向我问问题，我必须回答，每一个都必须回答，尽管我弄不清楚他们具体有什么狗屁意义。  
“你明白你现在所做的事情所代表的意义吗？”  
“你明白奴隶的意义，以及你接受主奴关系的所有内容和规则吗？”  
“你接受你的dom也是你的主人，你的导师，你的引路人吗？”  
…  
“是的，我明白。”

他在我身旁站定，“鉴于以上你所有的回答，我把掌管你的项圈的权利授予给你的训练者。”  
话音刚落，那个熟悉的男人靠近并上前解开了我的项圈，把它放到了黑发男孩手里拿着的银盘里。  
他离我太近了，我能闻到他的味道，甚至能感受到他的体温，突然有种感觉席上了我的心头，我感觉到有些不太对头。  
那个衣着奇怪的男人让我起立，刚刚那些想法又消失不见。  
“现在你是自由的，独立的，可以做出你自己想要的决定。”他提高音量以让所有人都能听到。  
铃声再次响起，门被打开，Nick走了进来。他脸上扬起自信的微笑朝我们走来，他的衣着就像这间屋子里其他的所有人一样。我之前从没看到他这个样子，他看起来太奇怪了。在他身后还跟着两个相同衣着的男人。  
这三个人在我面前停下，我注意到Nick手里拿着一个鞭子，那是什么？  
Nick注意到了我脸上的疑惑，满怀自信的微笑渐渐变得僵硬。  
忽的，回忆涌上了我的脑子，我被铐在床上动弹不得，而Nick舞动着鞭子，鞭动划破空气的声音紧接着的就是泣不成声的啜泣，混合着红色的鼓着的跳动着的鞭痕，所有的图像声音，一波一动，破碎的，挑衅的占领了我的脑子，冷汗冒上额头，寒战贯穿脊背。  
他把鞭子交给那个黑发男孩，之后是和我一样的“玫瑰环节”，他的在红玫瑰上面的血浸染上了我的白玫瑰上，我们的血液混合。  
又是一阵寂静，似乎每个人都在等着我的行动，我猜到了。  
我向Nick身后的其中一个男人靠近，并且盯着他看了一会儿，接着又看向Nick，Nick给了我一个安慰性的微笑，示意我一切都好。我觉得很不好，我好紧张。  
我又看向剩下的那个男人，他面无表情，我四处张望，被不安感吞没。但Nick说这没什么大不了的，那就应该没事吧。我在Nick身边站定。  
我站好后便在他身前跪了下来，深呼吸，我告诉自己放松，这些很快就会结束的。我的小演讲马上就要开始了。  
“我在你身前跪下，主人，我的灵魂光裸，为你准备好我的一切，  
我交给你我的心脏，它是将我们绑在一起的结。  
我交给你我的思想，让我能感受到你一丝一寸。  
我交给你我的身体，请随心的使用它。  
我交给你我的灵魂，我愿意跟随你，没有后路。  
能够被你拥有是我的唯一祈愿，能够让你欢愉是我莫大的荣幸。  
我永远追随你，无顾前方是何物。  
请掌管我的牵引绳，在我剩下的生命里，请将这牵引绳视为我对你服从的化身，引领我，指引我。  
…”  
我终于说完了，这听起来太蠢了。那牵引绳上刻有我的名字，我把它举过我的头顶。  
Nick立刻接过了它，我等待着他的回话。  
“我接受你的请求，把你的一切交由我，我向你承诺我会带领你，引领你沿着我的脚步周全的走过人生。  
从今天起你会属于我，我会用尽全力的保护加入我人生旅途的你。  
我接受你想要服侍我，取悦我的欲望。  
你会一直对我臣服，接受这个象征着我对你独一无二的拥有权的项圈吗？”  
他问我道。  
有人紧张的咳嗽了一声。  
那个男人。

我感到压力涌上我的血管和四肢，我无暇分神，我必须全神贯注的完成我现在必须要做的事。  
“在宣告这一切之前我早已对你臣服，在你膝前跪好，我向你保证，这个项圈会陪伴我直到…”我停下了。  
我大口的呼吸，紧张的向观众席张望着，微弱的光，几乎什么也看不清。  
我在这儿干什么？  
“直到…”Nick小声的说着，示意我该继续。我能看穿他虚伪的面孔后隐藏的阴险的嘴脸。  
他手里拿着那个巨大的项圈。  
刚刚的柔软的微笑在他脸上迅速转变为了一触即发的怒气，他仿佛下一秒就要爆炸了。  
我能预料到他马上就会挥舞起他的鞭子，我已经为即将到来的疼痛做好了准备。  
“说啊。”他对我小声的，但足够生气的吼着。  
我盯着他，我十足的讨厌他，如果我能用我的眼神杀死他，那该有多好。  
事实上，我的盯着他的眼神的确让他意识到了出现了什么问题。我的眼神里的确充满了怒火和恶意，充满了对Nick这个人的恨之入骨。

“是不是出了什么问题？”一个低沉的声音传来。  
所有的事情都有问题，这里的一切都他妈的错了。  
人群开始嘈杂起来，我依旧的在盯着Nick的脸，看着他的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红。

“Harry…”Louis小声的说。  
等等，Louis??

第三十三章  
“说啊！”Nick对我大吼，我被他握住了喉咙，随即被拎了起来。窒息感侵袭了我的大脑，他眼睛发黑而我的视野变得越来越暗。我就要不能呼吸了，他的手掌还在渐渐收紧。  
“放开…”我用尽最后一丝气息说着，想要从他的手里挣脱。  
幸运的是很快Nick身后的那两个男人便把他强行拉走了，我终于从他的魔掌里脱身。  
泪水不由自主的沿着脸颊流下，或是因为生理性的缺乏氧气，亦或是因为些别的，更可能是因为二者都有。我的嗓子像是快要烧起来了，氧气不能顺利的沿着气管进入我的肺，我想这可能就是所谓濒死的感觉吧。  
“他是我的，只能是我的！”Nick被拖出房间，但我还能听到他的吼叫，我快要晕厥了，我站不住脚了，向后倒去的一瞬间，有人接住了我。  
“别管我！”我推开了他，我现在只想一个人待着，不想任何人靠近我。  
“Harry…”  
…  
Louis!  
转过身去，Louis的脸出现在我面前。我不敢相信。我跌入他的怀抱，紧紧抱住。他离我那么近…我的天哪。  
“别再离开我，请你别再离开我…”我的大脑只允许我说出这两句话，“别离开我…”他抚着我的后背，安抚着我。泪水浸湿了他的皮质上衣。  
“好了，好了，一切都会好的，没有人再会伤害你了。我保证。”他轻声低语，我在他的怀抱里。  
我还是不敢相信他会出现在这里，他是真的吗？是我的又一个梦吗？是我出现的幻觉吗？还是我真的疯了？  
我从他的怀抱里挣扎起身，把我的额头贴上他的。他明白白了我的意思，温柔的充满爱意不夹杂丝毫情欲的吻上了我。我感觉前所未有的好，似乎之前那些混沌都不复存在。似乎所有的一切都恢复了正轨。  
这个吻直通心脏，敲击灵魂。我们的苦涩但又甜蜜的泪水在彼此的唇与唾液混合，我能感受到他，每一寸肌肤，每一个毛孔。我环住他的脖子。我再也不想离开他。  
“你是真的。”我深吸一口还带有Louis气息的空气。  
“我为什么会是假的？”  
“我爱你。”  
这么久的等待，我终于能拥有表达自己内心最急切的想法的机会了。看向他的眼睛，深深地看着那一抹通明的，静魅的蓝。我在等待它们的反应，它们一定能做出我想要的反应。  
那一抹蓝闪了闪光。  
“我也爱你。”“我再不会放你走的。”  
他的唇再次盖上了我的。强有力但又十足的温柔。

“打扰一下。”有个人打断了我们。  
我和Louis看向他。是Nick身后那两个家伙其中一个。我真的该好好谢谢他们为我所做的那些。  
“Nick真的他妈的是个混蛋，我从没有意识到他会做出这样的事。我不太清楚现在到底发生了什么，但他现在整个人快疯了。”他说完这番话后，我紧张的看向Louis，我大概知道他在盘算着什么。  
“他在哪？”他松开了我，一字一顿的对那个男人说道。他的脸色充满了怒意，攀上了盛怒的红。  
“跟我来。”那个男人转身离开，Louis跟上。  
“Louis，别，别去。”我紧紧抓住他的胳膊。我知道他要去找Nick质问或者直接去暴打他一顿，但是我不希望这些事情的发生，我不希望Louis受到一丝一毫的伤害。  
“松开。”他提高了他的音量，对我说道。我感到有些不舒服。  
“他疯了，Louis，他是个疯子，别去。”他不听我的。  
我用双手有些粗暴的抓住他的脸，他顺势看向我的眼睛，  
“就算了吧，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子！”他把我的手移推开。  
“不行，我不允许自己放过他，他伤害了你，他让你受了伤…”他低下了头，“我不能放过他，我爱你，所以我不能放过他，看着他对你所做的一切，天哪…”他咬着他的嘴唇，眉头紧皱。我知道他的意思，对于我的身体…我感到羞辱。  
“你不能阻止我保护你。”他是对的。  
他摸了摸我的脸颊，深吸一口气，转身离开，留我一个人站在走廊中间。  
我开始焦急的踱步。一些工作人员点亮了灯，开始清理场馆。  
假如Nick对Louis做出一些伤害他的事情怎么办？Nick要比Louis强壮。我好担心。  
我只担心Louis。Nick与我无关。我不想让我的Louis受到任何伤害。  
一个工作人员给我递了一把椅子，示意我可以坐着等待Louis回来。我的屁股因为那些该死的伤口的原因还是该死的痛，我管不了那么多了。等待的时间总是那么的漫长，我担心他，我为他悬着心。  
我想要他马上回来，马上回到我身边。  
我想和他一起度过此生剩下的每一分钟。。

“Harry!”  
是Louis在叫我。  
我踉跄的从椅子上起身，奔向他。  
他身上没有血迹也没有伤口，四肢健全。我感觉我之前的担心好蠢，Louis那么聪明怎么可能会受伤的？我真笨。  
“有人想要道歉，但是接受这个歉意与否，由你自己来做决定。”Louis对我说，我向着大厅另一边看去。  
Nick靠在一间屋子的门框旁，我依稀记得那间屋子是我的“化妆间”。  
他是疯狂到了什么程度才会想到把我带到这里，强迫我参加这个有些神经质的“典礼”？  
是那杯水。我真的好蠢。  
这个所谓的典礼，到底有什么目的呢？是为了彻底从根源上抑制住我的反抗吗？  
“你还好吗？”Louis关切的问我，他发现我正在沉思着些什么。  
“我好，我一切都好。”我向Louis靠近，我有些害怕。我不太确定我敢于再次面对Nick、  
我们转身向那个房间走去，看见了Nick。他坐在地板上，背倚着后面的墙，嘴唇流着血。他用一种极其傲慢的眼神瞪着我。我读不懂他的眼睛。  
Louis示意我走进去。  
“和我一起。”  
我们一起站在了Nick面前。

第三十四章  
我瞄了一眼Nick，他看起来伤的蛮严重的，但我并不为他感到伤心，他不值得。  
“所以，他现在是关心你的人咯？”他剧烈的咳嗽着，从地上蛮缠的起身。很明显，他受了很重的伤。  
“关不关心我和你有什么关系。我相信就算是素不相识的陌生人也比你关心我要多。” 我呛了他。  
一般来说我在和别人说话的时候不会提高音量，这是我天生的习惯，而不是因为我是个sub而被要求这样做，我不喜欢和别人争论所以大多数时间我处于一种沉默和冷静的状态。Nick大概是把我的这种表现当做软弱了吧。  
“我们一起住了半年时间，你说我从来没关心过你？你他妈的逗谁呢？”他猛的靠近，又想握住我的脖子。即使他还没有接触到我，窒息感已经蔓延上了咽喉。  
“grimshaw，别因为你长了张嘴，就瞎说话。”Louis握住我的手。  
我不知道该对他说些什么，我也不想跟他产生任何交流。我只想离开，离开这个蠢爆了的地方。转身走开，打包行李，这辈子再也不要见到他。  
“呵，Nick，这是我最后一次对你说话了，我不想要你那什么狗屁的一文不值的道歉，你对我做的那些事，无法弥补。”脚边的一块碎玻璃被我向Nick的方向踢去，是否击中了他我不在乎。但随后传来的他那恶心的嚎叫真的令人作呕。他可能想要冲过来给我两个耳光，但我谅他不敢，不敢在Louis面前如此对我。  
“我就料到你们两个会搞在一起。”  
我不想对他的歇斯底里的咆哮做出任何回应，已经失去意义了。我转身拉着Louis想要离开这里。  
“我他妈跟你说话的时候，你他妈的敢不看着我？？？你个无法无天的slut！”Nick继续着他的吼叫并且想要抓住我的肩膀想要让我转过身。  
“你再敢碰他一下试试？？试试看？”Louis一把把我拽向后方，他力气真的好大。Louis凶狠的瞪着Nick，仿佛能从眼睛里射出剑来。Nick连着后退了几步，而后突然大笑起来。  
“看好你那我不要的sub男孩吧，我送给你了，不用谢我，tomlinson。”我能看到Louis脖子上暴起的正在跳动的变红的血管。  
“他应该在你面前跪下，舔你的脚趾，对你叫爸爸，他只擅长一件事，不过我想你已经知道了，他就是个被我玩腻了的性爱玩偶罢了。没什么出奇的，回去好好享受吧，tomlinson。”Nick发了疯似的一直喋喋不休，Louis看上去已经想要上前给他一拳，但是我把他拉了回来。  
“你是永远满足不了他的，Harry，听我的，你是满足不了他的，他会想要一个连最基本的服从都做不到的男孩吗？他很快就会把你换掉的，所以你还是会回到我这儿来，Harry，想想我们曾经的那些瞬间吧Harry，你被我打屁股，那些泛红的臀，还有你的呻吟，你太美了，你只为我而美对吗？…”Louis推开我，给了他一拳，他流着鼻血，顺势倒在地上，干瞪着眼睛，不做声了。  
他麻木的擦掉血，Louis把我搂进怀抱，捂住我的眼睛，我们转身逃也似的跑走了。Nick一个人呆坐在地上，疯疯癫癫的嘀咕着些什么。  
我忍不住开始哭，这一切对我来说都太过了。Nick为什么要那么说？他伤透了我的心。  
Louis带我离开了这栋我再也不想回去的建筑。我们上了他的车。车里的熟悉的Louis的气息让我感到安心。  
“你会离开我吗…如果…”这个问题突然在我脑子里出现。  
“怎么会？我怎么会离开你的？我怎么会放你走？我舍不得的。我这辈子也舍不得的。Nick说的那些都是狗屁。都是他妈的扯蛋。”Louis抓住我的手，看向我噙满泪水的眼睛。  
“你明白吗？”  
“我说的这些，你都明白吗？你在听吗？”  
“不管你明不明白，我会陪在你身边的，不管发生什么，不管是Nick还是别的什么狗屁，不管是天塌了还是世界倒转了，你他妈得给我搞明白，我这辈子是不会放你走的。”  
我木讷的点了点头。  
他不会离开我的。  
他抱住了我。  
温暖有力的臂膀包围着我。他令人安心的味道。他的怀抱真的很暖。用力的抱住我，我能感受到他的脉搏，跳动，他呼吸的气流。这就是我的整个世界了吧，我想。  
“现在一切都好。”  
“我想离开这里了。”我对Louis说。

我们到了公寓。确切的说现在已经是Nick的了，我再也不想回到这个鬼地方。  
我从公寓管理员那边借来了一把钥匙，因为Nick拿走了我的，他可能是怕我逃跑吧。不过现在已经没所谓了。Louis帮我打包行李，我在卫生间里换衣服，那该死的白衣服让我很不舒服。  
把钥匙交还原处后，我们头也不回的上了车。  
“我们今天在酒店里住一天，回去的机票是明天稍晚时候的。”Louis一边说着，一边给我的手指贴上创口贴，我仍然感到有些痛。  
“无论什么时候回去都可以啦，只要和你在一起，就好。你是家。”  
他对我微笑，他的阳光的微笑。我思念至极的微笑。天哪，我太想念了。

日落之后，我们钻进了被窝，我很紧张。我穿着短袖和长睡裤趴在Louis光裸的胸膛上。  
又是沉寂。我有种预感Louis会问我我为什么不脱掉我的衣服。他的手搭在我的后背上，随意的游走着，仿佛是在对我轻声诉说着“我会永远不会离开你”，又像是把我们以后的故事向我娓娓道来，我多想这个时刻永远不会结束。  
我紧紧咬着嘴唇，尽量让自己不要出声。  
他可能不知道Nick对我的身体做了些什么，Nick可能已经毁了它。也许他会猜到吧。  
他想要触碰我，我推开他，枕上了我自己的枕头。我不愿意这样做。他对我的举动并没有提出什么异议，但透过黑暗，我还是能看到他脸上的忧虑的神情。  
“我…我很抱歉。”我小声的说着，擦去脸上的不知道什么时候出现的泪水。  
“你干嘛抱歉啦！没什么好抱歉的呀！”Louis立即回复我，轻轻的拍打着我的脸颊，不再主动触碰我的身体。  
“我好害怕。”泪水浸湿枕头，我抑制不住哭泣。  
“是因为Nick吗？”Louis轻声的问着，我在他怀里抽噎，那些日子，那几周，我感觉我是肮脏的，我配不上Louis。  
“别哭…”他抱紧我，摸着我的头发。  
但我并没有感觉好一点。  
我是肮脏的，我配不上Louis。  
我想去卫生间里大哭，我想尖叫。我想逃避现实，逃避这一切，去一个不用面对我肮脏的身体的地方，去一个不用面对我配不上的Louis的地方。  
但我不能。  
“你知道的…你可以和我说任何事，任何你想的。”  
透过黑暗，看向他的依旧闪着光的眼睛。我好像冷静了些。我尽力忍住抽噎，深吸一口气，好让我能开口说话。我的声音颤抖。  
“我很害怕…我怕等你看到我的身体…你会…你就不会再想触碰它了…可能你也不会再多看它一眼…你会丢下我吗？我会被抛弃吗？我好害怕。”我在抖，真个身体都在抖。  
万一Louis真的离我而去，真的不想再碰我，可能再也不会多看我一眼…我要怎么办，我宁愿去死。  
“可以吗？”我点点头。他把我拉进他的怀中，轻柔的抱着我。  
“傻瓜，不会那样的，永远都不会的。”  
他轻啄了下我的额头。

第三十五章  
Louis视角：  
昨天我在愧疚中入睡了，我多么希望我没有把Harry送回去到那个魔鬼的手中。  
可事实是，是我亲手把它送回了那个人渣的手里。  
尽管事前我有种预感，我预感到了会有不好的事发生。  
但我居然天真的认为grimshaw他至少还会有些良心。  
我错了，我错的离谱。  
Harry说他很害怕。他害怕在我面前暴露他的身体，他害怕我会嫌弃他的身体，他害怕我会因为这些而离开他，抛弃他。  
这些都是因为我。  
我有罪。  
但愿伤口越少越好。但愿那些伤口不会留下疤痕。但愿那些伤口只会是身体上的暂时的创伤。  
…  
从我们在典礼上重逢，到现在我还没有时间也没有机会来检查一下Harry的身体。  
但我想我不会主动要求的，我会等他，等他准备好，准备好对我展示一切，对我诉说这一切。  
我从背后轻轻抱住他，他在哭，我没有打断他，只是抱着他。他需要空间来冷静，来思考，来接受这些突如其来的变化以及接受自己，我必须给他这些空间。  
但愿他比我想象中伤的要轻。

“早上好！”  
我的目光从早间热腾腾的茶抬起，看向Harry。  
“早上好！”我没有抑制住声音里的颤抖。我好担心Harry。  
“今天感觉怎么样？”我深吸一口气，尽量让自己看上去不那么紧张。我拉开一张椅子，好让Harry入座。  
“好多啦！”他坐在椅子上，叹了口气。他的嘴角忽的抽搐随后便被微笑掩盖。我突然意识到，他可能坐不下来，因为那些该死的伤口。而他的微笑，大概只是向我掩瞒这些，他不想让我为他担心。我感到羞愧。  
我再次被后悔所淹没。而后才注意到Harry在看我，他的目光一直聚焦在我的身上，上下扫视着，仿佛能看穿我，他似乎的确能看穿我的心。我有些脸红。  
“你在看什么呢呀！”我笑着说。  
“看你呀，我这辈子也看不够你，而且我好像又有一辈子那么长的时间没有看过你了…”  
他的呼吸打在我的脸上，我们的唇相接，他抚上我的脸。  
我的心狂跳，鸡皮疙瘩席卷全身。此刻的我仿佛前一秒是最后半程的马拉松运动员，后一秒又被扔到南极远足，狼狈不堪却又心甘情愿。  
他的舌尖舔过我的牙齿，天，我大概置身于星河了吧。我在宇宙里遨游，黑暗中的星光打在我们身上，真美。  
再一次，我希望这个吻永远不要结束。  
我想抱住他，紧紧地让他在我的臂弯里安稳下来。我想把他放到床上，我的身体盖住他的，我们接着亲吻，是我们之间有过的的很多个吻的延续，但又比它们其中的任何一个好，其实说实话，我们之间的吻，都是他妈的世界上最屌的。之后我想和他做爱，轻柔或者粗暴，管那么多的呢，只要他想要的，我都会给他，我为他而生。  
…  
我必须停下来。尽管我现在比他妈钢铁还要硬，他靠在我身上，我硬的不行。  
“嘿！”我移开了我的唇。为了他，我知道他还没有准备好，我不能再次失去他，我不能让他有任何一丝一点的更多的伤，我必须停下来。

Harry视角：  
我们在酒店的餐厅吃过早饭后，收拾好行李就出发去机场。  
Louis在伦敦的车是租来的，所以我们在去机场前得去还车。  
一个半小时后我们在飞机上坐好。Louis的电脑上在播着些电影，我们一起看着。我的头靠在他的肩膀上。我终于可以无忧无虑的和Louis在一起了。我好开心。  
我在心里默默的和伦敦说了句再见。这里的大部分这我再也没有关系。  
我不在这里工作，只是时不时的兼职。事实上，我想要有一份正常的长期的工作，但Nick总想让我在家里待着，好让他能在空下来的时候能够有事可做。他自私又恶心。  
我在这里也没有什么严格意义上的朋友，所以基本上除了父母和姐姐也没什么可以留恋的。如果我想他们了或者他们想我了，Louis会陪我一起回来看他们。

七个小时的飞行后，我们终于到家了。我和Louis的家。  
我和Louis的家。  
“你饿吗？”Louis打开一罐冰可乐，递给我。  
“我只想睡觉啦…”靠在他的肩膀上，环住他的腰。我想这就是家的感觉吧。  
“那就如你所愿咯！”  
就像昨晚一样，臂弯，怀抱，爱抚，额头上的亲吻…  
“你知道的，Harry…我只关心你是不是真的好…你感觉一切都好，那么我就开心。”  
“我想要等到它们愈合了以后…”  
“我知道，我理解，我等多久都行，我都可以，你不用担心我，我们一起就好。”他再次亲吻了我的头发。  
我感到一切都好。  
我要开始遗忘…

温暖的阳光把我唤醒。  
这是在家里的第一个早晨。  
还在熟睡着的Louis的手随意的搭在我的身边，像是在确认我是不是真的存在似的。又好像是在防止睡梦里的我跑走。他好傻，我怎么会跑呢？  
我对他笑了笑，睡着的他真美。美梦，阳光，清晨，熟睡的他，我们一起醒来，人生中以后的每一个早晨都会是这样。真美。  
我的未来已经充满了他，已经幻想无数次的充满了Louis的未来就要实现了吗？我不敢相信。  
我好爱他。  
他的令我着迷的控制力，他对我的爱，他的把我包围的安全感…天，我真的好爱他。我愿意为他做任何能取悦他的事，  
我们以后肯定会有孩子的吧，至少会有一个，我们结婚，一起送孩子上学，做饭，为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵嘴，一起和邻居聊些家长里短…我们一起变老，我们的人生写满对方的笔迹。Louis一定也会想要这些。一定会。  
我久久的盯着他，他睡得很沉。  
我去准备我们的早饭。  
Louis并没有储存太多食材，因为他不会煮饭，买了食材也是白搭。这点他到还挺聪明的。  
但是今后的日子就不一样咯，我和他住在一起，冰箱里必须要塞满各种各样的食物，我要做饭，我要每天都给他做饭，把他喂得胖胖的。  
我现在手头上的材料可以做煎饼，也只能做煎饼了，都怪Louis像个笨手笨脚的小懒猪，不会做饭，我以后一定要教他。  
早饭准备就绪，我悄悄的走进卧室，准备给他一个惊喜。  
“我以为你跑掉了，我吓醒了。”他边揉着眼睛边用早晨独有的沙哑的嗓音对我说。他好可爱。我放下煎饼，给了他一个吻。  
“我不知道我做的怎么样啦，喏，早饭在…”还没来得及把煎饼递给他，他吻住了我，没让我把话说完。  
“你照亮了我的整个世界。”他对着我的唇说。

我真的很想和他亲热，但首先我要克服，我的身体…我的布满伤口和疤痕的身体…  
我真的准备好面对他了吗？

第三十六章  
三天过去了，我想我大概准备好了。  
大多数的伤口已经愈合了很多，但是离完全恢复还有些距离。我的贴身衣物已经不会再粘上伤口浸出的血或者其他的什么分泌物，所以真的已经好很多啦，我想大概是时候了。  
我洗完澡后，穿好衣服从卫生间里走了出来。就像过去的几天一样。  
Louis盘腿坐在床上，在电脑上敲着字，他可能在忙。  
“你洗好啦！那么就到我咯！”他冲着我笑了笑，合上了电脑。在衣帽间拿了他的干净衣服后，便一头钻进了卫生间。这些日子除了亲吻我们再没有别的接触，他在照顾我的感受，他在给我空间，给我充足的时间接受我自己。我明白在这些。  
卫生间的门关上了，水流冲击地板的声音开始响起。  
我把电脑放在一旁的桌子上，随后开始脱衣服。  
我穿上了那条黑色的蕾丝内裤，是训练时候我为Louis跳脱衣舞那天穿的那件，训练时的一切，我都记得。  
我坐在床上，正对着卫生间。等待着，期待着，渴望着。水声还在继续，所以我还有充分的时间来做我自己的心理建设，我需要冷静，冷静下来。  
我想要Louis，我想感受他，他的一丝一寸，他的所有。但他真的会接受我吗，伤痕满满的我，他会接受吗？  
我强迫自己不去想这些，我看向窗外的车流，就像训练刚开始时那样，专心的等待他的到来。  
Louis视角：  
我穿着内裤从卫生间里出来，手里拿着毛巾，低下头准备揉干头发。  
当我的视线和Harry相遇，和坐在床上的那个男孩相碰时，天，他仿佛是地球上最美的事物的精粹，我机械的松开毛巾，它掉在地板上，管不了那么多了。  
我失了神一般的向我的男孩走去。  
Harry在床边坐着，面对着我，但是目光低垂，他似乎有些惧怕和我对视。  
他只穿着内裤。黑色的蕾丝内裤。是训练的第六天和第七天我让他为我跳舞的那条。就是那条。  
“我的天哪。”我对着他惊呼。他居然把这条短裤留下来了。  
我靠近他，抬起了他的下巴。他的视线依旧是低垂，呼吸有些急促。  
“你真美。”我小声的说，他终于把眼神对上了我的。我们的嘴唇相触，富有激情而缓慢。  
能亲吻他的比我的要略阔一些的但极度柔软的唇简直是世界上最屌的事。  
他的味道，我一辈子也尝不够。  
Harry小心的移动着他的唇，他想要由我来掌控全局，我明白他的意思。  
他是最好最棒的sub，他发自内心的主动的服从，而不是因为别人的要求。  
我轻轻的咬住他的下唇，他呼吸急促，拇指划过他的因为亲吻而泛着粉红又有些肿胀的唇，他闭上了眼睛，倚靠在我身上。  
他有些颤抖。  
“转个身吧。”我对着他耳语，他趴在了床上。他的颤抖还在继续。  
我想要说些什么来放松一下他的情绪，但是我知道一旦我开口，他会更紧张，他只是需要最后的一点点的空间来完成对自己最终的接纳。  
我坐在他身边，注视着他带着伤痕的身体。  
他闭上了眼睛。我颤抖的抚上他的背。我忍住哽咽，现在不该哭的，现在不该哭，现在应该开心。  
我抚上他，他的伤痕，好痛好痛。一定很痛吧…我不能哭，我不能让这一切毁在我手上，我承受不住再次失去他…  
我注意到他右边肩膀上的一块痂翘起来了，伤口已经愈合了，长出来的新皮肤很嫩，但距离完全恢复，大概还需要几天。  
我对伤口比较敏感，也比较了解，但对于Harry的这些伤口，我必须掌握它们每一个的情况，这是我的底线。  
Nick可能正在家侥幸呢吧。唉。  
Harry的腰处也有几处伤口，其中的两个是很严重的，伤口很深，我心痛。  
我忍不住用手捂住了嘴巴，我快要经受不住了，我不能让Harry听到我的抽噎。那些伤口离肾脏太近了，Nick那个混蛋，Harry很有可能会死在他手上。他怎么能这样？  
我最终没能忍住泪水和更多的抽噎，我想Harry一定听到了。  
“可以吗？”他哼了哼，表示赞同。我看到他正咬住他的唇，依旧紧闭着眼睛。  
我握住了他内裤的边缘，暂停了几秒后，才缓慢的褪下。淤青和伤口又出现在我的视野里，甚至还有些红色的鞭痕。  
我深吸一口气。  
直到我看到Harry右边大腿上的那个字母N。  
太多了，这一切对我来说太多了。  
他居然像对待他的财产一样，用签名这个神经质一样的方式来宣告主权吗？？？？？！！！？！？  
他真是个疯子。  
我想冲到英国去质问他。为什么要这么做。  
Harry挪动了一下，以便于能更方便的褪下短裤。我看到了他眼睛里的泪水，是啊，他一定很难过，我也是。  
他的腰，屁股，大腿，淤青，伤口，鞭痕…  
我突然明白了当时我要去见Nick时，Harry为什么表现得那么担心，他在为我担心。他担心我会受伤。  
…  
“必须要再过一段时间。”Harry摇了摇头，我的眼睛再次噙满泪水。  
Harry可能没有意识到他可能会死在Nick手上。  
“别，别摇头，我认真的。”  
“我也是认真的。”他从床上坐起身，低下头，对我说着。  
“我的小甜饼，你在想什么，我爱你，我爱你不会因为那些淤青而停止，它们在一个月内就会彻底消失不见的，我爱你，我永远爱你。”我抱住了他。紧紧地抱住。像是对待昙花开放时仅仅一现的美景，又像是单枪匹马对战万千敌军的战场，我想要抓住所有，但是又怕用力过猛而导致一切消逝，我想要不放过任何一个细节，但我只有一双手。  
“你想睡觉吗？”我小声的对他说。  
“不，我想要你。”他抬起眼睛看向我，手指在我胸口画着圈。他眼睛直直的看向我，里面折射出的是欲望。  
他绿色的瞳真的是完美无瑕。含着些许泪水，是不一样的美。  
我多么希望他能从我的角度来欣赏他自己，这样的话他就能明白他到底有多美，就能知道他与我而言的意义之重。  
“你确定吗？”我需要确认，而他坚定地点了头，眼睛里反射出些许火花。  
“但是，要小心一点。”他对我说。  
“当然了，小傻瓜。我永远对你温柔。”  
我让他在床上躺好，亲吻着他的脖子，锁骨，轻柔的吸吮着他的皮肤。  
我想让他享受，得到全部的享受。享受到真正的性爱的全部。  
我舔过他的乳头，还是和之前一样的敏感，他开始大口呼吸。  
我继续向下，抓住了他已经在渗出前液的勃起，整根吞下。  
Harry呻吟着，弓起他的背，但他的手还放在床上，攥紧床单，而不是放在我的头上企图控制我。  
他的自然而然的无处不在体现的服从是从始至终最打动我的一点。  
我稍稍退出了一点，舌尖在他的顶端打转，而后再次吞下全部。  
几分钟后我吞下了他射出的全部，苦乐参半，我终于能全部的完整的拥有他，我终于全部的完整的拥有了他。  
“求你…”Harry的胸口上下起伏着，他全身发着烫，汗水从他的额头滴落。他的唇愈发的红，也更加肿。他好美。  
“你真美。”我吻过他发着烧的唇，舌尖相触。Harry帮着忙褪下我的内裤，我在他分开的腿间坐下。  
润滑过我的手指，让他能做好充足的准备，准备好迎接我，也准备好享受即将到来的一切。  
他好暖，他将我包围，这感觉真好。

“我爱你。”他看向我，我俯下身，吻住他。  
“我也爱你，我爱你。”  
绿色的瞳，蒙上了一层纱似的迷离，此刻是情欲在作祟吧，他尽情的享受着自己。

 

这就是这篇文的官方结尾啦！不过还没有结束哦，原网址还有后文，就是小甜饼啦~  
未授权翻译，侵删致歉。原网址（https://www.wattpad.com/123428844-control-l-s-bdsm-boyxboy-chapter-37）（这个是直达后文的哦。）  
Ps：据原作者标注，章节开始时提到的“典礼”是真实存在的。  
Pps:感谢姐妹们的支持！太捧场啦！谢谢大家！第一次渣翻，水平太渣啦，多有不足，还需提高。这篇就暂时先到这里啦。再次感谢所有点进连接的姐妹！爱你们~如果时间允许的话，应该还会自己尝试翻译⑧（flag预警）。考试季祝大家逢考必过事事顺心呀~，一定要每天开心喔。


End file.
